Assassin's Creed Black Fox
by GhostCrystal
Summary: When I was younger everything was taken from me, now I will reclaim my past and bend my knee to no man. With blood and steel I will finish what my ancestors started, to them I am Black Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Assassin's Creed Black Fox

Author: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: I once served a Kage, and was forced to obey people of privilege and wealth that hate me.

Now, I bend my knee to no one. The women that shattered my dreams and wished to enslave me will learn the hard way with blood and steel that I will take back what is mine. I will stand up to the powerful, and make them fear me. As long as empires and our enemies generate wealth and riches, we will be there to bleed them dry. My name is Naruto and I am an Assassin and Pirate, I am Black Fox.

Pairings: I have not made a decision on it yet.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed, or what little of Pirates of the Caribbean will appear In the story, please support the official release.

XX

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

Chapter Sequence One,

UBISOFT and FanFiction and Shonen Jump Presents

A story by GhostCrystal

Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country, Six years after the attack of the Nine Tales Fox.

The rain fall hard in the Hidden Leaf Village as a young boy no older than six years of age cried as he held on to his mother who laid on the ground at this moment in time holding her wound closed and she tried to comfort her young child.

The redheaded green eyed woman put her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears, "Be safe be strong my son, we will see each other one day again... Until that day my son be strong and survive, in time you will be gifted with our bloodline and will be able to bring those who did this to justice... I love you, I love yo."

Right at that moment she started to sing to him to calm him down, "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go."

The young boy held on to her tighter as she began that next part, "When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

She then looked him in the eyes as she began the next part despite how hard it was to remain conscious as she continued to comfort him, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright. No one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound, hold onto this lullaby."

At that moment the light left her eyes as she passed away as the young boy could no longer hold back the tears and emotions that assaulted him, the young blonde haired blue-eyed boy looked up only to see several men in strange animal masks that were looking at him, he then looked up to one of them as the rain continued to full down upon them even harder now.

The look of fury upon his young face was directed at only one of them though.

The leader of the group who had a dog mask on and silver hair then walked up to the young boy with and without a word punched in the face sending him into the land of sleep, but for this boy it was the land of nightmares and truths to be revealed in time.

XX

Hidden Mist Village of Water Country, Seven years after the attack of the Nine Tales Fox.

A large number of people in chains are currently being escorted into a large courtyard where a gallows station has been set up for use, many of the people are are incredibly scared as they look out upon people once they thought they could trust many of them who were accused were in fact blood line users, next to the gallows stands a man reading off a piece of parchment to them as they are led in groups of five to their untimely ends.

"In order to effect a timely halt to the deteriorating conditions here in the Land of Water and for the common good of all a state of emergency has been declared for this territory, by decree of Lord Lee Sc duly representative of our Daimyo all persons found possessing a bloodline or of piracy or assisting the rebellion."

Everyone who was present listened hoping to find some way out of this situation as they were led on and on and watched as the first group was set to fall ending their lives in the process as the men spoke once more for all to hear, "By decree of martial law the following statutes and rights are hereby suspended, right to legal counsel suspended."

The sound of a another group of people being dropped is heard by all as he continues, "Right to a jury of peers suspended, by decree all persons found guilty of piracy having a bloodline or aiding the rebellion piracy or the blood line users shall be hanged by the neck until dead."

With this said a new group of people who brought forward to meet their ends among them was a young man no older than 16 and held in his hand a small coin with two unique symbols upon it one of them being **an** unusual A and in the center of it what looked like the symbol for the Land of Whirlpool.

The young man himself had spiky red hair and vibrant green eyes that told what rare clan he was from.

He looked out upon the many more people and felt a defiant streak entered his body and began to sing, "The Red Cross Knight and his men stole the Fox Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the power... Where we will we'll roam."

The executioner then began to put the noose around each of their necks as a another person then began to sing, "Yo ho all hands... Hoist the colors high."

Suddenly everyone else began to sing as well unnerving the guards around them, "Heave ho Assassins, Thieves and Slaves never shall we die."

The singing continued as the guards became more concerned about the situation, in a small section not far away several men all stood looking out upon the scene before them a young officer ran up to them and said, "My Lord they have begun to sing Sir, what shall we do?"

One of the men wearing a mask with a single eye hole holding a cross with a red interior simply said, "Nothing for now, continue with the executions."

As the man walked away one of the others simply turned to his companions and said, "Finally brothers it has begun, may the father of understanding guide us."

At the center of this group set a man in a regal looking chair with a smile upon his face in the him a sinister appearance but it was his eyes and their different colors that sent a cold chill up other people's spines as he thought, 'First the assassins and then I will deal with you lot in due time but for now I need you Templars to bring me the key of 10 that the six path sage did such a good job hiding from me, and then maybe I can finally be with my beloved.'

The young redheaded teenager closed his hand around the coin and prepared for the end knowing that this was not over even if he was not among the living anymore, "Never shall we die?"

The executioner then walked toward pulling the lever back.

The coin he had been holding then fall to the ground hard making a almost musical note as it landed on the ground and came to rest, a young Naruto awoke from this strange dream and had in eerie feeling that it was more than that is everything was still quite vivid in his mind despite feeling that for some reason he would forget soon he then rubbed the middle of his back unaware of the strange glowing marks upon it as he tried to go back to sleep which brought him into strange dreams of men in white fighting tyranny against a group wielding red crosses.

XX

Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country, hospital present day.

"How long has he been in this state?" the voice of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade asked a nurse.

Both of them were currently looking down at a young boy laying in a bed with blond spiky hair and what looks like whisker marks on his cheeks, "It's been almost 5 days now my Lady and we don't understand what is going on with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he's in some kind of enhanced state of some kind, and it appears that what is happening in there Is where time is moving faster than out here and we've already tried to have someone go into his mind to see what is going on only for them to be shoved out, but that's not all we discovered the remnants of a memory seal on his back that has been shattered for the lack of a better word?"

Tsunade was surprised by this bit of information and then asked, "Has anyone tried to put a new one on him?"

"Yes my Lady by order of the Toad Sage himself but it was destroyed as well." The nurse said to Tsunade who was now very concerned about the future and already knew that she would have to make a terrible decision soon.

XX

On the first day of his coma Naruto clearly remembered a message that played and felt a strong sense of the betrayal especially to those he had come to respect, he then saw the image of a red haired woman with green eyes and felt the memory seal break on him and instantly knew who she was as the message began.

"Naruto my son, if you are experiencing this message then I have passed on from this world and left you alone and for that I am sorry. But know that while I cannot be with you I will always love you."

The next image that came before him was that of a young man in a white jacket, "Thanks to this man our ancestor Desmond Miles we possess a rather unique bloodline called the Animus which allows us to relive the memories of our ancestors as well as gain their skills and knowledge, you see we are descending from a great order called the Assassin Brotherhood who was charged with protecting mankind's freedom."

The next image was of a man wearing a strange white robe and attacking a heavily armed man with a red cross on his chest, "The first ancestor he relived the memories of was Altair Ibn-La'ahad a men who change everything for our order."

The next image was of a young man in fancy looking clothing walking down the street of the market, "Then he relived the memories of our ancestor Ezio Auditore who suffered greatly at the hands of our enemies but did much good in his time."

The next image was that of a young man in clothing that looked like it had been made from animals showed him progressing from child to adult, "And finally he relived the memories of Ratohnhake:ton or Connor as he became known to many and helped birth a great nation."

The next image showed three more people, "But they were only the beginning through our bloodline you will experience many more including my memories son, take what you have learned from them and go back to what is left of our homeland and restore it. Find a man named Raven near Snow Country who is currently keeping something of mine safe and sound as he can help you along your way, and remember my son that the sea is our ally and friend and will guide you to our homeland. Remember to relive the memories of your ancestor Edward and if possible those of your grandmother as it will help you and make a path for yourself as well my son."

XX

One month later, Land of Fire, Konoha Hospital.

It had been One month after falling into the strange Coma that Naruto finally opened his eyes only to see that no one was in the room to greet him or see how he was doing, however before he could even set up two ANBU entered the room and immediately grabbed him out of his bed and took him to the bathroom with a change of fresh clothing to wear.

He was surprised after spending so long in bed that he had little trouble moving about and realized it must have been something to do with his ancestor Desmond and what had happened to him, in fact he was still trying to come to grips with what he had seen but decided to keep it to himself just in case.

After putting the new clothing he had been given on he was immediately escorted by the two ANBU out of the hospital and into the Hokage tower, he was surprised to see the Shinobi and Civilian Councils as well as the Elders and the Hokage herself all sitting in their places waiting for him.

He also noticed the presence of a young girl with blonde hair that was spiked looking at him with contentment as he entered the center of the room.

Tsunade could only imagine what was going to happen as she then said, "Naruto Uzumaki, rank Genin you now stand before this Council of Konoha accused of insubordination and failure to carry out your duty which was to bring back your former teammate Sasuke Uchiha as well as your reckless behavior in using the Nine Tailed Foxes power while on the mission, how do you plead?"

Naruto could only look at everyone with contentment in his eyes as he then said, "I am innocent of course."

However before he could have any kind of hope in this strange meeting he heard the young girl who was about his age speak, "Your fate has is already been decided, this council has reviewed all the evidence and has come to a decision that I favor greatly as it was what you carried that took my father from me."

He turned his head to look at her with nothing but contentment as he then spoke in a darker tone, "And who would your father be?"

"The Fourth Hokage, but don't think you're beyond redemption boy." She said to him with cruelty in her voice.

Tsunade then said, "I'm afraid she's right Naruto and for that I am sorry as I did try to stop this from happening... It is the decision of this counsel not me that you be banished from not only the Hidden Leaf but also the Land of Fire. If you return you will be executed publicly, however this banishment will only be for three years and you will be forced to return to us but I also must tell you that the Third's law has been revoked effective tomorrow as you are publicly banished as well as branded with a tracking seal."

The young girl had a shit eating grin upon her face as he then said to her, "You should have no say in this girl."

She was surprised by his tone of voice and then looked him in the eyes as she then spoke "You were supposed to be this village's hero, it's savior and you chose to ignore that duty."

"I never asked for your father to sacrifice me girl, and if he had been so noble he would have used you instead of ME." She now had a look of shock upon her face at what he had just said to her.

Even the council themselves were shocked by his statement as he then spoke once more, "None of you have my respect and never will at this rate, I was curious to discover that I have the remnants of a memory seal on my back that kept from me all these years the memories of my mother and how someone in this village murdered her in cold blood, maybe even one of you standing in this room right now did the deed and I have had no justice in this matter at all and to discover that no one has tried to even solve my mother's murder sickens me to my core."

Everyone who knew about this incident was now very concerned as it could come back to bite them in the ass and realized that their current plan had also backfire on them as they then heard the young man continued, "So to everyone here do your worst, but remember from this day forward you have shattered all I held close and I will never serve any of you again, I will not bend my knee to anyone in this room and I will fight back because I know a few things myself."

Everyone in the room now had looks of concern for their basis as he then spoke a warning, "And for those of you who were involved I will seek justice on you even if it flows in a crimson river if you get my point!"

One very fat Council member decided to put his own two cents in, "How dare you threaten us boy, you should be thankful to even be alive!"

To his immense surprise Naruto cleared the distance between them within the second and brought his fist home right in the man's face breaking his nose as he then proceeded to grab the man by the collar of his shirt literally slamming him into the table breaking it in the process and then held one of his kurai to the man's throat and spoke in a deadly tone to get his point across not just to him but to all of them, "You have no rights in these affairs you fat miserable excuse for human being, and if I find out you had anything to do with the seal or my mother's death there will be no force on this planet that will stop me from ending this miserable thing you call a life... And with that said if anyone ever comes after me I will end them as well, this village can fight its own damn battles from now on."

He was about to go when he decided to also give another warning, "Oh and as for Sasuke Uchiha, I intend to collect the bounty on his head whether he's dead or alive just to let you know ahead of time."

With that said he walked out of the room not caring to listen to any of them and took the necklace that the Hokage had given him and dropped it upon the ground as he exited the room and disappeared among the crowd as the young girl ran over and picked up the precious jewel and turned to Tsunade who was at a loss for words, the Hokage then turned to one of her ANBU and said, "I want someone keep an eye on him at all times that we can trust and bring him to me before the ceremony."

The ANBU nodded to her and went about his tasks unaware of what would happen.

XX

Before leaving the village he had decided to go see his teammates and friends only to be even more disappointed and depressed upon hearing them speak as he used his ancestors unique abilities, his pink haired teammate and one eyed sensei had been less than encouraging as they had flat out blamed him for everything and it was clear how much he had been neglected in his overall training.

Kakashi continued to talk to the other assembled Jonin and their teams as he then felt eyes were upon him and them, he then turned his head to see his only other student walking out of the bar with a disgusted look on his face as he went.

Naruto could feel the eyes of the popular upon him as he tried to make it back to his apartment only to feel a hand grabbed him by his shoulder and instantly knew who it was by the lazy tone, "That's not very polite now is it Naruto, listening in on other people's conversations... I think we should go see the Hokage about this!"

But before he could say anymore he and everyone was shocked as the young blonde haired boy turned around and delivered a very strong and fast haymaker to his former sensei's face breaking his nose in the process which was then followed by a quick blow to his arm breaking it as well, as soon as Kakashi could regain his bearings he looked up to see the young man with a serious look on his face and what appeared to be tears coming from his eyes.

His former pink haired teammate was also surprised by this sudden turn of events and at first had been quite happy to see him being scolded by their sensei only to see it turning into absolute shock of his actions they then heard him speak, "You were supposed to protect us that night, but instead you let her die I had to watch my mother be murdered before my eyes all because of you!"

Everyone who had stopped to watch the scene play out were now shocked at what the young boy had just said to his former sensei and he was far from over, "I don't know why my mother ever respected you, you don't even preach what you say if you ever come after me I will surely kill you and as for the man who took her from me, I will find them and end them... After all you did their dirty work and left my world in darkness!"

Hatake could only look at his former student in shock realizing that the seal was now gone from him and tried to talk some sense into the young man hoping to give Jiraiya a chance to talk with him, "Naruto please wait."

The young boy turned to him and screamed out for all to hear, "No, I hate you!"

He then turned and ran through the crowd and simply disappeared from view leaving everyone in shock.

He also wanted nothing to do with Jiraiya anymore as the unlocked memories revealed what the old pervert had done to him after the death of his mother, there were only a few people he could honestly still trust in this village but knew that it would be far too dangerous to go see them and knew that his time was running out.

But before he what he decided to pick up one item that he knew would still be in this place even after all of these years, and what was left of his old home he discovered hidden behind a wall the small music box shaped like an eagle with the brotherhood's symbol upon it.

He then opened the box listening to the music being played and was assaulted by his memories once more remembering when he and his mother would sit there listening to the music as he was trying to go to sleep, both the tune from the box as well as the song that she sung on the date of her death haunted him still as the tears fell freely from his eyes.

It had eventually made the decision for him to leave the village all the easier for him as he successfully made it out of the village and noticing that much of the security was not up to par.

Despite how well trained the ANBU were they were still no match for Naruto's impressive stealth abilities and with recently reliving the memories of his ancestors these skills had taken a quantum leap and wasted no time in fleeing the village as fast as he could knowing that they would be watching him.

Within a hour he made it to a small river and created hundreds of his clones and sent them in all directions and continued upon his own following the river to the secret base that his mother's great Aunt had set up when she had first come to this country using the memories he had seen thanks to his bloodline, within a matter of 20 min. he was up the side of a cliff without the use of his chakra as it could quite possibly reveal his location to his enemies.

With in a few minutes he reached the entrance to the base and opened it thanks to his Eagle Vision and entered the sanctuary, as soon as he entered he was impressed to see how large the cavern was as well as how well stock it was on supplies.

Naruto walked deeper into the room noticing that there were everything from statues to storage scrolls all over the place as well as books and realized that he could stay here for quite a bit of time learning to hone his new skills, he walked forward to see a small wooden chest containing the most iconic weapons of the Assassin Brotherhood, a set of Hidden Blades and one Hook Blade.

He placed both one of the Blades on and then the Hook and then activity them to see that they were still quite functional.

The blades and hook were however jet black in color and flat so they did not reflect light of either day or the moons light of night.

He could only smile and realized that he would be quite busy preparing for his future.

He eventually found a set of scrolls that contain clothing and fabrics, next to the scrolls sitting on the wall was the sword he had seen his grandmother use in one of the memories that he lived and knew that it was called the Maelstrom.

He then noticed a set of weapons that resemble the old guns from his memory's but appeared to be of later design with much more power behind and force and some more weapons of the Brotherhood and even a training and shooting course that he could use, he immediately created up to eight shadow clones and went to work.

XX

Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Konoha was surprised to find out that one of the most important Jonin's of the village had been so easily defeated by his own student, as soon as he entered the hospital room containing the copycat ninja he was surprised to see the level of damage done to the man in question.

"What the hell happened to you Kakashi?"

The copycat ninja turned to look at the older man only for Jiraiya to see that the once blue mask was now stained crimson from his beating, as a doctor repaired his arm he then spoke, "Naruto did this to me."

Jiraiya was surprised by this and then asked, "What? Are you sure about this."

"Very, and he knows about his mother's murder and I think the seal broke."

"Emotional stress... If it was strong enough It could in theory break the seal as well as the others like a domino effect." The old pervert said as a group of ANBU entered the room and delivered a message to him.

Kakashi was curious and asked, "What is it?"

"She wants to see me and I think I know what it's about."

XX

The ANBU teams had just known that something like this was just going to happen to them, and had fun time for them to bring the young Uzumaki boy to the Hokage as she had instructed them to do.

They now could not find the young boy at all now, one of the Inuzuka and her Nin-dog that had accompanied them on this mission had followed the trail only to come to a dead stop at a river and turned to the team leader and said, "I didn't know he was this good."

Before all of them was a huge river where the scent trail had ended, the lead ANBU was still surprised this had happened to them again as one of his subordinates couldn't help but comment on this situation, "Sir do you think he plans it all out or just make's it up as he goes along?"

"I don't know anymore?" The ANBU Commander said as he watched the Inuzuka and her Nin-dog move across to the other side of the river and gave a even more shocked look.

"Oh no, what is it?"

The two partners looked around the other side of the river realizing just how serious the situation had become, she then said, "His sent is everywhere and it's going all over the place, how is this possible?"

The ANBU Commander immediately knew the answer, "It's his Shadow Clones we know that he can make up to hundreds of them maybe even thousands, and I bet they have his sent all over them."

One of the other ANBU then said, "So there's no way to know which one is the real one?"

"I'm afraid so and I'm not about to waste our time looking for him in this wild goose chase, he could be anywhere we need to get back to the Hokage right now!"

XX

Tsunade was not a happy camper as she read the report on Naruto's escape and realized that they had all greatly underestimated his skills, however it was the realization of what the memory seal had been used for that was truly making her mad and the realization of who had put it on him in the first place.

Needless to say a certain Toad Sage was currently taking himself out of the wall with the young blonde girl watching at the sides in total shock, Jiraiya was trying to figure out what had happened now and would have made her so angry in the first place but was also not happy to see the young girl was here as well knowing that something else had occurred.

"You do know that hurt a lot right Princess?" He asked her in a innocent like voice.

"Oh shut up you old pervert, I want to know why you put a memory seal on the back of Naruto's back and covered up the fact that his mother was murdered by someone in this village?" She asked him in a somewhat sweet like voice that did nothing to hide her anger at him at this moment in time.

As soon as she uttered those words the color drained from his face as he was about to make a suggestion that the young girl leave the room until his old teammate grabbed him by the throat and said in a much darker tone, "Oh no pervert she stays right here as she's also an issue at this moment!"

Jiraiya now realized whatever had happened she had had a hand in it and felt his age catching up with him, "There are things happening here Tsunade that are much bigger than any of us, but how do you even know about the seal?"

At this moment she released him from her grip and said in a even more menacing tone, "Not a whole lot at first, at least not until the seal itself broke and it was reveal to me."

Jiraiya walked forward and picked up the scroll and began to read, 'To whoever is reading this scroll please understand the terrible decision I was forced to make to protect one of the people under my care, the Council as well as one of my students feels that this young man's memories are just too dangerous to be left intact.

They all fear that he will become a dangerous threat to the village if he is not neutralized in some way, but wall I have been forced to go along with this plan I do not find it effective or even a good idea as it seems to be benefiting a certain group of people in all honesty.

Nevertheless I am compelled by the law of our land and village to carry this sentence out, but my own desire to set things right have put a another plan into action and if which my other student plans to execute his own way not caring about the consequences it may create in the process.

While my student plans to release the seal over time when he is already a Shinobi of this village for some time my alteration to the seal will release over a longer period before my student can even get to seal which will give young Naruto a fighting chance, I fear that my student will not restore everything to this young man.

As such I am using my skills in the sealing arts to ensure that everything is restored to him in full, I am well aware that this was not what we agreed upon but I cannot victimize him anymore knowing that no one will attempt to solve his mother's murder or even help them without some kind of agenda I only pray that my actions have succeeded in giving him another chance that this village has so desperately tried to take from him.

With his unique bloodline he will be able to hunt down those responsible for his suffering and bring them to justice, even if it is in a crimson River of blood.'

Jiraiya and the young girl finished reading the note and were in shock at what they had just learned, "Oh my God Sencei what have you done?"

Tsunade could not help but laugh at this as she then spoke, "It seems the old professor didn't trust you enough to execute your plan."

"This was my responsibility to bear Tsunade, I had no intention of keeping everything from him I just needed more time so he wouldn't be unstable."

"So that's why you didn't even see him for all of these years until now, I know my excuse you old pervert but what is you's. And who the hell is she anyways, she claims to be the Fourth's daughter." She said.

He quickly turned to the young blonde girl grabbing her by the arm forcibly and bringing her to him, "What did you do Akima?"

"I just wanted."

"What the hell did you do granddaughter?" He shouted shocking even his old teammate.

"Granddaughter, how?"

He looked into both of their eyes honestly trying to find a place to begin, "As you know Tsunade Minato was set to marry Kushina when he first found out that she was pregnant with Naruto, however when he became the Fourth Hokage many of the guys took him out to celebrate that night and that's where he met my daughter."

The two women listened intently as he continued his story, "The two of them were old friends thanks to me but that night they got so drunk that one thing led to another and as can see Tsunade my granddaughter was conceived that very night."

Tsunade then looked at the young girl and said, "I have a feeling that when Kushina found out about this she was beyond angry."

"Oh she was and then called off the wedding as soon as she found out about what had happened, but needless to say she did not blame my daughter she blamed Minato and as you can imagine he did not take it too well."

"I bet."

"However the three of them worked something out, but as you all know all hell come to us sometime later in the Nine Tales attack upon the village and you know the rest."

Tsunade could only nod her head in response and then said, "So I take something happened to her mother and their carefully laid plans went to ruin?"

Her old teammate closed his eyes in pain and then spoke, "Because of the Nine Tales attacked she had received a set of injuries that proved to be too severe even for someone like her and after giving birth she passed away leaving my granddaughter here in the care of her aunt."

But before any more words could be said by the Toad Sage a group of Fire Samurai from the capital of the Land of Fire entered the Hokage's office with a clear objective about them as they then grabbed the old pervert and told him in place as a more regal looking man entered the room and gave the old pervert a disgusted look as he then spoke, "Jiraiya of the Sannin by order of the Lord of the Land of Fire you are hereby ordered to report to him at once due to the reporting banishment of one Naruto Uzumaki, this order is non-negotiable and will be enforced by any means necessary."

Jiraiya was absolutely speechless as he could only nod his head in compliance and walked out of the room with the Fire Guard, the elegant looking man then turned to Tsunade and gave her a show of respect and spoke once more, "Lady Hokage, the Fire Lord would like to extend his gratitude for attempting to stop the banishment and wish to inform you that you will have all the support to do with the civilian counsel if you decide to take action against them for this travesty."

Tsunade nodded her head and thanked him as he then turned to the young girl and spoke, "As for you young lady for instigating all of this you shall be punched, we are also aware that your mother's sister was primarily responsible for this action as she will face the most severe punishments that we see fit to give her, you however will have to deal with the Lady Hokage here as she will decide your fate." This with this said he then walked out of the room closing the door behind him leaving a stunned young girl wondering what she had done.

XX

3 Days later, Township of Phoenix's Nest harbor, Land of Fire.

Naruto had decided to spend at least three days in the cave not only working on his new clothing but also practicing with some of the scrolls and equipment that was present as well as getting the feel for his Hidden Blade and Hook blade, he had also spent some time getting adjusted to the firearms that were present and after a day have become an excellent shot with the pistols but knew he could still improve.

He knew that if he stayed in the Land of Fire any longer it would only make matters worse for him in the long run so he made a decision to leave the country as soon as possible heading for one of the many places that he had helped in his short Shinobi career, one of his first thought was to head to the Land of Wave but then decided against it as it was still too close to Land the Fire and would be one of the first places they would look for him.

He then remembered his mother's message and decided to go to Snow Country now known as the Land of Spring to find this man named Raven, he had decided to also travel incognito knowing it might be his only chance to leave the country without being captured.

Ever since waking up he had noticed lines of red appearing in his hair and also used a simple makeup kit to hide his whisker like marks upon his cheeks as he walked about the town, he had even come up with a good alias calling himself Fox asked his first name and giving a family name of Kenway.

As he walked through the town he noticed that there was a large amount of Fire Samurai patrolling the town and were obviously looking for someone, it was at this time that he noticed wanted posters with his face upon them.

Out of mild curiosity he walked up to it and read, wanted for questioning, Naruto Uzumaki. High reward for any information upon this young man's whereabouts.

Thanks to reliving so many memories from his ancestors he instinctively ripped the wanted poster off the wall and then crumbling it in his hand and tossing it into a nearby trashcan, he did this several more times before making it to the dock where the ships were.

He then walked up to the harbor master and asked, "Excuse me Sir do you know if there are any vessels that are headed to the Land of Snow by any chance?"

The harbor master looked at him a bit surprised then came to a realization and then spoke, "Oh you mean the Land of Spring."

"Yes so far as I have heard but I want to see it with my own eyes as I used to live there long ago before all of the trouble started, are there any Ships headed there at this time?"

The harbor master then pointed to a two masted ship and spoke, "That one, the Blue Sea is headed that way and I hope you find what you're looking for?"

"So do I Sir and thank you." This said he then walked over to the ship hoping to gain safe passage and find this mysterious Raven that his mother had spoken of.

As he approached the loading ramp of the ship he noticed that many of them were quite busy loading large quantities of cargo, the Congo appeared to be Fire Country sake which he knew thanks to his mother was a highly prized commodity among the other nations of the elemental nations or as the seagoing area had become known as the Neo Caribbean among its many sailors.

One of the sailors who appear to be quite old noticed a young man just standing around waiting and looking for someone to speak to, he then decided to see what this young traveler wanted and approached this young man and catching his attention as he did, "May I help you young men?"

Naruto was surprised by his calm and kind demeanor as it was not something that he was truly used to and then spoke, "Oh yes I am looking for passage to the Land of Spring Sir, oh and where are my manners my name is Fox Kenway."

The old sailor took a moment to give him a once over and found the name he used quite interesting and then spoke as he motioned for the young men to follow him on board the ship, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kenway, my name is Solomon Dornez current quartermaster of the Blue Sea, now this way please I'll introduce you to our captain."

Naruto nodded his head in a polite manner as he followed Solomon to the back part of the ship where the Captains quarters were located, Solomon then knocked on the door awaiting a reply which came allowing them to enter the cabin.

Upon first glances Naruto could see an older gentleman with slicked back black and gray hair and a strong goatee next to him was a much younger woman who appeared to be just entering her 20 with long black hair and violet eyes, Solomon then spoke, "Mr. Fox Kenway allow me to introduce you to the ship's captain and his first mate who happened to be his daughter as well, Capt. Cyrus Rail and his daughter Sortiara."

Naruto nodded his head in respect and then heard the captain speak, "Tell me young man what do you want with me and my ship?"

Naruto then spoke with a air of confidence about him, "I seek passage to the land of Snow I mean Spring Sir, I used to live very very long time ago and I have the money to pay for passage but I also one mind catching up with my sailing skills again if you allow me to also be a temporary member of your crew."

Cyrus nodded his head in understanding and then spoke, "that can be arranged Mr. Kenway, I'm actually curious to see her abilities on my ship but I know how to inform you that we will not be heading to the Land of Spring right away I have several other ports of call to attend to first is all right with you?"

Naruto gave a genuine smile and then said, "It is most generous Sir, I must also asked of you Sir do you know if someone named Raven has survived in the Land of Spring."

This caught the captain's attention as he then came to a realization of just who this might be and smiled even more as he said, "I might know someone by the name but we will have to get the Land of Spring first."

Naruto was now hopeful that he would be able to meet this man and then heard the captain talk to Solomon, "Mr. Salt please show this young man to one of the passenger cabins so he may deposit his belongings and then take on deck and begin his refresher course on how to sail a ship he also knows nothing of our own vessel so please teach them what he needs to know to operate her properly."

"Yes captain, follow me Mr. Kenway."

Naruto turns to the captain and gives him a bow and then exited the cabin as the young woman and says to her father, "Do you think it's him father?"

He turned to look her in the eyes and said, "I believe he is one of them my daughter, but what disturbs me is that he is clearly fleeing the Land of Fire something has happen to him and we will not push the issue at this time."

XX

Volcano City Capital of The Land of Fire.

It had been 3 days since Jiraiya had been brought before the Fire Daimyo by armed Samurais who were under direct orders by the Fire Lord himself to ensure that the Toad Sage not only cooperated but did not cause them any problems, however that have been three days ago and he had currently spent a great deal of time thinking over what was going on.

As Jiraiya set partly on the couch being brought before the waiting room of the feudal Lord and had to admit that his patience was beginning to wear thin but he kept himself in check knowing full well that even someone of his caliber was no match for the sheer number of bodyguards and high level Samurai right that inhabited the residence of the Fire Lord.

Just at this moment the door opened to reveal a young man in rather regal looking clothing was now walking out of the room and then standing directly before him, "Jiraiya of the Leaf the Fire Lord will now see you."

The old pervert immediately got up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked into the room hoping to discover why he was here in the first place but at least had some idea as to the reason why and including his cursed luck as things have not gone according to plan, the Fire Lord himself set behind his desk with a pair of glasses on reading several reports that did not seem to improve his mood at all.

The Fire Lord then took off his glasses and set back and then leaned back into his chair even more to get comfortable and gave the old pervert a once over before he spoke. "Tell me Jiraiya, do you know why I have made sure that you were to wait to see me this long over this matter?"

"I do not know Sir?"

The Fire Lord let out a small growl of annoyance as he then spoke once more, "I made you wait so I would not have you executed right away upon seeing you and do you know why that is?"

The old pervert could only nod his head in a negative as the man spoke once more, "Then perhaps you can tell me what you think this is all about, please enlighten me?"

The feeling of dread that had gripped Jiraiya's soul returned with a vengeance, "I assume it has something to do with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You assume?"

"Yes my Lord I assume that is why you wished to see me?"

The Fire Lord then looked him in the eyes and said, "And you would assume correctly, do you have any idea of what kind of political backlash we are going to get because of not only your decision to seal his memories so long ago but also of the decision that the Hidden Leaf Councils has made regarding him which has resulted in his banishment order... So maybe you can tell me what. The. Hell, is really going on?"

"It's very complicated Sir?" Jiraiya said realizing that a great deal of things were going to be revealed this day, and he would be lucky to walk out of this with his life as well as his limbs.

XX

Personal Diary Entry or Log of Uzumaki Naruto.

My first day aboard the ship was spent getting to know the many crew members who lived upon her, needless to say I was both curious and excited to see if I could truly master the knowledge that had been passed down to me thanks to the bleeding effect of my bloodline.

Unfortunately I was also subjected to a bit of anxiety as I learned we would be spending the night in bay for a little bit longer which made me a bit more concerned about being captured, thankfully we set sail the next morning where I learned that we would be making several different stops along the way and our first destination was to a small island called Minnows to pick up several supplies that had been chartered to be delivered to the Land of Waves which put a smile upon my face knowing that I would be able to see an old friend again and tell her about what had happened to me.

On her way to the first stop we spent two days at sea which as it turned out was quite beneficial for me in mastering the skills my memories had taught me, once we were on route to Wave which I learned would be another two days until our arrival.

During this time I learned how to handle everything forward even down to both staring and navigating a vessel and had to admit I had become quite good at it, don't get me wrong I wasn't perfect or anything but I was good and getting better all the time.

However I felt that my captain his daughter and old salt knew more about who I was then they let on and decided to just wait until they came clean about it, but at the moment it would have to wait as I look out upon the sea and see the coastline of Wave itself.

For some odd reason I felt the need to be on guard here as we pulled into ports and immediately went down to try on my assassin outfit and the weapons I had come to know so well thanks to my time in that vault or cave.

I walked out onto the deck of the ship and told my captain that I would be in the town seeing an old friend who might also want to come with me and made my way in not knowing the adventure that awaited me.

Assassin's Creed Black Fox

End of Chapter Sequence One

Chapter character theme songs,

Naruto's Theme, Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit

Kushina's Theme, She will be loved by Maroon 5

Akima's Theme, The Outsider by A Perfect Circle

each chapter will have a set of theme songs for Pacific characters that are important in the story at the time, I would also like you to think about these songs and if they fit each character, also I would like to hear what you think about the songs that appeared in the story itself like safe and sound from the hunger games soundtrack.

Story Development Diary:

right from the beginning the decision to write this new story was based upon the fact that I had set the other story along a very particular path, around chapter 4 I was still developing story ideas for The Black Fox but came to the realization that some of them were so good but would not work for that particular version of the story.

I also realized that I had neglected to create an origin story for the original version however I liked the original story so much I did not wish to abandon my work so instead I continued to develop both the original version and this new one which would be a much more darker and serious take on the original story, another factor was playing the new videogame Black Flag and reading the ACE Novel by Oliver Bowden and special content in the special edition strategy guide that revealed a great deal about the future of this series and new enemies for the assassins to fight.

Even with all of this I still have to develop the new story and decided to take my time in writing it and also deciding what the story would present, my first decision was to decide what to keep and what to not keep in the new version of the story, since I needed to tell an origin story as well as the fight when we get more towards the original stories point in time.

To this end I decided to keep first event that sent him on the path of both pirate and assassin by keeping the death of his mother but decided to make this the opening to the story and reveal more and more about what had happened that night over time in both the first chapter and the rest of the story as to not reveal everything right from the word go, another decision was to see which characters would be returning and to define their place in not only the story but any future sequels to this story.

To do this I changed great deal of what has happened and decided to keep him as a ninja in the village for a little bit longer and developed the seal idea as a way to not only develop his skills as an assassin and future sailor much faster but also to create a bit of mystery about what is really going on.

Another decision was to make what had happened to him a much larger affair even involving the fire daimyo and to the conspiracy controlled by the current Templars to make him a weapon or to keep them under control, because of this decision he is not called Black Fox right off the bat and doesn't even have his own personal ship just yet.

In fact I made a decision to make sure that he developed into that character very slowly as he is still trying to figure out who he is as well, a big inspiration for this was the first dark Knight movie as it showed Bruce Wayne having to develop everything that ultimately made him the Batman and wanted the same kind of premise in the beginning of this story since it is part of the origin story, first part that made this possible was him taking on the alias of Fox Kenway which is the first step towards becoming the Black Fox.

With that said I made several decisions to the length of this story out much more not only in the size of the chapters but the sheer number but also wanted to keep some of what the games presented as well, and wanted to depict that the world that this story takes place in his huge contract probally bigger than the Caribbean from the last game just to give you a hint as well as to just how many locations he will have to visit.

Another decision is also because he is not reliving memories I was free to write about other characters and their own agendas as the story progresses since it's directly related to what will happen to him, however any time he relives a memory or memories will always be from the perspective of following the ancestor either in the first person or third.

With this said I am still developing new ideas and even rework certain aspects of the story to make things much better as it progresses, also I like to apologize for not having very much action in this particular chapter but it was really meant to at least start his journey and these are sometimes the hardest things to write since you need to be very careful and I have spent a great deal of time not only developing the first chapter as well as many more but also to proof it and while I may not get every mistake I hope to at least make it enjoyable.

I would also like to say that while the first story has a very large influence of lines and events from Pirates of the Caribbean's this story is to be focused more like in assassins Creed and Naruto story but will admit that sometimes the Pirates universe may influence things here and there but not to the same extent, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Sequence Two, Battle Born

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The Anchors Stop, Neo Providence, Outer Territories of the Neo Caribbean.

A small group of sailors who were also know as notorious pirates to the Land of Water set around a table in the local pub known as the Anchors Stop having a few drinks and discussing their next move, at the head of the table set a beautiful woman in her late 20s to early 30s nursing a shot of rum and contemplating if the decision she was about to make was the right one for not only herself but her crew.

One of the young men who set at the table then turned to her and spoke, "Thinking about going home again Capt.?"

She turned her head to look at him and spoke in return, "I'm doing more than thinking about it, but I don't know if it would be worth it in the long run?"

The young man nodded his head in understanding as they all had similar thoughts and then one of them spoke his mind, "I know what you mean but it's been a couple of years now and they do believe that we are for the lack of a better word Capt. Dead thankfully, but then if we go back that illusion of us being dead and gone will be gone instead and they'll just start hunting us down again."

A another member of the crew who was sitting at the table then spoke his mind, "Maybe and I'm just saying... Maybe we should start hunting them instead, after all that's what he would not let us do in the first place when he sold us out to those bastards!"

They all remembered that particular day all too well as they had watched so many of their friends being cut down trying to escape, the woman who was called the Captain quickly downed her shot of rum and was about to speak to them when a young member of the crew came running in and handed her a newspaper with a smile upon his face, "Capt. Morgan, Capt. Morgan you have got to read this!"

Morgan took the newspaper from him and began to read the headline, every single member of her crew watched her eyes widen as she put it flat on the table for them all to read.

Land of Snow liberated renamed Land of Spring by rightful ruler.

Everyone was in shock at reading this, the young man who'd spoken earlier then said, "By Neptune's beard she's alive, and she had help killing that son of the bitch."

Another member of the crew then read the article for himself and then said, "It says here he was killed by some young kid named Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha in Fire Country."

Another member of the crew at the table then said, "Wait are you saying he's an Uzumaki, but I thought they had been all wiped out by the Water government thanks to The Purge... Do you think he's related to her?"

Morgan was also now very curious about this young man, "I don't know gentleman but if we do meet him out there, I want to thank him personal!"

All of the young man at the table felt a bit of jealousy towards this young man but also a strong sense of respect towards him as well.

Morgan then let out a sigh of joy realizing that her young niece was very much alive and had help in taking down her corrupt uncle freeing their homeland from this oppression, she then looked at her crew and spoke, "How long will it take to prepare the Frozen Queen for sailing?"

The young man who had spoken first who went by the name of Ken then began thinking over what he knew of the ship's condition and what it still needed and then spoke to his captain, "She still needs some minor hole repairs to be totally seaworthy and ready for combat just in case so I would say about 2 to 3 days and then we can sail Capt."

Morgan smiled and then said, "Good that give us enough time to get the ship truly ready for this and check everything, I want to be absolutely sure that we make it back home in one piece, but I also agree that we need to be able to fight as well, now get started."

Everyone nodded their heads and got to work immediately, Morgan could only smile as she then thought to herself, 'I'll see you again soon my little niece and if these bloody Water bastards get in my way I'll show them just how powerful the Snow Lord of the sea really is!'

XX

Cherry Blossom restaurant Hidden Leaf Village of Konoka, Land of Fire.

Akima the daughter of the Fourth Hokage was still trying to come to grips with what she had learned a few days ago about the person her aunt had told her to stay away from and who had in fact been her half brother all this time, and because of her own actions she had quite possibly just made him her enemy for life because of the corrupted view she had been fed her entire short life about him.

She also had to come to grips with the fact that her grandfather the legendary Toad Sage himself had had a hand in his suffering as well and was now very curious to learn everything she could about him, to this end she was shocked to see her brother's former pink haired teammate walking into the restaurant she had been eating at this day.

The two of them instantly locked eyes almost immediately as Sakura walked over to her table and set down right beside her and asked, "How are you doing Akima?"

Akima found it hard to respond to her but ultimately found the courage and resolve to do just that, "How do I feel, that is a good question you asked me Sakura... Because I honestly do not know the answer to that one, not after what I have done."

"So what did you do?" She asked of her old friend both out of curiosity and concern.

Akima could only let out a laugh as she then said, "I was the one who led the charge and eventual banishment of your teammate Naruto after he woke up from his coma, but I did not know what I have done!"

Sakura was now truly surprised by this statement, "But I thought he ran away?"

"No Sakura, he ran because of the banishment order." She said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Why would you do that to him Akima, I mean I know he's a bit obnoxious at times?" Sakura said.

"Because, I thought I was avenging my father... Only to discover I had banished my own half brother in the process and didn't even know what he had gone through until it was all over." she said.

It was at this moment that Sakura's eyes went wide with realization about what she had seen that day when her former teammate had assaulted their sensei, "It can't be true? Sensei would never knowingly let someone die,"

"Are you talking about Kakashi Hatake?" Akima asked her old friend with a bit of curiosity now.

"Yeah that's him all right, why do you ask?"

"Sakura, he is the only survivor from my father's team."

Sakura was still trying to process everything she had learned and felt she needed more information, "Are you sure that Naruto is your half-brother? Because this all just seems a little too coincidental if you ask me."

"He is my half brother Sakura, and I heard it right from my grandfather when Lady Tsunade confronted him about the memory seal on my brothers back and what other implications this would have on all of us... And that's not all Sakura, both my brother and grandfather admitted that his mother had been murdered by someone either inside the village or from outside it's very walls with someone conspiring against the village and that no one has done anything about it."

Upon hearing this Sakura's eyes went wide realizing what she had heard her old teammate say, "Akima the day he confronted our Sensei and left he accused Kakashi Sensei of letting it happened in the first place and from the look on Kakashi's face it wasn't a lie at all."

"We need to talk to him and find out what the hell is really going on, I'm going to get my brother back somehow I just hope that he will forgive me for what I have done."

XX

Long Day Dock near the Great Naruto Bridge, Land of Wave.

Naruto felt not only good but totally free walking off the deck of the Blue Sea and onto the dock itself knowing that the ship would be in Port for at least 2 to 3 days as the cargo was both unloaded and a new cargo loaded for its next destination after this which he would be in the Land of Spring, but for the moment he would enjoy his sure leave and use this opportunity to test out his weapons gear and armor that he had made when he was in the Sanctuary Cave.

He walked through the village admiring its beauty as it had clearly recovered from its time with Gato trying to bleed this land dry for his own purposes and was very happy that the old Templer bastard had been killed by Zabuza, but he eventually found the old church had a rather high bell tower with a perch at the top and decided to go climbing as he could get a rather good view of the village and surrounding area of the island much like his ancestors had done during their time.

After taking a leap of faith into a nearby hey been he then took this time to test out his Hidden Blade and Hook Blade to see how well they functioned once more and was delighted with his progress so far.

After a few minutes of testing he then sealed away all the rest of his equipment and weaponry except the Hook and Wrist Blade as to travel lightly and not attract too much attention at the time, after a little while he eventually came up on the old bridge builders home and smiled, but before he could even make a move towards the house he felt a sharp object poke him in the back.

Despite being at the point of a weapon Naruto could only smile as he then said, "It's been a long time Inari."

The young boy in question instantly recognize the voice of this young man, "Naruto?"

Naruto then turned around and pulled down his hood giving the young boy a good look at his face, "Been some time Inari, how have you been?"

The young boy in question dropped his weapon and ran up to the young Assassin and embracing him in a big hug and was very happy to see the young man before him once more, the two of them then heard laughter as they saw an old man with a bottle of alcohol in his hand walking up to them which Naruto could not help but comment on, "You do know it's kind of early to start drinking?"

The older gentleman just shook his head and muttered something about no respect and then respondent, "I'm an old man kid I can do what I want up to a point, besides this is the really good stuff."

The old bridge builder then noticed them both were rolling their eyes at him as he spoke once more and, "Didn't expect to see you here anytime soon with what I heard happened to you all some time ago?"

Naruto then put his hood back on and then turned to face the old drunk and spoke, "Trust me a lot has happened to me recently that you all need to know about, but before I tell you all what happened to me I need to know where she is?"

Tazuna instantly knew that something bad had happened to their young hero and then turned to his grandson, "Go tell your mother to have a good size lunch ready for not only us but two guests as well."

Inari nodded his head and ran off to let his mother know about what was going on and saw his grandfather turned back to the hero and speak, "She's not far from here she set up her own home not too far from the graves and that field of herbs that she gets a good deal of her medicine from."

Naruto nodded his head to the older man and walked off to find her, "Thanks old man I will see you soon."

The old bridge builder could only ponder what was going to be told to them and let his curiosity get the better of him, "What the hell happened to you kid?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned back to look the old man in the eyes and said, "Too much old man, too much... I'll tell you everything over the meal."

XX

Hokage's Tower, Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha, Fire Country.

Jiraiya had just entered the Hokage's office with a bit of trepidation, at his side was none other than the former Sensei of Team Seven Kakashi Hatake who had been able to return to active duty despite his surprising injuries at his former student's hands.

The two of them were uncertain as to what would happen now as they needed the Hokage's assistance in trying to track down young Naruto, the two of them sat in the lobby clearly wondering what was going to happen as the banishment order had been rescinded and a retrieval order had been issued by the Fire Daimyo himself.

Jiraiya was by this time now very concerned and nervous about the coming meeting and looked over to Hatake to gauge his condition only to see him reading one of the old perverts books, but despite this he could still see a slight bit of concern on the younger man's face despite his attempts to hide it.

Kakashi let out a sigh and then put a way his book and into it's pouch and then turned his head to the Toad Sage and spoke, "What do you think is going to happen now?"

Jiraiya had been secretly wondering that himself as his plans to uncover who had murdered Kushina in the first place, all though he had gone along with the orders to seal away Naruto's memories of not only that event but of his mother as well had been his plan and was put into action but now he realizing just how messed up everything had been thanks to his Sensei not trusting him in the first place.

The only question that Jiraiya now had to ask himself was what was going to happen?"

XX

Secret Sound Base 21, Land of Rice.

Orochimaru set down in his throne observing his latest project and progress of his new student one Sasuke Uchiha who was currently practicing his latest moves with a determined streak about him, as the Snake Sage watched his new student's progress he was surprised to see one of his special informants walking into the room to deliver a report.

Orochimaru motioned for Sasuke to stop what he was doing and come over as he motioned for the young ninja be to give his report, "Lord Orochimaru, as you ordered I have been keeping my spies busy in the Hidden Leaf ever since the retrieval mission failed for them... However as you requested I have kept a special eye on the Nine Tails host and it is not a good one my Lord."

This caught both Sasuke's and the Snake Sage's attention almost immediately, "What has happened?"

"Upon being returned to the village my Lord he was left in some kind of coma like state for well over a month now my Lord, however five days ago my Lord he finally woke up."

Orochimaru had to admit that he was quite surprised to be sure and motioned for his ninja to continue, "However upon waking he was immediately brought to a Council meeting where he was forcibly banished from the village due to his failure to bring in master Uchiha here."

Sasuke was honestly surprised by his old villages actions in all honesty, Orochimaru was also surprised by what he had recently found out and listened even more intently than before as his ninja continued to speak, "However it was during this time that everyone learned there was some kind of memory seal on the young man's back sealing up his memories and also covering up the fact that his mother had been murdered when he was six years old... He also confronted that your former sensei master Uchiha knew about this issue and managed to break the man's arm as well as his nose in the process and accused him of letting her die, he then after this disappeared from the village and has not been seen since... That was five days ago my Lord."

Everything the informant had just told them was a serious shock to them as it brought up more questions, Orochimaru looked the man in the eyes and said in a serious tone, "Tell your informants that I want all the information regarding these events as soon as they can safely bring it to my attention... Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord as you command!" The man then bowed his head and left the room to carry out his mission as soon as possible.

Sasuke still could not believe what he had just learned as he turned to his new teacher with a look of shock upon his face, the Snake Sage simply looked him in the eyes and spoke, "It would appear that your former teammate has a dark past very similar to yours my apprentice, and yet I wonder why he had a memory seal upon him and you did not?"

Sasuke was was thinking about the same thing but was wondering what else was being kept from them all and why the loser seem to have such a tendency to attract trouble and yet was growing curious as to what was really going on as he still viewed the blonde as his friend.

XX

Hokage's Tower, The Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha, Fire Country.

Jiraiya had to admit that he was extremely nervous at this time waiting to see his old teammate who was now the Hokage of the village and was in overall command of the operation he had been ordered to oversee, the operation or mission itself was to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki who had been banished not by the Council but also by his granddaughter Akima who had set everything in motion in the first place.

The Fire Lord had made it clear that this young man's retrieval was of the highest priority to not only himself but the country as a whole and its potential allies, another priority handed down from the Fire Lord had been to discover the conspiracy that had taken the life of the young man's mother and also resulted in the order to place the seal on him in the first place as it had not been authorized by the Fire Daimyo.

All he knew for sure is that Tsunade have fought tooth and nail to protect Naruto from the banishment in the first place and was even more shocked by the realization of his mother's death, besides punching him into a wall he knew to tread lightly with his former teammate in this case.

As the two men continued to ponder their current situations one of the many secretaries opened the door and motioned with two men to enter the office, much to their surprise they saw not only the Hokage sitting behind her desk but also one of the village elders who had been the rival of Jiraiya's teacher who went by the name of Danzo and was also known as the leader of the Foundation or as it was more commonly known as the Root division of ANBU special forces.

Danzo then turned his head to look at them with his one good eye sizing them up for the coming debate, Jiraiya and Kakashi had to admit that having to face the older ninja now one of the three main advisors to the Hokage was a bit intimidating to say the least.

Danzo turned his attention back to the Hokage as she then began to start this meeting and began to speak to them, "Good now that you are all here we can begin the meeting... Now as all of you know the Fire Lord has rescinded the banishment order and issued an immediate recall for Naruto, now with that said this operation is of the most importance to not only the villages security but also that of the Land of Fire's!"

Everyone else nodded their heads as she then continued, "Now Jiraiya as you know I am in overall command of this operation and will be able to give you the much needed support either upon request or if it is absolutely needed, and as such you are the primary field commander... Now who is your first choice for your team leader?"

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi, "I've chosen Kakashi here to be the primary squad leader, his knowledge and experience with our target will be invaluable."

Jiraiya could just make out the looks of doubt upon the rooms earlier inhabitants, despite this he then continued to speak, "I would also like to assign when possible your new apprentice to this team as well since she also has a connection with Naruto."

Tsunade nodded her head at this statement then and spoke, "I can understand that however who else would you choose for this team?"

"There are many other candidates that I must consider at this time, anyone who would be sent on this detail must be aware of just who they are going after."

Danzo who had been mostly quiet during the meeting then decided to speak, "And from the way you are talking you have an intimate knowledge of the target do you?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi were both surprised by the statement, "Of coarse I understand him, I made him my apprentice after all."

Danzo rose from his chair to his full height and looked them dead in the eyes as he then spoke in a deadly tone, "And that is where you are wrong, Toad Sage!"

Tsunade then opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a rather large file with the name of Naruto Uzumaki upon it, the thickness of this file was compared to at least two encyclopedias... The big ones!

Tsunade then put her hand on the file and spoke to them in very simple words so that they would understand her perfectly, "This is Naruto's real personnel file and it contains all of his medical records and his real education information from his time in the Academy as well as working and being taught by you Kakashi, it also contains information about the alterations that the old man made to seal as well as his continued training of the boy up until the date of his death... It also lists what little information there is on the Uzumaki bloodline codenamed Animus and its unique abilities."

The revelations hit the two of them like a ton of bricks, "What does it exactly say in there about his potential level?"

"That he is clearly above the rank of Chunin maybe even low-level Jonin for all we know, one thing is for certain now."

"And that is?" Kakashi asked the older man.

Danzo turned to the copycat and spoke with out any form of respect to him as if he was an insect who could not keep his word let alone his own ideology, "The boy is now an unknown which makes him incredibly dangerous, especially for you two!"

The both of them felt quite insulted by his choice of words, "We still know him better than anyone, and he will not be a danger to us."

Danzo actually smiled at them and let out a sinister like laugh as he then said, "Is that so and do tell me do you really know him at all or do you know the boy the seal created? Because I can tell you they are two completely different animals."

The two of them were at a loss of words as Danzo then continued, "First of all the boy knows that you Jiraiya are responsible for putting the seal on him in the first place despite whatever plan you intend to put into action or for that matter if you were going to use him in some way which if I was him I would be thinking about it very seriously."

Kakashi just know that the old war hawk was right about this and had a very good point about their current target's mindset, but Kakashi also knew that the bad news was just going to keep on coming this day.

And his mental prediction was proven correct as the Hokage then spoke to them once more, "It is because of these reasons that I and Danzo have decided to assign your remaining team member positions, one of them has been drafted into service under the Emergency Personnel Protocol Act which is part of the villages charter to deal with situations of war or a political situation such as this."

The E.P.P.A. had only been used a couple of times and that had been during the last wars that the Leaf had been to fight in, the old pervert let his curiosity get the better of him and asked, "And just who are you going to recruit into the ninja services?"

The look on her face instantly send a concerned feeling to him as she then spoke, "Your granddaughter!"

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya were in absolute shock at what she had just said to them, Jiraiya still could not believe what he had just heard his former teammate say to him, "Please tell me that's a joke Princess?"

She looked him dead in the eyes and spoke, "I'm not joking with you pervert, she is responsible for setting all of this in motion in the first."

"But she is not a trained shinobi Tsunade."

The look on her face only hardened like steel as she stared into his eyes and said, "And I know that you are lying, I am well aware that you have trained her to defend herself and that she is easily a chunin level shinobi... All that she lacks now is the experience that many of our younger soldiers already possess."

Jiraiya actually felt like getting on his Hands and knees and begging his former teammate to reconsider but had a strong feeling that it would not work for him at all came to his mind and he decided to plead his case once more to her, "Please do not do this."

"It is already done Jiraiya, tomorrow she will be informed about my decision in this matter. Your other teammates will also be presenting themselves tomorrow as well."

She then pick up to large folders and then handed them over and spoke once more, "These are you were copies of Naruto's real personnel file however some things have still been blacked out they are still heavily classified, then get out of my sight... You two are dismissed!"

Two of them took their copies of their young targets real personnel file and left the room feeling defeated and wondering what was going to happen from this moment on.

Danzo watched the two men walked out of the room knowing that this was all over and felt a great deal of pity for his young student who would be placed on this team.

XX

The Forest of the Land of Wave.

Naruto had decided to take his time searching for Haku for several reasons, the first reason had been to clear his head after just his short conversation the old drunk realizing just how much had been done to him and his short life and just learned to clear his head a little bit.

The second reason was that in just knew that she was probably already aware of his presence here, as he walked through the woods he then remembered an old song that his mother would occasionally as to when he was younger. She was still among the living and felt that the lyrics of the beginning of the song seemed to sum it up most of his life and in a way Haku's as well.

He then let out a small laugh and shook his head as he recalled the lyrics and began to sing himself in the hopes to provide some form of relief, "Once upon a time I swore I had a heart, long before the world I know tore it all apart... Once upon a time there was apart of me I shared, years before they took away the part of me that cared."

Those last lyrics that he spoke aloud had just reminded him even more of what he had lost so long ago even more, despite the images of his mother he continued sing the next couple of verses knowing that they would despite the pain clear his mind and help him out a little bit more, "I've been a thousand places and shook a million hands, I don't know where I'm going but I know just where I've been... I've flown a million miles and I rode so many more, everyday a castaway, a vagabond... Battle Born."

After the last verse he stopped dead in his tracks and could not help but think just how accurate many of those words really were to him, the irony of it all was that he had started singing so that he would feel better but had to admit that he felt a little bit worse in the long run, but at least some things were returning to normal for him or at least as normal as he was going to get for the time being.

He then did his best to control his emotions and then wiped away tears, he was surprised that he had been crying at all and felt a bit of relief knowing that so much had been taken from him and that so much had yet to fully return to him.

Right at that moment he heard the sounds of footsteps that were directly behind him and heard the voice of a young woman speak, "You song that song with such sorrow and emotion in your voice Naruto, you also look so different from what I remember of you."

He let out a small laugh and turned to face her and then spoke, "It's good to see you too Haku."

She had to admit that this newer look fit him to a T, she then walked up to him still carrying a small basket filled with many herbs to help with healing and then spoke, "It is good to see you to Naruto, but what has happened to you?"

He then rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh as he then looked her right in the eyes and spoke, "To tell you the truth I don't know where to even begin myself."

She could understand his statement and then notice what direction he had come from and then asked, "You went to see the old drunk first?"

He gave her a true smile and looked her in the eyes as he held out his hand and spoke with warmth and kindness in his voice that he thought would never be there again after what had been done to him, "It's been a while and I didn't know where to look for you, I also asked him to make us all a lunch so I could tell my tale of woe."

"A lunch sounds pretty good and I definitely want to hear about what the hell happened to you."

The two of them walked side by side back towards the house and gauge in simple conversation, "So, what's with the new look?"

"I made most of this stuff I just scavenge the other things here and there in a cave of all places, it's actually kind of a standard like design that my ancestors used use a lot for when they had to their missions."

Haku was curious about just who his ancestors were and why they needed to wear clothes that make them look so dangerous, "You must have some serious badass in your family line."

He just smiled at her and then said, "You have no idea Haku, hell I didn't even know who they were until a couple of days ago myself to tell you the truth."

She was surprised to hear this from him, "What do you mean?"

"When I was six years old Haku I watched my mother being murdered by seven men who had somehow infiltrated our village without detection, they had their own bodyguards to protect them and to intimidate her to doing what they wanted."

"What did she do?"

He gave a small smile then said, "She said if they so much as came within a foot of me she would tear their balls out through their ass."

Haku was quite surprised by that statement and realized that she would definitely get along with his mother, "I'm starting to like her already and I take it that he did not take her warning seriously?"

"Nope... They sent in their bodyguards in to do their dirty work for them, unfortunately they didn't count on the fact that my mother had been training me how to be a Assassin and a Ninja."

"So she died protecting you from them?"

"Yes and no... They came at us and I'm just let my training takeover remembering what she had told me about these kinds of situations, it was something that samurai like to use."

"What is that?"

"No mind! To put it basically do not think because if you think your going to die in the heat of battle, I killed eight of them that day and it still wasn't enough to save her in the end."

Haku understood what he was saying as it was similar to her own training, "What happened next?"

"As soon as they gave her the fatal wounds that would end her life and take her from me they began to advance upon only to be stopped by a man who was wearing a strange mask with only one eye visible." He said to her remembering every detail about that night as best as he could but secretly wished that he could forget it altogether and cursed his photographic memory.

He then began to speak again, "He so angry with them for what they have done and threatened to kill them if they did not leave the very instant, they then disappeared leaving me with her until she passed away thanks to her injuries."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He turned to face her with a look of true sadness upon his face when she realized that there was more to the story and she had already learned, "But that's not the end Haku, the ANBU soon arrived led by my former sensei who then rendered me unconscious took me away from her... They put a memory seal on me keep everything quiet about what had happened that night, about a month ago the seal finally broke and everything came rushing back to me of what had been done to me."

But before Haku could ask any more questions they've heard the sound of screaming off in the distance, Naruto immediately activated a set of sales on his clothing unsealing all the rest of his weapons and gear and using his free running skills then ran up a nearby tree remembering what his two ancestors had done and what he had also perfected in his own time training in the cave.

Haku was surprised by just how fast he had moved and disappeared into the trees themselves, she then quickly followed in his wake hoping to somehow aid him in what ever was to come.

XX

Bridge Builders House edge of Wave Forest, Land of Waves.

Tazuna the old Bridge Builder of the Land of Wave who had helped lead the charge in freeing his country from the tyranny of Gato now lay upon the ground bleeding from a cut to his head as he watched the six men who had come to his home to take him and his family for whatever reason, he knew however, he knew from the look in their eyes that whatever this reason was it would not be pleasant for any of them.

Four of the **men** were standing watch over them underneath a large tree while the other two patrolled a nearby area looking for any kind of intruders, the old bridge builder knew that Naruto and the girl were still out there and had probably heard their screaming by now and would probably be coming to help them he just prayed that nothing would happen to them.

The men were all wearing heavy body armor that remind him of what higher range ninja would wear except for the fact that these ones were a dark blood red in color with a strange black cross on their backs with a red interior, Tazuna could instantly tell the these were not the run-of-the-mill mercenaries who dared to call them selves Samurais and wielded their swords like clubs.

No these men were trained in the art of death, what's worse is that one of the four men who was guarding him seemed to be searching for something or someone.

Right then and there Tazuna saw one of the two guards patrolling the outer area be literally pulled into a Bush by a figure in black, within the span of a minute the second guard was also hold in much the same way it was clear to him that they would not be a danger to his family anymore as he suspected they were no longer among the living and secretly think God for sending that crazy kid to him once more.

The four guards had failed to notice the loss of their comrades and were totally unprepared for next attack by the figure in black, without warning a strange spear like object embedded itself in his chest surprising everyone who was present, the strange object had a rope attached to it and when they all looked up to see who might be attacking them and they saw a figure dressed in black with a hood concealing his face from view then fall to the ground with the other end of the rope embedding it into the ground leaving their comrade hanging from the tree as his life ended.

The hooded figure than rushed forward with his arms extended in what appeared to be strange blades attach to his wrists embedding them in their throats, the last survivor then pulled out is set of twin crossbows and began firing at this individual only to watch as this dark Angel of death used his comrades corpse as a shield successfully blocking all of the shots until the crossbows were empty.

As soon as he could no longer fire a shot he saw the strange man dropped the body that had been protecting him not a moment earlier and then through a small throwing knife at him which then embedded itself right between his eyes killing instantly.

Naruto immediately activated one of his wrist blade and walked behind Tazuna and undid his restraints as he then said, "You know you old drunk you have a way of attracting trouble, you know that right?"

Tazuna just couldn't get a break as he then rolled his eyes and begin to help untying his family only to see Haku now running into the field were they all wore and then noticed the look of shock upon her face as she stared at the dead bodies lying around.

She quickly turned to Naruto pointing at the bodies trying to form words as he walked over to the anybody and cut it down to retrieve his weapon from the corpse and noticed the look on her face and spoke to her, "You know who they are, don't you?"

She nodded her head as she looked at the bodies and realized that her fear of running into things people again had come true but felt a bit better knowing that Naruto could so easily dispatched them, "I do you know who they are, they are known as The RED mercenary organization and are generally tasked hunting down Shinobi of any kind and are also known to work for the highest bidder."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at the bodies himself and then noticed the flash of metal around one of their nicks, he reached down and pulled the object from its dead owner and immediately knew that they were in a serious amount of as he heard the old drunk than say, "So these guys hunt ninjas, that's not good for any of us."

"This is a standard retrieval team consisting of six soldiers who are at least high to mid Chunin level, there's always a sensitive operative with them so they can hunt their targets more easily... The problem is there will be a another team just like this one not too far away acting as a backup just in case something is to go wrong."

Naruto knew that his fighting this day was done as he turned to them and said, "Haku take them to the grave site and I will meet you there after I deal with the other team."

"Are you out of your mind, these are trained killers."

He turned back to look her in the eyes and then spoke, "Trust me I have no intention of dying this day."

XX

R.S.S. Warlock, Ship Yard Harbor Town of Wave, Land of Waves.

The deck of the R.S.S. Warlock was alive with activity as the ships crew moved about frantically tending to their duties as the ship was firmly anchored, on the deck at a small communication station a group of men were eagerly awaiting news of their first retrieval teams current condition.

At this same time a rather regal looking gentleman wearing instead of expensive glasses with a unique looking goatee walked forward as he heard the chatter over the radio, "Still no sign of retrieval team one we are almost at target destination."

"Be advised the targets are still priority."

A reply came over the radio in response, "Understood RED control."

The regal looking gentleman turned to the current commander of the ship and the man who was also in charge of the RED agents who were currently trying to take their target the old Bridge Builder and his family, "I take it from your tone that something has happened?"

"We have lost contact with Retrieval Team One and they are overdue that is all."

"Trust me commander it's never that simple."

Just then they could hear activity over the radio, "We have arrived at destination... It's not good sir they're all dead."

The commander had a rather surprised look upon his face as the communications continued, "Sir I have never seen injuries like this before."

"Stay on the lookout for any hostels... Wait where the hell are the two centuries."

Just then the sounds of fighting and then screaming filled the radio, "Kenny is down, I repeat Kenny is down... Who the hell is this hooded freak."

"Engaged the enemy right this AAHHHHHH."

"Holy shit he just killed the sensitive RED Control."

The commander immediately began to issue orders to the two remaining operatives, "Subdue the hostile target together and continue to give us a description and an understanding of his abilities."

"Acknowledged RED Control."

"Twin formation, let's kill this son of a bitch."

The sounds of walking through the grass could be heard and then the claim of metal upon metal sounded through the radio as one of them spoke again, "Target is wearing a long black trench coat with what appears to be a Nine Tails Fox and an Eagle upon his back and is armed to the teeth with multiple weapons upon his person."

The next sounds that came over the radio word that a blood curdling scream which turned out to be their own agent who had just been cut down and the frantic talking about their only remaining agent, "How the hell did he counter the attack... Why won't you die!"

Just then the sounds of movement also came over the radio and then were followed by the sounds of gurgling and choking as a young voice then spoke, "May you find absolution for your dark deeds in the next life, Requiescat in Pace... And as for the rest of you I will be coming you Templer bastard's!"

With those words said all the lines from the team went dead within a minute leaving the RED commander with a look of shock upon his face as the gentleman turned to him, "Did you send your weakest teams out there to do the job I hired you all for?"

"Those two teams were highly experienced Gato, the second team was low to mid Jonin level opponents equivalent to ninjas."

The fine looking gentleman now known as Gato then spoke, "What is your current plan to deal with this threat commander?"

"Well for one it would be suicide to send anymore of my men into that forest area where this individual clearly as the tactical advantage, I would recommend placing at lease two teams on the top of the warehouse that you are currently using to keep the captured villagers in until you for the money ship to sell them off to the Neo East India Company that is."

Gato nodded his head and then spoke, "I like your plan commander, but I also recommend that it might be a good idea to have the high level prisoners taken as well."

The commander nodded his head and immediately went to work knowing that he was going to need all the help he could get.

Gato then turned to the radio operator, "I would like you to put a bounty on this man."

"We still don't know who it is Sir?"

"Leave that to me just get everything ready."

XX

Cliff Graveyard, Land of Waves.

Tazuna and Haku were waiting patiently for Naruto to return to them hoping that he was all right, just then they saw a figure walking out of the woods and felt a sigh of relief as he emerged, "Just a little harder to beat then the first squad."

Haku and Tazuna as well as his family could not help but roll there eyes at him, just then they heard more noises and noticed several more people from the town of merging from the woods with several of them making like they had seen battle.

Haku immediately rushed over to them and begin treat their injuries as the leader of the group then spoke to the old bridge builder, "They came at us so fast, they killed a good number of people and are imprisoning the rest in the central warehouse."

Tazuna was surprised to hear this, he then spoke, "How did they get here?"

"After the blue sea finished docking two more ships then appeared and attacked the village with those strange mercenaries, but the man who has started all of this goes by the name of Gato."

Every one of them was surprised by this, "But he's dead."

It was Haku who then spoke, "I think I know who it is."

Everyone turned to her as she then said, "This may be his only surviving son, Gato the Third... And he makes his father look like an angel in comparison."

Naruto realized he needed to know more about this enemy, "Haku what can you tell me about them."

She realized where he was going with this but decided to ask a question of the survivor, "You said to ships came in?"

He nodded to her and then spoke once more, "Yes one of them was clearly a high-end transport ship while the other was clearly built for combat and had blood red sales."

"Well that's good at least, a standard ship will only carry six teams on board and its six men to a team and one sensitive to each team."

"36 RED operatives and now they are down to only 24, okay that's good but how do you know so much about them Haku?"

"The Land of Water set them after me and Zabuza a lot, if it wasn't for his Hidden Mist Jutsu we would be dead."

Naruto was surprised to hear this, he then thought up a plan, "it interferes with the sensitives doesn't it."

"Yes, it is how we always escaped and even took out a few of them."

He quickly turned to Tazuna and asked, "How long until nightfall?"

"About 5 to 6 hours why?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes and said, "I need you to teach me the Hidden Mist Jutsu right now."

"You can't possibly learn it in that amount of time."

"Haku I learned how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu in about two hours and I get the memories back from my clothes when I used to take me I can literally learn things a lot faster thanks to this ability now please teach me how to do this."

XX

G.S.I. Traveler, Wave Harbor, Land of Waves.

The radio operator from the warlock walked on to the deck of the traveler and up to Gato who handed him a sheet of paper which he then read.

Name: Fox Kenway

Alias or moniker: Black Fox

Affiliation: Wanted Pirate

Crime: Murder of innocent civilians and 12 RED operatives

Bounty: 1,000, 000 dollars dead or alive.

The radio operator was surprised by what he read and then looked up to his employer and was about to ask, "these people who dare to defy us must be hunted down and I think this moniker fits him like a glove."

As the sun went down and the operator returned to his post Gato looked out upon his new territory only thinking of what would soon be his only to watch a large amount of Mist wall into the small town.

He knew right then and there that the fight was just about to begin, "Here they come."

End of Chapter Sequence Two

Character Theme Songs:

Naruto and Haku's Theme Battle Born by five finger death Punch

Akima What I've Done by Linkin Park

Story Development Diary 2.

Chapter 2 was a bit of a challenge to write right from the get-go as much of what appears in this chapter was originally planned to take place much later in the story, but as I really spend some time planning out how things were going to happen and giving the first chapter some rewrites I realized that I had to push things forward.

The first thing that I realized this chapter had to have was a great amount of development with the other characters and to even introduce a few who had. In the original story in some form that would do good by them but I also just be a quick part of the story, plus I had to work with everything that was happening back in the hidden leaf which at times was a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be but ultimately made it much better in my opinion.

The other thing I knew I needed was to finally see him in action, I decided to pay attention to what would work best for him and to give him the message of stealth since this is one major area that the assassins have always been the most dangerous in.

But at the same time I wanted to introduce a new enemy, that is where the RED's come into here as I also introduced a new unique villain for this chapter and that he is here for revenge and unlike his father who just hired in quantity he believes in quality which makes him in some cases even more dangerous.

This chapter went through a lot of thoughts about how it was going to be and for a while I didn't even think is going to be as big as it is, but I also realized I didn't want to rush the next part of the story which is how I began to feel about the end of what was originally part of this chapter and realized I could do those special characters and moments better justice with a new chapter to work with.

I would also like to apologize to anyone who might think this took a long time to get out as I have been dealing with things in my own life and have also been playing a lot of new videogames some of which are also helping me to make new things for the story but also take a good long time to play as well, I have also interesting time been working on at least 2 to 3 other stories as well and realized that I need to focus more on one story but I do want to occasionally work on those other stories from time to time and wish to hear what you all think about this second chapter please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Sequence Three, The Choices we make, or The Choices Others Make For Us.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

I will currently be editing the story so please bear with me as I tend to make it a little better.

This is a little something I came up with but didn't have time to do for the first chapter and was also was recently inspired by the CGI trailer they made for Unity and wanted to do something similar as if this was ever made into a real game, the song that is used in the background is Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit

UBISOFT Presents

The rain falls in a city street almost as if it is as blackest as sackcloth all around them, an Eagle flies overhead letting out a mournful cry as it looks at the scene below it.

Below the Eagles flightpath sets a young woman and her child who cannot stop her bleeding from the attack she had just received, she then attempts to comforts him as her life fades away leaving this young boy all alone in a world he had no choosing in.

He then looks from her blood stained body as a man in a dog mask with white spiky hair then punches him hard in the face rendering him unconscious.

As soon as his world goes black his eyes shoot open and their dark deep blue piercing as a Caribbean water itself staring back at everyone and then narrow at at the memory itself feeling so helpless back then and looked down at the small music box in his hand that was shaped like an Eagle.

On the inside of it was a picture of a young redheaded woman and her blonde child eating a birthday cake together, he then closes the box tightly and puts it in his inner pocket to keep it safe from harm and then he walks up to the rail of his ship and looked out upon the city before them as he moved the ship into position to attack a large fort during this time.

The song begins to play in the background starting first with the guitar and moving forward as he looked out upon this troubled land that needs their help so badly.

No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad men... Behind Blue Eyes.

The next scene shows several people on the inside of a large fort built for combat being heard around in chains, one of the man who was clearly in charge was wearing the fancies clothing that these people had ever seen in their lives.

He then examines them as if you were looking at livestock.

And no one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated... To telling only lies.

The next scene shows many more troops entering the area as well as wealthy patrons who pulls out large stacks of money and then looking at some of the people who were changed to a wall.

But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be.

The people around them for all carrying a small piece of jewelry that looks like a blood red cross with sinister smiles upon their faces, the scene then cuts to a nearby rooftop as five individuals looked down upon the scene before them.

The young man with blue piercing eyes looked at these people discussed and hatred in his eyes as well as what can only be described as desire for vengeance but also for justice.

I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance... That's never free.

Right at this moment one of the people who was changed against their will became quite defiant and received a slap to his face, however what little control these people thought they still had ended right at that moment as the sounds of heavy gunfire ring out for all to hear and part of the wall was quite literally destroyed.

Discover l.i.m.p.

Right at this moment a set of five figures are seen jumping off the building and engaging the many soldiers in the area below killing them with absolute efficiency.

This sent a level of fear for all those in the area up even further only to see more people running into the courtyard planning to do some damage to them, many of them members of the Water Resistance including its leader herself.

Discover l.i.m.p.

Many of the resistance fighters and the other strange warriors were cutting the soldiers of the fort down and setting these people free as they went.

Discover l.i.m.p.

The main soldiers who had survived the main attack quickly assessed and run over as many of their opponents then begin throwing smoke bombs into the crowd of soldiers who were still too close to the civilians for their liking.

Discover l.i.m.p.

Among this group of potential slaves are none other than several Hidden Leaf Ninjas who were watching the scene play out before them in absolute shock hoping that they will also be set free.

Within the span of just 20 seconds the remaining guards are reduced in numbers extremely except for 4 of them who are easily dispatched still standing guard and protecting their leader as several of the freed people and Warriors advance upon them.

Right at this moment two of the Assassins come flying down killing last two guards but the man who was the main target suddenly feels a cold piece of metal enter his back and turned around only to see the black hood of an assassin which he then grab and then proceeded to pull down to reveal the face of a young man with a blue eyes and blond hair and what appears to be a nine tails Fox upon his back.

He then falls the ground bleeding out and dying slowly.

No one knows what it's like to be mistreated, to be defeated... Behind Blue Eyes.

Among the Leaf Ninja is a pink haired young girl and a spiky blonde haired girl who now feels as if the world has been taken away from them and all of their emotions return to them over what they have done is they stare into a long-lost face they thought they would never see again.

The person in question begins to walk away as he pulls the hood back over his head and leave behind a wall of smoke disappeared into.

No one knows how to say, that they're sorry and don't worry... I'm not telling lies.

As soon as the restraints are removed they both begin running after him and him as into the smoke hoping to emerge just behind them only to see a set of ships leaving this small ports and on the deck is the young man in question looking back at them with his piercing blue eyes.

Behind Blue Eyes.

Reclaim your past!

Assassins Creed

Black Fox

XX

Edge of Wave Forest, Land of Waves.

Naruto, Haku and the remaining inhabitants of the Village of Wave who were at this moment free looked down upon their village that was at this moment in time occupied by the deadly RED Mercenaries Organization.

The RED's who had taken their home away from them and so many of their friends, Naruto looked through his spyglass at the warehouse noticing 12 man standing around with a clear unobstructed view of the entire village and the best possible approach routes were also covered by this vantage point.

He instantly knew that the two remaining teams were in the area below just waiting for the opportunity to ambush them or anyone else that should attempt to infiltrate the village or to rescue the hostages, he then turned to the old drunk and asked, "Looks like they are waiting for us when we go down there, is there a another way in you old drunk?"

The Old Drunk or a super bridge builder Tazuna as he preferred to be called first and then rolled his eyes, he then pointed to a small building, "Would you please stop calling me that and the entrance that we seek is right over there in that small blue building."

Naruto nodded his head and then got up and began using the Hidden Mist jutsu alongside Haku, the young ice user still found it amazing that he had learned this technique in such a short amount of time.

Upon her back was none other than was the executioner blade or for the matter what was left of it as she had left most of the blade to Mark Zabuza's grave site.

Just a little blood on the blade was need to reform it thinks to the unique abilities of the blade it's self.

Naruto just had to look at what was left of the blade once more catching her attention, "Trust me on this one okay it will be back to normal in no time, I'll have to do is beat the living hell out of someone and then cut them up pretty good."

"I still find it hard to believe that blood can be used to reform the blade at all?"

"So was I the first time I saw him do it." She said to him as they began to walking to the village under the cover of the Hidden Mist.

The Green Old Tree Bar and Grill, Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire.

Jiraiya could not help but feel a bit defeated after everything that had happened so far, all of his carefully laid plans regarding young Naruto were all coming undone before him and it was all thanks to his sensei's interference and lack of trust in him.

As he read through the real personnel file on Naruto he could not help but feel that he had let the boy down considerably and had failed to anticipate certain events that had affected everything that he had put into action.

In fact the information he was now reading from the file only reinforced his feelings of concern as he realized the boy might actually be even more powerful than he thought and the study fear of he had the him being extremely unstable for a time was only reinforced that much more.

After reading so much he had to put his drink down and pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh catching the attention of his companion.

"I did not think that this was going to get to you that badly Lord Jiraiya." Kakashi said to the older man.

Jiraiya looked the younger man right in the eyes and then spoke, "Believe me Kakashi if you knew what he knew about the boy's family tree you would be taking what's in this report very seriously as well."

"You can't honestly believe this stuff about a bloodline that can allow you to literally relive your ancestors memories and even gain their skills it's just not possible."

Jiraiya could not believe that his former students own student could be this delusional in all honesty.

"This stuff as you like to put it was all heavily classified, you don't heavily classified something unless it has a shred of truth to it... And considering who his grandmother was I would really hope that he does not get any of her memories because if he does we will all be screwed."

Kakashi was surprised by this statement as he then asked, "Okay why are you so scared of a dead woman?"

"You have got to be kidding me you don't honestly know anything Washi Uzumaki, the woman they called the Red Maelstrom or a another name you might know her by which was the Red Reaper."

Kakashi's one good eye suddenly widened in shock as he realized who the old pervert was talking about, "You're telling me that she was his grandmother?"

Jiraiya could only nod his head in a confirmation of the younger man's question then spoke to him, "Remember I was in my last year of the Academy when I saw her for the first time up close and personal, she was just a few years younger than my sensei at the time and then because of his actions she then proceeded to beat the crap out of him for peaking on her in the Hot Springs."

"Was she really has terrifying as they say?"

Jiraiya let out a small chuckle as he then said, "You have no idea how dangerous that woman was, if I had known everything that I know now I would never put that seal on him in the first place."

"So what we do know?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya looked deep in thought for a few seconds and then spoke, "We do what we can but right now first we need to find him and I have my contacts and spy's looking all over the Elemental Nations, since they pose as workers and and tourists for the most part all we need to be prepared when we do find him."

XX

Main Warehouse, The Land of Waves.

The Main warehouse of the Land of Waves was at this time was currently acting as a makeshift jail filled to capacity with many of the citizens of the village, they were now being held prisoner inside makeshift cells so that they could be sold to anyone who had the money.

Standing watch over this human cargo of suffering were four of the best fighters from the RED mercenary warship known only as the Warlock as they were the only ones who were at this moment available as the rest of the RED operatives waited just outside to strike down anyone who tried to rescue this precious cargo.

The only thing the 4 sailors had not been expecting was the strange fog to have entered the building as well that was making it difficult to see anything or to detect the enemy if they had entered the the building which was driving them up a wall, they had to put up with the prisoners who were not making things any easier as several of the young man who were occupying one of the many cells together refuse to be quiet or cooperate with them as they continue to launch insult after insult at their tormentors making them both quite angry and as it turned out made them quite sloppy as they had failed to notice the new presence inside the warehouse.

Naruto wasted no time in hunting his new prey down as he used the young man in the cells as a distraction so he could pick them off one at a time, within just the first 30 seconds he had already killed two of the enemy sailors quickly and quietly and was now directly behind the third which he wasted no time in putting his hidden blade into the man's back silently ending his life.

By the time the final sailor came to any kind of realization of what was going on he turned directly to face none other than Naruto who quickly brought his wrist blade home shoving it into the man's throat and with one quick movement opened the rest of his throat open with a quick jerk of his hand and with a quicker motion quickly snapped the man's neck ending his life even faster.

Naruto quickly relieved the following guard of his keys and began to unlock as many of the cells as he could, by this time both the old drunk and Haku were busy leading everyone to the secret passage.

One of the captives pointed two unique cells which contained two people in each cell, the first cell had a much older but beautiful redheaded woman in a blue dress and a battle hardened gentleman with a black eyepatch next to her the other so however contained a young redheaded woman with red eyes and a pair of glasses on she was not much older than him and next to her was a white-haired young man with what looked like shark teeth that reminded him of of his few encounters with water ninjas from the Hidden Mist village like Zabuza was sporting when he first saw him without the wrappings that had concealed most of his face at that time.

He quickly began to unlock the cells knowing that these people could come in quite handy as they still have to take the two enemy ships just resting in the harbor, he moved into the cell quickly and unlocked the redheaded woman's restraints and could feel her chakra lash out as it was no longer contain by the restraints.

He repeated these actions until he came to the younger redheaded and felt something he had only felt in the presence of his mother, it was like a knowing that she was related to him, at the same time she also had the same look upon her face that he had.

She then reached out and pulled down his hood revealing his spiky blond hair with shades of red in it and felt a strong connection to him as she then asked, "Are you an Uzumaki?"

He nodded his head to her as they both heard the older woman then speak in a surprise sort of way with a bit of curiosity intermingled, "You two are Uzumaki's, but we thought the purge had killed all of you?"

The distant relatives turned to her with a look of shock upon their faces as they both asked her what she meant, she was surprised by the question but quickly responded, "I saw the bloodline users and Pirates who just wanted us to be free and rebellion members being executed, one of them was a young redheaded boy who I later learned was an Uzumaki... H-he just started singing this song with a look of defiance upon his face."

The two relatives looked each other in the eyes and turned to her and began to sing the song that they had heard and seen in their dreams that one night so long ago, "The Red Cross Knight and his men stole the Fox Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones."

Mei was now in total shock as she realized they had somehow experienced that execution so many years ago, "How do you know about that song?"

At the same time they both said to her, "We saw the whole thing in our dreams but we thought it was just a dream we had."

That was no dream you two had those people were executed that day, how do you even know about that song or what happened?"

The two cousins simply looked at each other and then turned their heads to look her in the eyes as they then said, "It must have something to do with our bloodline the Animus?"

She was a little surprised by that answer never realizing that the Uzumaki clan actually had a bloodline, "Okay the way you two talk like that is a little creepy, and while I have quite a few questions to ask you two but at the moment what are we going to do about the RED operatives who are just outside?"

Naruto and his cousin quickly turned to Haku and the young man who had been occupying the cell with her only to watch Haku walked up to him with a look of recognition and then quickly punched him in the face, while this was surprising in its own right the fact that his face literally turned into a pile of water which then splashed onto the floor and then returned to his body and reformed his head as if nothing had happened except for the look of a rather annoyed young man.

He then spoke to her in a rather annoyed tone, "What the hell was that for Haku?"

Naruto and his cousin were still trying to figure out what the hell was going on, "You know him?"

At first she didn't answer as she pointed at him and then said in a dark tone, "That was for leaving us all along we could have used your help on that one mission."

"Look ice Princess don't blame me okay he told me to go back to Mei over there unfortunately that pale ass son of a bitch of a snake captured me and then experiment on me okay."

Naruto cross the distance quickly and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the bars of the cell and said with a kind of voice that inspired fear to all who heard it, "What the hell do you know about Orochimaru?"

"Look man all I know is that crazy son of a bitch experimented upon me and he was also going on and on about getting some kid from the Hidden Leaf, Karin you want to get your crazy and dangerous cousin off me now." He asked her with a sense of concern in his voice.

Naruto then dropped him and turned to her and said, "Sorry about that, introduction are in order... Naruto, that's my name and yours is Karin?"

She nodded her head at him and then pointed to her former companion in the cell and said, "That's right and this is Suigetsu, what was your mother and father's name?"

"I don't know my father's name is but my mother's name was Kushina."

Karin then gave him a big smile as she then said, "That was my aunt's name."

"So your father was my mother's little brother, it is nice to have family once more." as the two relatives became acquainted with each other Mei decided that they needed to escape this temporary prison as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry to break up this little family reunion but we really need to get the hell out of here." she said to them.

The two of them turned to her and then back to looking at each other as they apologized, Naruto then created a few clones which then began to draw seals all over the place as he then said to his cousin, "How far are you in your memories from the Animus?"

"I just finished reliving the memories of Ezio when he was in Constantinople, I just started to relive the memories of Haytham Kenway." She said to him as he then pulled out a scroll and unsealed a weapon she was most familiar with.

"A Hidden Blade."

As he handed the weapon over to her he then said, "I take it you know how to use this right?"

"I do, this won't be easy for me to kill someone but I've had to do it before... And I just knew I was going to have to again." She said to him as she then placed weapon upon her right wrist and tested the blade out to see that it was functional.

With this done she and her former cellmate joined in behind him and Haku as he then said to everyone who was present, "Everyone listen up I've got plan in motion, right now my clones are preparing a little surprise for the two teams of RED Mercenaries outside of these walls both above and on the sides, I guarantee you they won't survive what I have planned, but their deaths will only a distraction so that we can take out the real threats on those two ships and end this invasion once and for all... Now who's with me to take out these sons of bitches shout aye and those who are opposed whimper Nay?"

To his immediate surprised virtually everyone those who could fight and those who could not shouted Aye, he then let loose a small laugh as she then spoke once more, "And those who are opposed?" He was met by only silence as he then began to walk to the secret exit and spoke softly, "Now if only countries were this unified."

A few of the people let out laughs as Mei and her second-in-command Ao walked alongside him, she then asked, "What exactly are you going to do those guys outside?"

He stopped and turned to look at her with a smile that she had only seen a few times from her soldiers in the Army who had been notorious pranksters, it was the kind of smile that told her that these people had a idea, they had a wonderful awful idea they would spell someone's doom.

With that same smile as he looked her in the eyes and said, "Why spoil the surprise my lady."

XX

As soon as we left the warehouse where my clones were currently setting up my little ambush's surprise, we then proceeded to the first ship that we had decided to take out was the Traveler which happened to be Gato's own personal ship.

It had turned out to be an excellent idea as several more of the Mist rebellion members were currently being held in the hold of the ship as it was clear they were all here for a reason, I watched as Ao then volunteered to stay behind as Mei had told him the few times that she was being interrogated by Gato the Third she had managed to overhear them discussing some kind of plan for the elemental nations as this also caught my attention greatly.

I have to admit though the crew aboard this ship had obviously not been properly prepare for this kind of surprise attack that we launched against them, many of these slavers had pleaded for mercy but were shown none in return.

As soon as we finished taking the Traveler and swelling our ranks a little further we moved onto the Warlock to finish this battle once and for all, without them even realizing it we had made it to the upper rigging just waiting for the opportunity to attack them.

We didn't have to wait too long as the radio operator on the deck began to send out requests for updates for the two teams of RED mercenaries who responded that there was still no contact with the enemy, however when it came to getting an update from the guards inside the warehouse everything went silent.

I readied myself to go into action right at this moment preparing a rope dart and knowing instantly who I would attack as there was only one RED member left and he was the man standing next to Gato, I then looked over at the Blue Sea which had brought me back to the Land of Waves in the first place only to see that the crew had begun to eliminate the enemies on the ship one by one in a manner befitting an Assassin with what appeared to be the use of wrist blades as well which only sent the questions I needed answers from them up even more.

After just a few minutes the commander had become impatient as well as his boss, I then gave Gato a good look over as I studied him and realized how different he was from his father.

Gato the the Third was clearly much taller than his forebear for one as I gave him a good look over and noticed much like his father that he was and that he also wore a set of glasses but were made of very strong materials and looked like they had seen quite a bit of use, his suit was also handcrafted and looked like it was made to endure a lot of punishment in his right hand was a keen which I instantly realized was a hidden sword and by the looks of it was quite expensive, he also had on his left hand a strange ring with five holes in the center which attracted my curiosity about it greatly by then looked at his face I could see small scars on his face.

Clearly he knew how to defend himself in the event he do not have any bodyguards.

As these thoughts bombarded me I heard the order to breach given by the RED commander and just a few seconds later a large explosion not only obliterated the warehouse but also much of the surrounding buildings, the force of the explosion could be felt on the ship and even a few pieces of debris could be seen hitting water not too far from us, it was clear even if any of them had survived they would not live very long.

I had a feeling everyone was there in the reading was probably looking at me with a look of surprise at the amount of devastation I had caused but to be honest I'd rather go for overkill in this moment than not at all as I needed an opportunity to strike, before any of them could even recover from the shock of the explosion that I had caused I then struck hard letting my rope dart fly right into the RED Commanders back and out of his chest and then I dropped off the back of the yard arm of the sail sending the commanders body flying high into the air as I hit the deck of the ship embedding the rope into the deck itself.

I quickly drew my guns and began to fire round after round into my opponents heads right between their eyes ending their wicked lives in a matter of seconds I had killed 10 man saving the last two shots of my six shooters for later, I took a quick moment to notice all of my companions were busy tearing their enemies apart as I looked out upon the deck of the warlock.

Haku and Karin were proving to be a deadly combination together cutting down enemies left and right, Suigetsu had been given what was left of the executioner blade by Haku and easily demonstrated the weapons unique abilities as there was only a small part of the blade left, but after several dead man later the blade had returned to its normal length and strength as he went about slaughtering these slavers and I felt no sympathy for them at all.

After all they had chosen to take the freedoms of others.

Gato as much as I hated to admit it was rather intelligent and had hid behind a section of equipment at the back of the ship to avoid being killed by me, as he emerged he had already unsheathed his sword and stared me down with a look that screamed death and destruction.

Time seemed to stand still around us as we looked at each other as predators staring each other down waiting for the right moment to attack and rip each others throats out, as I stared him down until he was quite calculating the minute I activated my wrist and hook blade he took this as a signal and we ran at each other trading blows like it was nothing he was quite skilled I had to admit in a way I respected him if only on a certain level.

He did his best to keep me at a distance not wanting me to get in too close, with my iconic weapons he realized fighting me up close and personal was suicide like taking on a member of the Hyuga clan something which I had personal experience with, eventually he managed to push me back far enough and then pulled up his left hand which had the strange ring on it.

It took me only a second to realize it was some kind of firearm which he then pulled the trigger resulting in a loud sound of thunder going off as I felt the impact of where the bullet had hit me only to realize that it had hit my hidden blade as the sound of metal upon metal at high speeds sounded through the air.

I took a look at my hidden blade only to see that it had been quite possibly damaged beyond repair and was stuck in its combat position unable to retract, luckily I wasn't the only one having equipment problems as he couldn't fire the next shot in the ring and I wasted no time and ran at him as he brought his left hand up in a defensive pattern which I then proceeded to stab him hoping to hit his heart unfortunately my blade became stuck in his arm and as the two of us rustled for a better position I heard the damaged area of my blade brake and fell back upon the ground.

When I looked up I noticed the look of shock and pain upon his face and did not wait any further before running up and kicking the blade and his left arm into his chest hoping to end his life, needless to say the look of shock that was upon his face was for the lack of a better word priceless as he first fell to his knees and then onto his back breathing hard and spitting up some blood as I realized the blade had pierced his heart.

I then walked up to him and looked down at him as he laid upon the ground waiting for the end to come, he then looked up at me and said, "So I meet my end at the hands of an Assassin, but I can tell that you're not a member of the Assassins Order but maybe of the Brotherhood of Assassins."

I was surprised as I heard him say this and a bit curious as well as I then spoke to him, "What do you mean by the Assassins Order?"

"So you don't know about them then, won't you be in for a shock." He said to me as I became even more curious about what was going to happen.

"Whoever said I was an Assassin." After saying this I noticed him having a huge smile upon his face as he started to laugh and then said to me, "Well that is new, but I can tell you are of the old ways... You are of the brotherhood of assassins, and I feel some bits of pride and respect towards you knowing that at least I fought you with everything that I had."

I nodded my head to him and said, "I can respect you for fighting back but not for what you did to this place."

"It just goes to show you how Patty us humans really are, the Templars always claim that we are the ones to guide humanity and look at what we bring... As much as I hated my father I still wanted to avenge his death on everyone other than that boy who contains the nine tails." I was surprised by this as I then pulled back my hood so he could get a look at my face.

The surprise and realization was easy to see upon his face as he then spoke to me, "So my father's sins are visited upon me in the same place where he died, that's ironic I guess."

"Not as ironic as you might think, you chose to come here and do this." I said to him with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Perhaps you are right but I felt the need to avenge him, just as I know you feel the need to avenge your own mother." Part of his words ring true to me but the truth was it wasn't exactly true either as I looked down at him knowing that his time on this mortal coil was slowly slipping away I still had some questions and answers that needed to be sought out.

"Part of me does want to avenge her but it's not my only driving force in life, why did you have those Mist ninjas in your possession what is their purpose to you exactly?" I asked the stricken men hoping for an answer.

He let out a pain kind of laugh as he then spoke to me, "The answers you seek are on the Traveler and that is all I will say Assassin, I know I have no right to ask but at least give me some kind of sending off like you Assassins supposed to do."

I nodded my head to him as I then spoke, "May you be judged fairly for your actions in life and find redemption in the next one, rest in peace."

It was as if he had been waiting for me to give him this form of last rights and show some respect before his body eventually failed due to his injuries, I then closed his eyes and removed the strange ring from his hand and then checked his body for any other important materials finding a few things and around his neck the pendant of the Templer order which I left alone, unfortunately I still had to remove the damaged section of my hidden blade from his arm and chest them with one quick jolt it was expedited from his arm and chest cavity leaving only blood as I rose to my full height and sealed away all the broken parts of the blade and the main unit itself into a one of my many scrolls which I then pocketed hoping I would be able to find someone or something to repair the blade.

As I stepped back and looked around me I noticed how much things have changed, everyone was looking at me and all over the ship was the Blue Sea's crew and the ship itself to our side.

The Blue Sea's sales blowing in the wind as I had climbed it and traversed them regularly upon my journey here, I turned around and noticed Capt. Cyrus and Old Salt standing side-by-side and just a little further away was Sortiara with a shocked expression upon her face.

As I looked at them for the first time once more and really looked at them I noticed that Cyrus and Old Salt carried themselves with a sense of purpose and understanding as well as a bit of experience in the way they moved reminded me of how my ancestors and I moved which was a sense of purpose to it.

But when I looked at Sortiara and a couple of the other crewmen who had come aboard the Warlock that I noticed that they carried themselves similar to that of an Assassin but they seemed less organized and disciplined to me when I looked at them, but in her case she seemed almost nervous and jittery that's when it dawned on me that the lives she had taken on board the Blue Sea had been her first kills which surprised me greatly as I realized that someone who had this kind of skill should have been used to taking lives but was clearly not and it was affecting her greatly and I also noticed that there seem to be a bit of arrogance about her as well.

Within a few seconds everyone had registered their presence including Mei and her few remaining resistance fighters as well as Haku and my cousin and her sword maniac of a friend, needless to say everyone was on edge as they looked at me and I looked at them.

Sortiara was the first to speak out of them and it was with a sense of shock and awe and just maybe a bit of wonderment, "He's an Assassin father this is incredible, but how did he do it without being trained by one of the older teachers."

Her father however gave me a look over and then spoke to her, "He hasn't had any training by one of them Sortiara, it's all because of his bloodline that he can do what he can do... He experienced the Bleeding Effect."

I noticed the look of shock upon her face as she then asked, "I've never heard of it progressing this fast from someone so young he can't be much older than 14."

"Something happened to him my daughter but I can tell he's been trained in the old ways, our ways." He sipped her with a bit of pride in his voice but the expression upon her face was something I did not expect it was a bit of resentment and even disgust and hatred and this confused me greatly.

"The Brotherhood is a thing of the past father you should be embracing the Assassins Order now, not living in the past of what had been one must look to the future and having a real life Uzumaki on our side will make this even easier." She said to her father with a bit of arrogance in her voice it and made me a little uneasy.

She turned back to look at me with that arrogant grin as I lately removed one of my many throwing knives and toss it into the air cutting the rope connecting the dead RED commander to the rope darts I hung him with, his body hit the deck of the ship hard getting the younger assassins attention as I then walked forward and kicked the man onto his stomach and then reached down to remove the deadly part of the dart and then pointed at them with it as I said, "First of all little girl I don't know who the hell you really are or what you're all about and the second thing is I respect your father a hell of a lot more than I do you right now."

I instantly caught the look of shock upon her face as well as those who were on her side as she then said, "You can't just say no to us young man, we have every right to induct you into our order whether you like it or not."

I actually let out a laugh at that, "So that's defending humanity's freedoms and the peace of the world by taking it from others, you sound more like a Templer then you do an Assassin."

I saw it instantly that she was not amused by my comment, "There are no more Templars you young idiot, they are extinct."

I was clearly not in a mood to hear this as I then walked over to Gato's body and removed the small piece of Templer jewelry that identified him as one of the Templer order and held it up for her to see, she and the others had a look of shock and almost disbelief as I then threw it to her father who caught it and also had a look of pure fear in his eyes knowing that soon we would all be in massive trouble and I couldn't blame them for thinking that.

She then walked forward to her father and lightly touched it thinking that it was some kind of illusion I had created until she realized it was indeed very real, but I could also see that she was still trying to deny its existence, "Just because he has some really old jewelry does not mean that our greatest enemy has returned, if they had we would've heard something by now father."

She then turned and walked up towards me with a clear intention to try to impose her will upon me, she should really consider just who she was messing with, "You will stop trying to create panic and terror among us they are extinct and the wars are over!"

I however narrow my eyes and let out a small guttural growl at her and pulled up my hood as well as activated my hoook blade as I slowly advanced upon her, part of what was inspiring me to do this was a speech Blackbeard had given to my ancestor as well as to Steve Bonnet that day on the Queen Anne's revenge.

I wanted her to understand what I have gone through part of it was just my own feelings come to the surface mixed with my anger at what been done to me and also the simple fact that I knew the Templars still existed and yet she refused to acknowledge this simple truth.

The fact so I let her have it, as I would later be told I had achieved a presence among them there was absolutely terrifying even though truth be told that wasn't my intention at all it was just to make a damn point to her.

People tell me later that was when the dangerous and deadly Pirate Lord who sought freedom and justice for the wronged and vengeance upon the guilty was born that day, I later found out they would call me Black Fox I almost laughed writing this down but her words still ring and a defiant tone in my head and I just had to get the last word in, "I know for a damn fact little girl that they still exist, I have killed three of their highest ranking MEN!"

Everyone I was told later had a look of true fear upon their faces as I continued to lay into her, "How are you? Me my knowledge and what has happened to me, have you watched seven Templer Lords work up to you and your mother and demanded that you be handed over to them so that they can do to you what ever it is they want based so fucking desire... HAVE YOU LITTLE GIRL, because I have... I watched them send their 50 bodyguards to kill us that night when I was just six years old and I saw them laughing the whole time until we started killing their pathetic excuse for men who follow greedy man and who take the freedom of others without giving a damn to the consequences."

Everyone would later tell me that I was getting my emotions sorted out there and that I was taking it out on her, her father would later tell me it was something she needed badly, "I watched my mother died in my hands BLEEDING out and trying to comfort me, it may not have been your mother but at least you didn't have to watch her die because some Templer decided he could control the world... Right now you're playing the fool girl and it's only fools and idiots you will attract and you will not believe they have returned until it's too late and you're being herded into cages."

I then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and held her close to me as I held the hook blade to her throat, "Until you understand what is really going on here do not tell me what to do as I have the right to make my own choices in this world, not you am I understood?"

She simply nodded her head to me in the quick motion demonstrating her fear at that moment in time of me and she wasn't the only one, "Good now excuse me I feel like drinking and some sleep."

After I said all this to her I then retracted my hook blade from her throat and walked away needing some time to cool my head and blood before I did something rash and violent to her, closely following me were my cousin her friend and Haku as well as Old Salt himself, what I didn't expect was for the water resistance members to also follow me but one of them however came to attention the as I said to him, "What's your name?"

"Ken Sir!" He responded to me.

"Mr. Ken remove the unwanted filth from the deck of the ship and prepare her for sailing to the Land of Spring immediately upon our return." I said to him watching him also node his head to me as I walked away back into the village to get what little sleep I could and rest for the coming trials.

XX

Traveler Captain's Cabin, The Land of Waves.

Ao and a few men that had accompanied him to the traveler were admitting to themselves that this man kept a lot of files about all of his dirty deals, needless to say the room was proving to be a treasure trove of knowledge the problem was finding what their leader had slightly overheard was proving more difficult than they had anticipated.

"Sir their is so much here that I don't even know what the hell am looking for but after reading just a handful of this stuff I'm glad he's dead." One of the fighters said after reading only a few documents.

Just then one of the men pulled back a hidden panel that was part of the compartment to reveal a rather large safe with multiple locks upon it, "Jackpot gentleman."

Ao quickly got up and came over to the hidden cabinet containing the vault and used his own hidden Byakugan to examine it in great detail, he let out a small curse word as he then turned to his men and said, "it's got decent construction but I can't see what's on the inside where going to have to open it fast and carefully."

One of the men who had a rather large cigar in his mouth motioned for everyone to back off as he went to work on safe examining it for weaknesses in planting is small explosive charges as soon as he was satisfied with his work any moved back lit the cigar and then triggered the explosives, almost everyone knew him as Boom in the resistance since he had a predication to large-scale explosives man clearly knew what he was doing to crack a safe without damaging the contents and then said to Ao, "Man this cheap bastard's safe was no challenge at all man, I mean really can you give me a real challenge some time when the fate of some country isn't on the line."

Everyone present could not help but roll their eyes at him as he then proceeded to open the safe and examine its contents in great detail, within just a few minutes a particular set of documents were discovered which everyone began to read at the same time sending their eyes as wide as dinner plates, "Like I said Ao thank God it wasn't hard when the survival of some country is on the line."

Everyone in the room could only agree with him as they read the document and realized they were all about to be extremely busy and needed to get this to Mei and that kid as soon as possible.

XX

The Drunken Dragon INN, Land of Waves,

Naruto and Karin had been resting been sleeping peacefully for the most part in the and thanks to the many villagers and the water resistance members who were currently keeping an eye on the more suspicious blue sea crewmembers including Sortiara who had still not gotten over how easily this young man had overpowered her in the first place, her father and old salt set at the board speaking to the old man who had been identified as Tazuna the bridge builder or as Naruto had come to call him the old drunk.

She still found it hard to believe that such power was being wasted on these children and the fact that they were even being considered being given a choice but at the same time part of her was beginning to wonder is doing something else with your life really that bad.

While Sortiara pondered her own thoughts both good and bad the two Uzumaki's dreamed peacefully about several ancestors and their lives but had to admit that they were both seeing a new ancestor and city that they had never seen before, all around them were plenty of peasants looking as if they had been starved for the most part and the language for the most part was absolutely exquisite to linguists in all honesty.

Naruto and Karin knew that they had spent enough time that dreams to be experiencing bleeding effect from this new set of memories and were making the most of it as they watched this new ancestor perform amazing new feats of free running they had never seen before as well as new stealth tactics that would come in quite handy and their teamwork was unimaginable unless you had been in a ninja squad.

But it was new hidden blade that caught their attention as they heard it called a phantom blade able to fire a small part into opponents at long distance with quite decent accuracy to boot, a few times then heard their new ancestor's name mentioned as the crowd also cried out for justice in some cases blood of their nobility who had taken so much from them and in many cases when looking to Arno and the assassins to bring it to them.

The last image the to solve was of a greedy noble man begging them to spare him and blame the peasants who were suffering for his well deserving fate as through him off a balcony into the hungry crowd below which then proceeded to beat the living crap out of him and finally severed his head from his body placing it on the spike as it finally died.

The two of them quickly awoke after this and looked at each other realizing it not been a dream for them and realized the sole had many questions that need answers including how they were able to experience others dreams of their family and even that event when they were seven.

Naruto quickly grabbed a bottle of rum into the swig and had to admit it was quite good as he had been told the night before they had decided to rest their eyes in the bar that it was a drink called Capt. Morgan and realized he had to get a little bit more this road.

Right at this moment Ao came running into the room along with the other members of the resistance who had been looking the traveler over with a fine tooth comb with a look of concern upon their faces, Naruto was one of the first to notice and quickly ran over to him alongside Mei who immediately asked, "What is it Ao, would did you find?"

As he brought the large case that had been in the vault over and placed it up on a nearby table upon its top was none other than the wax seal of the Water Daimyo himself upon it, as soon as they opened the container they were shocked at what they began to read virtually everyone in the bar was beyond scared as they realized that this little invasion of their island was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Naruto only needed to read a few paragraphs to know that all hell is about to break loose as he continued to read the entire page he instantly knew that more people he cared about were about to be in serious danger any wasted no time getting ready, "Mr. Salt!"

"Capt." he responded very quickly and came to attention as a young man then turned to him and said in a tone of command was unmistakable, "I want the Warlock armed and ready to sail in about four hours no more no less and get it done Mr. Salt we are burning daylight and we are leaving."

Mr. Salt immediately nodded his head after reading the document as well and went to work with several other men knowing that they had to get the ship's ready as soon as possible, he then turned to Mei who had continue reading and realized they needed all the help they can get as he was about to ask her but she beat him to the punch, "if you're about to ask for my assistance and my people you got it Black Fox."

What she called him had caught him by surprise as well as everyone else as she handed him one of the documents from the safe, needless to say he had one hell of a smile on his face as he then said, "I like it Black Fox creative, and thank you for your help."

She nodded her head to him and spoke softly, "You saved me and my people, and the honor is mine to help you and those people who still need our help against the Land of Water and its tyranny."

Cyrus and his daughter then walked over and looked at the documents as well and both felt a level of fear they had not known was there is a realized one of their homelands only financial revenue was now being threatened and realized no matter what they would have to become involved in some form or another.

Cyrus then walked up to the young man to see him preparing to leave as well as his young friends who also looked like they were giving up for war, "Don't be rash about this young man you need help."

"You I trust not her and this counsel of the order of the assassins, how the hell do I even know they will be willing to help the Land of Spring when they won't even willing to admit that the Templars or even still around and a credible threat?"

"What makes you think that they are going to even believe you even with the documents you have in your possession?" Yes a young man hoping to see him stop and think for a moment.

Naruto however stoped what he was doing for a moment and then said to his first Capt., "Because I know the daimyo and remember I'm a hero there, besides I'm not going alone and I would really appreciated if you'd come with me Capt."

Cyrus gave the young man a genuine smile as he looked at his hands and realized one of the hidden blades was damaged and missing, "Well your not doing very good going like that without a wrist blade."

Naruto then looked at his own and let out a small curse word as he then remembered his latest ancestor and then decided to ask inquire, "Have you ever heard of the Phantom blade before, do you think Raven would know where to find one or how to repair my original wrist blade?"

Sortiara had to admit to herself that she had never heard of this kind of weapon before and was extremely curious as her father then spoke to him in return as well as removing one of his wrist blades and handing it over to the young man, "Use this one for the time being young man, and it's the land of spring as fast as possible I trust you to help them fight this coming invasion, and I will bring your uncle Raven to see you both when we arrive in the Land of Spring."

Sortiara had become quite concerned by this, "What are you talking about father it will take more than a day to get the counsel as well as to retrieve the old man and get to the Land of Spring."

He gave his daughter a big smile as he then said, "You forget how fast the Blue Sea really is my daughter, by the time these two ships that are here thanks to our enemies actions arrive in the Land of Spring I will have already have picked up mentor Raven and informed the Council and be there as well to meet you all who knows I might even beat you all there."

It was only then she realized how fast the Blue Sea really was as she then turned to her own skeleton crew and commanded them to take control of the traveler to get it to the land of spring to help them in the coming war as she would be aboard the warlock keeping an eye on the young people who had changed everything for her in just a few hours as they all walked out of the bar watching everyone going about repairing the damage that had been done to the village and wishing them good luck on their journey.

Naruto however was busy writing something in the scroll with the old bridge builders help as they talked she then noticed the small tote taking the scroll with what looked like directions to hand it to the leader of the Hidden Send Village or someone named Gaara, as soon as the document was handed over the toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she watched the young man walk over to the Warlock and climbed aboard the ship and directing the crew as they prepare to leave.

She wasted no time getting aboard the ship and deciding to help since it was clear he did not want her there in the first place, Naruto knew from the sea charts that they would arrive in the Land of Spring by tomorrow morning if everything went according to plan.

He still cannot shake his own doubts and and fears but also that he wanted to make his own decision and would not have others make it for him, no matter what he wanted to meet Raven and decide his future on his own terms all he had to do now was wait.

End of Chapter Sequence Three.

Character Theme Songs, Naruto, Karin, Haku and Suigetsu's Torn To Pieces by Pop Evil.

Story Development Diary, 3

this chapter had turned out to be a little more difficult to write then I had first envisioned it being, originally this whole chapter was pretty much going to be the end of chapter 2 but I didn't want to rush anything while I was writing it and at times it took on a life of its own.

Another thing that happened was the new information on the new game unity which just made me even more hungry for more of the game series and the books another thing I have done is finally read the entire novel version of Black flag which opens up even more possibilities not just for this story but also for Lazarus one of my other assassins stories but this one was the one I paid attention to more than anything for a while and part of what made this chapter so much more challenging was my decision to say he hasn't made the decision to be an assassin right away he still wants to find his own way in life.

But at the same time I do want things to seemed simple as I still had another story connected to this one to think about as well and if you have two groups of assassins who are on different you know ethical boundaries you have a bit more interesting story element and what you see in the assassins orders that they're almost a little more like the Templars and yet they're still assassins but the problem is is that they become like ostriches with their heads stock in the ground and they are not willing to accept the world needs their help at all unless something effects all of them as well which is what we want to see in the next chapter.

At the same time this chapter gave me more time to introduce the other major characters to his crew's, in fact many of them will also have to have much of the same character growth the will to go through making up their own minds as well.

I'd also like the hero you think about where the stories going from here what you think is going to happen now, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Sequence 4, A Mentor's Guidance Begins.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

I will check for any mistakes but I haven't seen too many in my early walk-through of this chapter, please enjoy it.

XX Kazekage Tower, Hidden Send Village, Land of Wind.

Gaara was trying his hardest to understand what was going on as he and his siblings read the report that their sensei had just handed them regarding a certain bond young man, Kankuro could not help but speak out about what they were reading.

"This kid has a way of getting into some serious trouble."

His sister simply rolled her eyes as she looked at him and said, "Is that all you can say after reading this, I mean in a way he's been through even more shit then us."

Both of her brothers looked her in the eyes with a look of absolute surprise, Gaara could not help but left his eyebrow at his sister's comments.

Before any of them could open their mouths to comment they were surprised by the sudden appearance of a small orange toad, the small toad took one look at Gaara and took the small scroll that he had on his back off and then handed it to him.

Gaara was actually surprised by this change of events, "Thanks?"

"It's no problem send guy, Naruto told me that everything in this scroll is really important." The small toad said to them.

Kankuro was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on, "But we are told by the Hidden Leaf that he is unstable?"

Little toad could not help but let out a laugh of amusement, "Okay that's funny man, but don't believe everything they've told you."

Gaara had already opened the scroll and began to read its contents, as he read the contents he instantly knew that everything was going to change, "You'll all have to read this."

The three of them became curious as Gaara unrolled the scroll so they could read its contents for themselves.

Dear Gaara.

I hope that this letter finds you safely and that it has not fallen into the wrong hands, undoubtedly the hidden leaf has tried to convince you all to not only find me but hand me over gift wrapped.

Whatever they tell you do not believe them specially Jiraiya, when I was six years old I watched my mother being murdered by a group of men with unimaginable amounts of power at their disposal.

Unfortunately for me the village and these people decided it was safer for them to seal my memories away, when I fought the bastard the seal broke that was over a month ago and I've spent all that time in a kind of coma not only regaining those memories but reliving new ones for my ancestors thinks to my bloodline.

They then called me to a Council meeting upon waking up and banished me from the village but told me I would have to come back to serve them, like I am going to do that.

I have managed to escape before they could put the tracking seals on me and made my way to the sea, I'm writing this scroll in the Land of Waves.

However my famous luck for getting into trouble seems to be a constant as I have just had to help stop an invasion of the Land of Waves, luckily Gato the Third and his army of RED Mercenaries did not live to see the sunrise and their plans to turn these people into nothing more than slaves has been stopped.

Unfortunately once again my famous luck has struck, upon checking their ships we discovered that they were part of in advance force to invade the Land of Spring by the Land of Water.

There are documents sealed in the bottom of this letter, their copies of the ones we discovered.

We are currently en route to the Land of Spring hoping to get to them in a enough time to prepare them for this coming battle, I have also talked to the village leaders of the land of waves and they have agreed that having a foreign military presence in their country might be beneficial not only to their safety but also to help you with your need for trade.

If you can send some kind of help to the Land of Spring I would appreciate it greatly but be careful as I don't trust the Leaf right now, I hope to tell you guys more in time but right now I need to be absolutely careful and I wish you luck and hope to see you sometime the future.

All four of them were surprised by what they had read and quickly unsealed the documents, needless to say although these were copies they were in shock with what it detailed.

"I really don't want his luck." Kankuro said out loud with everyone agreeing with him.

"What do we do now?" Temari asked.

Baki picked up the documents but handed the scroll back to Gaara and motioned for them to follow him, "We see what we can do and hope for the best."

XX Afternoon Shinobi Academy, Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire.

Akima could not believe what had happened to her recently thanks to her recent actions in trying to have her brother exiled, when she had been told that she had been drafted into the Shinobi forces under a emergency act because of her actions.

Needless to say she had to reevaluate everything she knew about her life and what she had been told and now felt only remorse about her actions, she also looked around the Academy classroom and could not help but feel as if the entire military force was present here and had a sudden sinking suspicion that her brother was at the center of this storm.

Right at this moment the door at the front of the classroom opened revealing Jiraiya and Tsunade entering the room with a look of seriousness about them, the whole room begin to quiet down almost immediately as Tsunade then cleared her throat and spoke so everyone could hear her, "Good afternoon, as of this moment the Hidden Leaf Village is officially acting under wartime conditions."

Everyone in the room could not help but look at each other and begin to talk realizing that something big had happened, "As you all know we have officially lost two Genin one of them being Sasuke Uchiha, in Sasuke's case things are very different as we know who is responsible for taking him away from us... But."

Everyone was becoming even more curious as this special meeting continued, the members of the retrieval team who were present some still recovering from their injuries but no longer in danger and able to finally returned to duty were also very concerned about what was to come as he realized one of their members was not present.

Tsunade waited a few seconds for them to be done talking and then spoke once more, "But the retrieval mission was responsible for our main target leaving this village and the events that triggered it, a new retrieval will be set up just for him."

Kiba had a very bad feeling and he just had to ask, "Who's this person Lady Hokage?"

The Hokage cleared her throat and then spoke making herself quite clear to everyone present, "Naruto Uzumaki, and that comes as a personal request from the Fire Lord himself."

Everyone was shocked by this turn of events, "At this moment I'm turning the meeting over to Jiraiya Village Spymaster."

"Thank you Lady Hokage, good afternoon to all of you first understand why young Naruto is so important to this village and why certain events that have been done are now are becoming a national crisis forcing us to operate under wartime conditions you first need to know about the subject."

Everyone was listening intently realizing there was more to the young blonde than they ever realized, "Now Naruto was born on October 10 almost 14 years ago and it was the day of the Nine Tails attacked the village, his parents were Kushina Uzumaki his mother also known as the Red Blooded Death and his father was Minato Namikaze also known as the Fourth Hokage."

Jiraiya sward he could hear a pin drop, "That's right everyone his parents are some of the most dangerous ninja we have ever produced, the Uzumaki Clan for example were known for their abilities in the art of sealing that rivaled the best people in this village including myself and the Third Hokage as well as the Fourth."

Everyone was looking at each other as he then continued, "His mother was easily Kage level and for the lack of a better word could kick the Fourth's ass like it was nothing, but know this technically as far as we know he is the last of his entire clan making him extremely important to us."

One of the ANBU's was surprised by the statement but had met his mother and decided to ask a question, "So when she died he became the last known member of his entire clan, aren't there any others?"

"It is possible that there are more out there but at this moment he is the only confirmed surviving full-blooded member of the clan that we know of, he's also a member of the Whirlpool Lords family making him pretty much on the same level as a daimyo to us here in the Village."

One of the Chunin in the room then remembered something he had read in class and spoke out loud for all to hear, "Isn't the Uzumaki clan related in some way to Lady Tsunade's clan?"

"They are indeed in fact and without their help we would not even have this village, the Land of Whirlpool convinced the Fire Lord of the time to support this village, now you know how important this clan is to us."

Jiraiya could see the look of shock in all their eyes as he continued, "What most of you may not know is that right when the Nine Tails attacked his parents were forced to seal it into him to protect this village unfortunately many of the people here in the village saw him as nothing more than a demon, that was very bad mistake on our parts as he could unleash it upon us in some form of revenge... His mother survived the attack and recovered as well as begin to train him in their clans ways however at age 6 he had to watch her being murdered by several men who somehow found a way into this village."

This surprised everyone greatly and began a new round of talking amongst themselves.

Jiraiya had a feeling this was going to happen, "Unfortunately because of these events and because of several things that happened he blamed the village for her murder and be perfectly honest we think someone helped them do it, and this is where the seal comes in and it was a memory seal."

Everyone now understood why he was like he was, it meant that something really bad had happened to him that night so long ago.

"That seal basically meant that all evidence of her murderers were lost to us, we were hoping to slowly remove it over time because of his negative feelings towards the village but unfortunately before we could even begin the retrieval mission put Just a enough stress on him to completely destroy the seal which is the reason he spent a month in a coma."

This time they did hear a pin drop and noticed the open mouths of just about everyone in the room.

"I know it's a little scary but that's not all I'm afraid... Without the seal every event and memory that made him a young prodigy have returned with full force, when he was six years old he was already a Genin level ninja and had even made his first kill that night... In fact it was eight of them "

One of the ANBU's in the room with long purple hair then said out loud so that everyone could hear her, "Well that's all good but what are we dealing with right now?"

"To put it mildly he could easily be a low level Jonin for all we know, he has a photographic memory and the bloodline which is capable of allowing him to identify a friend from foe find things that is will hidden in the environment and its enhanced healing abilities... There's also said to be a third part to this bloodline which I'm still having trouble believing is even possible."

Everyone was surprised by that comment.

"The third part of his bloodline is rumored to allow them to literally relive their ancestors memories and in some cases even gain their skills and considering who his family line is we could be in a whole hell of a lot of trouble."

Tenten had been mostly quiet during this, but decided to speak now as he was one of her few friends, "Who are some of his ancestors and are your afraid of them?"

Jiraiya was beginning to fill his years catching up to him, "His grandmother for one, I met her when I was just graduating from the Academy and her name was Washi Uzumaki and she was better known as the Red Reaper of the sea."

Everyone who knew about this woman was an absolute shock, "And she was one of the most dangerous woman to ever be either a ninja or sailor, some even said she was an assassin on like some holy mission and she even stopped the Second Ninja World War from breaking out almost a decade in a half early."

Tsunade then stepped back up and spoke to them, "As of this moment you are all under SS rank security secret of this village which means absolutely no gossiping about what you have learned here today as the penalties could be either imprisonment for life or will just kill you!"

Everyone was even more surprised by her seriousness as she continued, "You will all be given information on the targets and be ready to be deployed at a moments notice, you'll all be training and working together to successfully bring him in unharmed am I understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads or vocally respond to her.

The room was then silent as the grave, she then continued, "There is something else as well if him and Sasuke ever patch things up and begin working together we will have two of the most powerful Genin out there to deal with and considering that their mothers were best friends as well as their fathers and the fact that the Uchiha clan when they were still around were in charge of the police force and were still investigating his mother's murder we would have some problems on our hands if they team up in one revenge."

Everyone in the room was still trying to process what was being said to them as she then continued, "Remember this is not over, it's just the beginning... Dismissed!"

XX Territorial Waters of the Land of Spring, ship Warlock.

Naruto walked the deck of the Warlock with a sense of purpose about him as he watched the crew check and recheck everything making sure that all of the weapons in cannons were in proper operating condition and ready for action.

He eventually came to one of the guns and noticed a young boy may be just a few years younger than him checking the Canon with his cousin, she looked him in the eyes wondering what was to come.

The young boy in question was clearly nervous and had to stop every once in a while as his hands shook thinks to the pressure that they were all under, the boy actually jumped near a little bit as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see none other than the Black Fox looking down at him with a smile upon his face.

Naruto then patted him on the back who begin urge him along to the sleeping quarters of the ship, "Go get some sleep boy you need it badly."

"But I'm fit Sir and I can do this?" The boy spoke to his Capt. hoping to prove himself on this voyage to the young man was now urging him to rest.

Naruto let out a small laugh at that and then said to him, "You're not the only one who needs rest... I assure you kid you won't be the only one to go to sleep and if our enemy does come, well then you will just wake up to do with them."

The young boy nodded his head and then walked below the deck to get some sleep, right at this moment Sortiara walked up behind him and then spoke, "You chose wisely it would not have been my choice to send him below at a time like this."

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance and then turned to face her, "So you would keep them awake all throughout the night not giving them a moments rest, is that what you're telling me?"

Sortiara could not help but feel the eyes of the crew upon her, "I consider it at least, right now it was not warranted."

Naruto and Karin both gave her a dirty look as they walked past her, "We are retiring to our cabin, the ship is yours until morning... And we had better be on course to the Land of Spring's capital or I will throw your ass overboard myself am I clear!"

She actually swallowed a bit especially in fear and nodded her head as she said with a sense of dread in her voice, "As the grave Sir!"

"Good... And you two had better stop fighting each other or I will break something you to find necessary for life."

The majority of the crew was surprised by this comment until the looked back and saw both Haku and Suigetsu frozen in place in mid-attack, the two of them were at a loss for words and said at the same time, "How the bloody hell did he do that?"

Within a minute to two cousins were sleeping peacefully on the captains bed in the main cabin of the ship drifting into the land of dreams and memories, the two of them opened her eyes we were shocked to see what looks like an evacuation of some sort."

"Where the hell are we now?" Karin asked her cousin.

Before her cousin could even answer her there was sounds of explosions going off in the distance, right at this moment in man carrying a child ran past with a small redheaded girl right beside him.

The two of them suddenly realized that they were seeing their parents on the day of the attack upon Whirlpool and followed quickly, the man stopped in front of the a large ship where a redheaded woman and a black haired man stood but it was the features of the two people he had stopped by that caught their interests.

The redheaded woman was clearly an Assassin whereas the man seemed to have the looks of a Templer about him, standing next to the man was several men in armor with a gold and red Templer cross upon their chests.

The two cousins were still trying to figure out why there were Templars on Walpole and why the Assassins were not trying to kill them, the man who had stopped in front of a woman and young man who could put the way down and spoke, "We got out as many as we could, but the Assassins of the Order are not helping us one bit sister."

One of the Templer soldiers let out a educated grow, "I can't believe they are not trying to help defend their home, those traitorous bastards."

The black haired man then spoke, "We have to do something about them Washi, there is no telling how many people have died because of their actions today."

Washi hated to admit it but she knew that her husband was right, "I know but I just wanted piece at the time and it ended the bloodshed and stopped the war for a time, I mean the Assassins and the Templer managed to achieve peace and finally work together to achieve peace and freedom why can't they have worked with us instead of against us."

One of the Templer soldiers then spoke, "Do not feel bad my lady it took us a long time to realize while the majority of our ideals were not wrong we went about them the wrong, and way we still have to hunt down the dark ones of our order and stop them from plunging this world into darkness once more things have been better and it's all thanks to you and him."

The young man nodded his head and then turned to the younger redheaded man who had the young boy was next to him and said, "Raven please get our children and your family out of here get into the safety of the Hidden Leaf as soon as possible."

Washi then looked around and noticed that her sister-in-law was missing, "Raven wears Anna?"

The little redheaded girl also noticed her absence and also looked into her uncles eyes and instantly realized when it happened but did not want to believe it, "She's coming right?"

She watched him close his eyes and the pain that was upon his face and let the tears fall from his eyes, she then looked around and noticed all the adults had a similar look of anger and sadness upon their faces.

Washi walked up to her brother and put her hands on his shoulder forcing him to look into her eyes, "Get what's left of our family out of here brother."

The children and him instantly realized what she was saying, "No you are both coming with us, both of you!"

She quickly grabbed him by his cheeks and put her forget the innocence spoke softly to him, "Please get our family out of here right now, need you to keep an eye on the Order and take them out if you have to... Now please go, please."

He nodded his head to her and she looked down at her children and saw them practically pleading for her to stay with them, "Don't go mommy, please don't go!"

She hugged them both tightly and spoke softly to them, "Do not worry my little ones I will be with you always, protect your brother and please survive."

Before anything else could be said in explosion rocked the area causing everyone to go on alert, Raven quickly grabbed both of the children and ran for his nearby ship, all three of them turned back to watch both assassin and Templars fighting together to save their collective future and hope for peace and freedom.

Naruto suddenly felt himself pulled out of the memory and into the main containment room of his mind that contained Nine Tails, he pulled himself out of the water and walked up to the cage and looked mighty entity right in the eyes.

Fox actually had a huge grin on his face bearing its many teeth as it then spoke, "You Assassins are quite interesting I must say, I must admit that that damn seal made you quite annoying."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment it meeting that the Fox was a little bit right, "I assume there's a reason I'm here right?"

The Fox actually let out a laugh at this, "Definitely not an idiot anymore, I like that."

"So what's your deal anyways, why were the Templars so interested in getting a hold of you anyways?" He asked.

The Fox had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later and simply lay down and put his head on its paws, "I'll simply go with an abridged version of my origins, to put it mildly all nine of us were created originally as in energy source with a 10 tails."

Naruto instantly had an idea what he was talking about, "The story of the Sage of the six pass, the 10 tails was something the first civilization created?"

Large Fox nodded his head and then continued, "Exactly all nine of us convert the energy from nature itself into what you humans now call Chakra, human sages can also do it but they have to be careful because it can kill or transform them into something else entirely."

"You mean like the pervert?" Naruto asked the Fox but with no real respect for his former sensei.

Naruto swore he heard a growl that sounded like it had come from a female, "Don't even get me started on that pervert, but in essence you are correct."

"So what you're saying is that all nine of you were originally created as a renewable energy source even though you were a sentient lifeforms in a sense and he still used you to power a what super weapon?" He asked.

The Fox then rolled his eyes, "No you think, but even though they possessed the technology to control it they could not guarantee it would last as it to had a mind of its own as well."

And then like 500 years ago Sage comes in and liberates all of you from that prison, what happened?"

"The Sage became the first human sacrifice to contain us all and safely hidden away the body of the 10 tails hoping that it would never be restored, he gave us the knowledge of everything we need to know and as you know gave birth to the two founding clans of the Hidden Leaf... But he is also a direct relative of yours by blood."

Naruto was surprised to hear this, the Fox however decided that their time was up for the moment as there was things needed to be done in the outside world, "Now kid I need my sleep and it's time for you to wake up!"

Naruto shot up the wake quickly noticing the look of concern on his cousin's face, "What happened to you?"

"Had a little talk with the Fox, learned some interesting things about her."

Karin suddenly felt a bit of pride knowing that one of the most powerful entities in the world was a female, "way to go us girls, so what did you learn?"

Before he could even say a word they heard the lookout shout, "Land off the port bow."

Without shouted out he quickly got out of bed and quickly began to arm himself once more as quickly as possible, "I'll tell you later right now we got a lot to do."

She nodded her head as well as she also quickly armed herself and both of them headed out onto the deck.

XX Spring Dock of the Capital City, Land of Spring.

The Warlock moved slowly into the harbor as one of the many military ships came up alongside, "Hello, we need your papers to clear you to dock."

Before Sortiara could say anything to the port authority officer Naruto quickly walked up to the side of the ship as the men suddenly remembered who he was from the last time he was here last and shouted out, "We need to see the Spring Lord immediately it's a matter of life and death."

The officer immediately recognized the young man in question and nodded his head as a nearby dock was being cleared for them, he then motioned for Mei to follow him as well as Sortiara much to her surprise as they each carried a piece of the documents they had recovered the morning that of the coming battle in their hands.

After a little bit of time at the Port and informing them the two more ships were still on the way they made their way to the palace quickly, upon entering the main throne room of Koyuki the Daimyo of the Land of Spring.

Upon looking up Koyuki was surprised to see the face of a young man who had given her hope once more, she immediately got up from behind her desk and walked over and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Once she was done hugging him and giving him a little room to both take a breath and move she noticed he held up a rather official looking documents with the seal of the Land of Water upon it, she had a rather bad feeling crept into her gut at seeing the documents and instantly knew that something bad was going to happen.

She then looked him in the eyes hoping to God that it was a terrible hoax, "You better get your military here as soon as possible and read up, it's important."

She nodded her head to him and motioned for her assistant to gather the necessary man as a meeting was called, she then motioned for her guests followed her into a rather large room that had clearly been billed for times of war.

All three of them were quite impressed as they walked into the room, Koyuki quickly opens all of the documents and began to read them through hoping to find a way out of this predicament.

Unfortunately there seemed to be no way out of this coming fight, the good news was they knew when the attack would take place but the question was would they even stand a chance.

"They're sending one of their super dreadnoughts here, the only thing we have that can even take it on at this time is our Advanced Fort." She said with a bit of concern in her voice as many of the generals and admirals had entered the room at this time and began to study the documents as well.

Naruto remembered the airships as he had been captured on one by her despicable uncle, "What about the airships?"

Sortiara was surprised by this statement and couldn't wait to hear the Spring Lord's response, "Normally that would be a option for us but at this time the two Airships we have are undergoing a massive refit at this time, and even if we were to speed up the process they will be not ready for at least another two weeks."

Mei realized why the Land of Water was attacking now, they knew that the main weapon they would have to deal with was out of action making an invasion of this land possible without committing to many of their forces to the endeavor.

Naruto was surprised by the comment but also realized that things were about to get a lot tougher, "what kind of military forces do you have at this moment?"

One of the admirals then spoke, "We have exactly 8 fast attack cruisers and six heavy battle cruisers and three battleships in our Navy that are all here in port export right now they are receiving upgrades that will likely be done in two days."

Another of the admirals looked at the document and felt as if he had just seen their deaths coming, "Well then we all have a big problem coming, it says here that they have 10 heavy cruisers eight battle cruisers, 4 battleships and one super dreadnought on the way."

One of the generals did the math, "We have 17 ships to their 23 warships, everything they're bringing is in a heavier category then we have."

One of the other generals in the room then spoke, "Our only hope is the Fort but that will be their main target when the battle commences, we need help my lady."

Naruto sensed a need to act, "The Warlock can be added to your fleet, she was once a RED Mercenary ship so she's quite well armed for combat."

One of the admirals however then spoke, "That is very gracious of you sir but, even with it's presence we are still outgunned by at least five ships and who knows how many ground troops."

One of the generals then made a suggestion, "We could call for help?"

One of the other generals then made a rather uncomfortable sounds as he spoke, "There's no guarantee that they will help us at all or we won't pay for it dearly in time, let's not forget what the Hidden Leaf has done to him."

Right at this moment a voice spoke out that caught the attention of Naruto and his companions, "Then perhaps I can help you?"

Sortiara instantly recognize the voice of her father and quickly ran over to give him a hug, he quickly returned his child's affection and then walked forward to stand before the war Council of Spring to address them, "Sorry it took so long to get here but my important passenger isn't exactly a light traveler, ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce you to the current Daimyo to the Land of Whirlpool and my mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood... Raven Uzumaki."

Almost every single member of the War Council had their mouths open in shock at seeing a living legend walk into the room, his hair was cut short and was mostly gray with hints of dark red about it and his face was clearly wrinkled with age that gave him a kind of wisdom and logic about it.

The older gentleman turned to Naruto and gave him a smile and walked forward to stand before him and then spoke, "It is my personal pleasure to finally meet you in person Naruto."

Naruto was still in shock at finally meeting his distant relative, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you mentor, have you seen Karin yet?"

"Not yet young warrior, but I'm happy that Cyrus was able to finally find you two before our enemies could." The old man said as he turned to look the Spring Lord in the eyes only to be interrupted by Sortiara who seemed absolutely shocked by his presence here.

She looked between her father and the old man and was about to speak when her father quickly pulled her aside, "Not now my little Princess, I really don't want to hear about it now."

Everyone in the room was shocked by his outburst but also realized he was showing a great deal of respect towards his mentor, Raven then walked forward to Koyuki and then bowed to her as he spoke, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you my Lady I hope that the assistance of me and my associates were beneficial to your resistance movement?"

Several of the generals instantly knew who this was and were at a loss for words, "Oh my God he's real... It's the legendary Raven who helped warm the resistance."

Even Koyuki was at a loss for words as she had heard the stories from several of her people, unfortunately Sortiara had a look of sheer unbridled fury upon her face, "The Council's decision not to interfering in this war was absolute and to be followed to the letter even by you!"

Raven turned to her with a look of intensity upon his face that spelled her doom if she even opened her mouth once more without permission, "I do not answer to the Council of the Order, do not forget I am also the current Daimyo of the Land of Whirlpool and also the leader of the Assassin Brotherhood which grants me servant advantages and rights which your order does not have any say in!"

Sortiara instantly shut her mouth and backed up to stand behind her father as Raven turned back to the Spring Lord, "Please forgive the interruption but what can we do to ensure your country survival My Lady?"

Everyone in the room was surprised by the elder Assassins words as one of the generals then walked forward bowed his head to him and spoke, "Unfortunately Lord Raven we do not have enough ships to even attempt to mount a decent enough defense, we have at this moment 17 ships compared to their 23 including one of them being a super dreadnought."

Raven nodded his head as he walked forward towards the documents and held out his hand, "May I?"

One of the generals was almost in shock as he then picked up the folder and handed it to what many would call a living legend, Raven then proceeded to read the documents and handed the folder back over.

The old Assassin was clearly in deep thought as he then came to a decision, "I believe with the addition of both the Warlock and the Blue Sea you might stand a better chance in this coming battle, but you will still need quite a bit of help if you want to survive and emerge victorious... And even if you merge to a merge the victorious you will still have to heal from the injuries will be inflicted upon you."

Suddenly everyone in the room began to feel as if there was a shot at survival, one of the generals became even more curious, "How can you even the odds out for us?"

Raven nodded his head and then addressed the assembly of generals in one Spring Lord, "Remember I am a Uzumaki and we were known as the ultimate seal Masters of this world to such an extent that we were feared by practically everyone, one of the seals we possess is a type of shield powered by nothing but Chakra and strong enough to withstand multiple hits from a standard warship."

"But what about the dreadnought?" One of the generals asked.

"The shields might be able to withstand one of the big weapons being fired at them but that is all, however that might be all you need to either abandon the ship and save the crew or if you have the opportunity to quite possibly continue the fight for a little bit longer." Raven said.

Everyone in the room was clearly interested in this technology, "Is this seal similar to the one they use in the Land of Wind's the Hidden Sand village?"

Raven nodded his head, "We actually helped them design the original seal they use and they've improved it in their own way but we possess some of the more advanced forms of this technology and have reinforced it in ways you could never imagine, your technology at this time is the only thing at this time that can only compare to our seals."

Naruto then decided to speak, "The Traveler also on its way it may not be the fastest ship but we can defend itself, may not being much but it's better than nothing."

Raven then walked over to his great nephew and put his hands on his shoulder as he then motioned that it was time to go, "We have much to do younger one, after all there is one ship that might just be able to take out the dreadnought and it's yours."

"Mine?" He asked puzzled until he realized just what the old man meant.

"This is undoubtedly what your mother told you I was holding for her, unfortunately it is yours now and might be this countries only hope." Raven said with a sense of urgency.

Koyuki quickly talked with her generals as she watched the two Uzumaki about to leave her room and quickly stopped them as she then said, "Do you need anything from us to make all this happen?"

Raven turned to Cyrus and asked, "Is there any kind of special equipment we could use Cyrus?"

Cyrus nodded his head and then walked over to one of the generals, "Can I see a supply list and possible weapons you have at your disposal that we can equip to our ships so that we can aid you in the coming battle?"

The general quickly nodded his head and went to work helping Cyrus acquire the necessary supplies, Naruto followed Raven out of the room wondering what kind of course his life was going to take.

XX Blue Sea and The Warlock, Harbor Land of Spring.

Suigetsu, Haku and Karin were currently waiting at the dock of the Warlock or the return of Naruto, the three of them had watched Capt. Cyrus disembarked from the Blue Sea in the company of a older gentleman.

That had been nearly 30 min. ago and the three of them were becoming concerned wondering if anyone in this country would even believe them, Suigetsu however was becoming very concerned about what to do with his own future.

Haku was also becoming very concerned as she noticed many military and engineers approaching the ships and realized that her blonde friend had succeeded, "Looks like he did it."

"I'll believe that when I see it ice Princess." Suigetsu said not caring about the others around him at the time.

In all honesty he had to admit that the prospect of a coming battle with the Land of Water was not something that he wanted to think about or even experience as he had just gotten his freedom back.

Right at this moment Naruto, Cyrus his daughter and the old man returns to the dock and it was clear something was going to happen, Naruto immediately walked up to several members of the crew and then directed them to the Blue Sea.

Naruto then turned to Karin Haku and Suigetsu him and spoke, "We are leaving the Warlock here, we're all heading to the Land of Whirlpool for training and to pick up something that could not end this conflict... So?"

He then motioned to the Blue Sea for them to follow him only to see Suigetsu was a look of absolute stress upon his face as he said, "Oh no count me out of the one, I am not going on some crazy adventure with you guys that's going to get me killed... No way I'm staying right here!"

Naruto simply rolled his eyes as he then came up with a simple tactic, "Yeah that's a good idea Suigetsu stay right here, and in about 7 to 8 days if we fail to stop the water Navy you'll get to see what half burnt vicious Water Nation soldiers who want to kill you by the way look like."

Suigetsu began to consider his options and hated to admit that he owed people but also considered the opportunity to get even with some of the people who had tried to make him into a weapon and had let him be experimented upon, "Well, what the hell are we waiting for then?"

Both Karin and Haku were absolutely surprised by what they had just seen them both said, "How the bloody hell does he do that?"

Naruto turned to Mei who had just walked up to him and said, "Are you going to stay and help them prepare?"

She nodded her head, "They need all the help they can get right now, but what about you?"

"I'm going to be all right, this is something I've got to do it if I want to learn more about my family's past and what my future holds." He said to her.

She then put her hands on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "I hope you find what you are looking for, but don't forget to come back and help us."

"I won't promise."

XX Blue Sea, Open Ocean en route to the Land of Whirlpool.

Naruto and Karin now stood before Raven on the deck of the Blue Sea, Raven then looked them both over and walked over to Karin and gave her a warm smile, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Karin, your father was always interested in helping people and I believe you have inherited his traits in that."

She gave him a sad smile realizing how true that statement was, "My father always talked about a caring uncle."

Naruto remembered a few stories that his mother had told him about his great uncle Raven, "I remember when I was about five years old my mother telling me about you a little bit."

The old Uzumaki let out a small laugh at that and then spoke to them, "It is my personal pleasure to meet you two and to know that our clan survives, but at the moment if we are to truly survive I must know how skilled you are the ways of the Brotherhood's?"

Raven then pointed at Karin and motioned for her to come forward, "I will now test you in the art of combat, come at me with the intent to kill but only use your skills as an assassin."

She nodded her head as she activated the wrist blade and rushed forward at him, the small flight only lasted about 40 seconds in total but gave the old man a bit of information about her.

"You are still experiencing the Animus are you not?" He asked her.

She got back to her feet dusting her self all and nodded her head, "Yes I'm up to Haytham right now."

He then gave her a friendly smile, "Only Haytham and you are already this skilled, do not worry you will master more in time."

She could not help but smile at her uncle as he then turned his attention to Naruto, "Same rules apply although I'm beginning to feel my age with you."

Naruto then pulled his hood up and walked forward, he had no intention of rushing headlong into folly but instead decided upon caution instead.

The two of them stared each other down like a set of predators savoring the meal to come, without warning to those around them they sprung into action trading blow after blow.

Each attack was countered by both parties each one unable to find a clear advantage, on Naruto's side was a bit of experience along with the advantages of youth and upon Raven's side was the unknown and his greater experience.

It was clear to Naruto that Raven was in fact holding back but not by much, the older Uzumaki eventually had to stop the fight to prevent injury to the both of them.

Raven took a moment to catch his breath and then took a good look at his niece and nephew's felt a great deal of pride, he then motioned for them to sit down right next to him, "I assume you have many questions?"

The two of them quickly nodded their heads as Naruto then asked is first set of questions, "What the hell happens to us uncle, why is there an Assassin's Order and the Brotherhood?"

Raven had a feeling this is going to come up, "I will give you the abridged version, after all when you both begin to relive your grandmothers memories which I believe will happen you will understand everything."

Karin looked over to her cousin and then back to her great uncle as she then asked, "Why do they act so superior?"

Raven could not help but laugh at that comment, "I have asked myself the same question so many times, glad to see it's not just me... But to answer your question, they came into being because of the first ninja world war."

"So they just decided that they could do whatever they wanted, and to hell with the creed?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes and no... At first they just wanted to prevent a another war from breaking out like we did, but then it went too far embracing the ways of the old Templer order." He said to them.

"Are you telling us uncle that they became Templars?" Karin said aloud trying to come to grips with what he had just told her.

"Unfortunately for us they became more dangerous than the Templars, your grandmother and my father were some of her first victims almost plunged into a lamentable nations into another war trying to gain their so-called control and peace." Raven said to them.

Naruto was curious to know who this her was, "Who is this woman you are talking about uncle, the way you said her was with a great deal of discussed and hatred something that I know all too well."

Raven let out a small laugh and came to the realization that the brotherhood might have a chance at returning, "She was the daughter of my uncle one of them anyways, my father had a twin brother but also a younger brother who became quite power-hungry."

"What did she do to you and our grandmother's?" Karin asked him.

"They were responsible for the Brotherhood almost becoming extinct, but their actions also gave us an Allie that we never had before."

"You are talking about those Templars who were helping us defend Whirlpool?" Naruto asked him.

Raven was even more surprised realizing that they had relived a few memories from their parents, "Your grandmother was the one to lay the groundwork for peace butts not all of the Templars wanted the war with us to end, and with the Assassins Order at the time competing with them for control over this world we were practically trying to stop the bleeding of a patient who was still being assaulted by an enemy."

"How are they different?" Karin inquired.

"For one they realize that freedom was something that they could never control and any attempt to do so only created more suffering and in rebellion, they realized that their ways were not flawed but had been used by greedy man who only desired control over all who live upon this world." Raven said to them.

Everyone was listening to this conversation including the few members of the order wondering why they had never heard any of this before, "It took a few months in the year for us all to begin to truly work together but they realized that each of us had a role to play, their role was to maintain order control and peace during the times of peace but to still allow freedoms to not only be expressed but also experienced so that everyone could live a happy and safe life without the threat of war or death, aiding them was us the Assassins Brotherhood working from the shadows to maintain that piece on both sides and to prevent the horrors of the past from repeating."

Naruto was beginning to understand as his uncle continued, "Thanks to this new system that we had worked on together we were able to prevent many innocent people from dying or being used as slaves and eating us was a third group from the shadows called the free Masons, they kept an eye on both of our groups and identified any threats that might lead to another war or the death of innocent people."

Naruto was surprised to learn that they had developed a kind of symbiosis to each other thus ending the great war that had lasted for more than a 1000 years, "But I take it the two groups refuse to evolve wanted to ensure that the war would never end?"

"I'm afraid so, the order was the first to be dealt with but we knew that the Templars of the old ways would one day return and we would have to fight them."

Karin was fascinated by what she had learned that she also realize that there was still a massive question about how the order was living with them, "But if they were your enemies why are they living with you?"

"That would be things to your grandmother, in one major engagement we managed to stop the second war from breaking out early and in the process tried to make peace with the order and it worked as the main members who had begun to instigate the war were all dead... What was left of the order change their ways up to a point but it's we knew there was chance they would still remain a threat to us."

Naruto turned his head and looked at the pew order members who were on the deck watching them like dogs and remembered what he had experienced in his mother's memory, "They let you in the Templars do the fighting then took a good deal of power?"

Raven nodded his head and then spoke to them, "Only a few of them wanted to preserve the peace, they may have a good deal of power but it's come at a price since I am still technically the daimyo of what is left of the land of Whirlpool."

"Should we be concerned when we see them?" They both asked him.

"Yes you should, there were only three of the old guard left that we will have to deal with and their power and they will do anything even killing us to keep it."

Naruto nodded his head and realized they needed to be ready for a fight, "If they want to fight us I won't deny them but I won't start it either."

Raven nodded his head at this and then said, "Good, I have asked the captain to go a little slow we will arrive in the morning rest now and I will see you in the morning."

XX Uzumaki Compound, Land of Fire.

Danzo and two of his route bodyguards stood before the well hidden compounds of the Uzumaki clan waiting for his two visitors to arrive, the first of them to arrive was none other than Iruka Umino one of the top teachers in the ninja Academy of the Hidden Leaf.

The next person to arrive much to their surprise was none other than Akatsuki member's and secret spy Itachi Uchiha, the two Root bodyguards walked a good distance away to give the three men a bit of privacy.

Danzo nodded to them both and then spoke, "I only wish this meeting was under more agreeable circumstances?"

Itachi simply gave a nod of his head and then spoke knowing that his time here was short, "As do I however we must make this meeting rather short I'm afraid as I have very limited time to spend here."

Iruka nodded his head in understanding, "I also agree we have to keep this short, Jiraiya has already dispatched his spotty network to locate Naruto."

Itachi could not hide the look of disgust and hate upon his face, "we were trying to avoid him leaving the village, this only makes him a bigger target for the Templar Order."

"Do not forget about the Assassin's Order they have become a little more active recently, and we still have no word if Raven has survived?" Danzo stated remembering the old sharpshooter of an assassin who just happened to be Naruto's great uncle.

Iruka could not help but feel as if everything they had done had been nothing, "Those two groups are going to get us all killed, can't they see once we started working together that this world is so much better."

Itachi walked over to the young Academy teacher and one of the few remaining members of the Templar Knights who sought peace and order as well as freedom for all, "You will see Naruto again and will have the opportunity to tell him about his past that he does not know at this moment more than I will."

"I may have been his teacher but with everything that has happened he may see me as only one of the dark Templars who will do anything for their order and control."

"We must not mourn the past but look forward to the future that is what Raven would say as well as your teacher the Fourth Hokage, if it had not been for that attack upon his wife when she was giving birth to Naruto we would have restored peace and freedom to this village and disposed of the dark ones." Danzo said to them hoping to get them a bit of hope as well as a direction for their attention to be focused upon.

"If Naruto is anything like his mother my mentor and we will be quite safe but we need to help him and guide him, I only wish my training in the Assassin arts had been finished before her death." Itachi said as he looked at the small necklace it taken from around his neck with the symbol of the brotherhood upon it.

Danzo nodded his head and then spoke knowing that their time was running short, "You have a point however you're the closest thing we have at this moment to to a full-fledged assassin until we can make contact with our old allies and pray that they are still among the living, follow the creed and keep an eye on our enemies as best you can."

"It will be done Lord Mason, but one of my mother?" Itachi asked the old WarHawk.

"She is still in a coma, Tsunade maybe the only one who can save her but at this moment it is still too dangerous to bring her into our little circle for the moment that is."

"I think we can trust her it's Jiraiya I'm worried about everything he's done reminds me of the old Templer ways." Iruka said.

Danzo agreed with the young Templar Knight, "Since you are part of the mission to recover Naruto use it as an opportunity to keep an eye on him and try to find candidates for both your Order and the Assassins Brotherhood should the opportunity present itself and make sure that he is not one of the enemy."

"I stand Lord Mason, I must return to my home now and prepare for the next day, May the father of understanding and freedom guide us all."

End of Chapter Sequence 4

Chapter Character Theme Songs,

Naruto and Karin's Theme, I'm Still Here By John Rzeznik from Treasure Planet OST.

Story Development Diary 4,

Chapter 4 turned out to be kind of a interesting challenge for me because I had almost no clue what I was going to be able to put into it, one of the problems I had was setting up certain story points like what's going to happen in the hidden leaf for example and how do you introduce the character of Raven properly.

The other thing I wanted to do was to show that there are still remnants of all the orders from the assassins Creed series still in play just in one or another, another thing is that we have groups that want peace and we have these groups want nothing but control and war.

Another thing I loved working on in this chapter was the certain advantages and new facts we have about AC Unity the new game, the new navigation system as well as the new weapons really will open up a new world of possibilities not only in the games but also in our story as well.

Another decision I had to make was to really explain how dangerous this coming fight is and I hope I did a decent job because I have a feeling that that one battle only take up maybe in entire chapter, but it's not something I'm going to rush into either.

Another thing that has begun to affect the story is what is happening in the background involving all of the secret organizations, another thing is that I am already begun work on the sequel story to this one that will follow the events just after the first ninja world war.

Washi his grandmother will be the main character of that series but will still feature him as there is something important that only she knows which means only her to living descendents can find what is so important to ending the conflict once and for all, I also wonder what you all think about the end of this chapter as I wanted to show that the conflict ended for some but there were those like in real life who won't let go of their power so easily even if it means the suffering of others.

I'm also looking forward to the next chapter because I'll finally be able to show off what is left of the land of Whirlpool, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Sequence 5, Battle Cry

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

Before I begin the chapter I want to introduce a concept for a set of short stories inspired by a rather unique week in August and I want to see if anyone else will take up the challenge.

Konan stood next to her favorite friend and pet Snuffy the Seal, "All right Snuffy all of you have to do is find a way in for us."

The little seal nodded his head to her and went to the top of the boat to jump into the water that surrounded the land of whirlpools as this was where the remaining Jinchuriki were said to have gathered, oddly enough no one else seemed to want to be too close to this island.

One of Pain's bodies was on the deck with her as well as Hidan who looked as board as can be and Kakuzu who oddly enough was holding a rather large high-definition camera as if he was expecting to see something and constantly was muttering under under his breath 'I am going to make so much money off of this'.

Just then Snuffy jumped off the bow of the ship but never made it to the water as a large 25 foot great white shark with what looked like a headband around his body was a symbol of whirlpool on it jumped out of the water and swallows the small seal with one bite.

Konan for the first time that anyone could remember let out a girly like screen, when she looked over at the others she knows that Kakuzu was hanging over the side of the railing recording the whole thing and a cell phone his other hand going, "Yes work it shark work it, oh yes Discovery Channel I have a great idea for a new weeklong thing."

Hidan had conveniently somehow changed into what looked like a shark costume and was holding up a sign that said 10.5.

Pain on the other hand could not believe what he had just seen as he realized this was going to be the longest week they had ever endured, "Holy sh."

Shark Week

It's a bad week to be a member of Akatsuk or a seal.

But for everyone else it's pretty Fucking awesome.

Yes I like shark week okay, but it gave me some ideas for some some uniquely themed stories featuring sharks and everybody's favorite evil organization with the sharks being the heroes of course.

And I like to see if anyone else come up with their own set of short stories based upon this concept as I do intend to make a story out of this pretty soon but I just thought this because of to.

XX Blue Sea, just off the coast of Whirlpool.

The morning had come faster than anyone had expected but Raven and Cyrus were ready for what was going to come this day, "Are you sure you want to do this old man?"

"Both of us know they have gained far too much power my old student." Raven said to his former student.

"They put their claws into too many people for my liking, but bearing their heads in the sand has had an unfortunate effect on their power and abilities."

Raven nodded his head and then said, "That it has my student, now it's time to end this conflict once and for all as we have a real enemy to fight."

Right at this moment Naruto and Karin walked upon the deck and stood before them, Raven turned around and walked forward to them knowing that he had to prepare them for what was to come.

"Within a couple of minutes we will arrive at the town of Maelstrom of the Land of Whirlpool, Naruto I believe it would be beneficial to give you your own Hidden Blade to replace the damaged one."

Naruto was surprised by the comment but quickly took off Cyrus Wrist Blade and headed back him, he then watched as Raven pulled out a box and opened it revealing two brand-new Wrist Blades but he instantly realized what they really were.

"Are those Phantom Blades!"

Raven then picked one of them up and handed it to his young nephew, "I have a feeling this will come in quite handy."

Naruto then put it on his arm as Raven handed the second one over to Karin, she then quickly put it on and began to test the new weapon out.

"I got a bad feeling this is going to come in quite handy today." Karin said out loud as she admired her new weapon.

Much to her shock the old man then handed her a set of weapons she remembered all too well from her childhood, "As I recall this was your father's personal favorite weapon."

She then took a hold of them admired the weapons her father had a great fondness for, "Hook Swords."

Just then the lookout shouted for all to hear, "Land ahead."

XX The Town of Maelstrom, Land of Whirlpool.

After docking the Blue Sea Raven and Naruto's motley crew of friends quickly walked through the village on their way to where the Central Council meeting room was located in the main tower of the village.

This was were most of the governmental responsibilities of the village were handled, it was also where the Assassin Order had decided to set up their main base of operations.

Naruto took the time to observe the town and its current state, he could not help but comment about this to his uncle, "It looks a little better than when I first went to the land of waves but is it supposed to be like this?"

Raven understood what his nephew was saying as he then reply, "Because of our current isolation from the rest of the world, unfortunately this is also meant that we have been unable to rectify certain things or have the town or village if you will grow."

Naruto understood what his uncle was saying as they entered the tower not knowing what was awaiting them.

As they entered the meeting room they could see all 5 of the personal council guards standing at attention waiting for anything to happen, in the center of the room was a slightly raised table with five separate seats they were currently occupied, 3 of them were somewhat close to Raven's age.

The one in the center of the table then gave a devilish smile, "Welcome back Lord Uzumaki as always it is a pleasure to see you before us."

Raven could easily since the sarcastic nature in his voice, "It is not everyday that I receive such a warm welcome, do you even know the reason why I left so suddenly?"

"We only know it has something to do with the Land of Spring Elder." One of the younger members said with a great deal of respect, but this brought a look of disgust from the older men of the Council.

"That it does as the current Daimyo of the Land of Whirlpools I have answered the call of assistance that our new ally the Land of Spring as requested of us." Raven said gauging their responses and trying to anticipate what was going to happen next.

The three elder members of the Assassin Order looked at each other and then let out a small chuckle as the one in the center then spoke, "Unfortunately we will not be aiding them in this endeavor."

Naruto was surprised by this comment, "On whose authority?"

The three elders were so surprised that this young man would deer to question them, "This Council does not recognize you boy as having anything to add to this meeting."

"I'm afraid he does, this is my nephew and niece and you will show them the proper respect." Raven responded a far more forceful tone than before.

The mentioning of a niece and nephew only made the three elders smiles grow into a devilish grin that would upset any demon who saw it with jealousy, "We were unaware that you even had family left Lord Uzumaki."

Raven ignored the insult and decided to instead probe further about their comment they had made, "I was also unaware that any of my relatives had survived until now."

"Well it is good that there are more than one of you now but you have not discussed this issue of assistance with the Land of Spring with us, this is a decision you cannot make on your own my Lord."

"Not without our cooperation that is." one of the order Elders said with a cruel smile upon his face.

Naruto that could not help but feel his anger rising and realized that something was very wrong about this meeting, Raven also pick up on these signals as he then spoke in a commanding tone, "unfortunately for you are only here to handle the Assassin Order's business and affairs you have no say in what I decide for what is left of this country."

The three elders could only smile as they put their planning action, "I'm afraid you've overstepped your authority Elder Raven, we have decided you no longer serve the interests of our order or what is left of this country."

"As such your members of the assassin brotherhood will be absorbed into our order and re-trained in our ways, and as for you elder you will be forcibly retired from service." One of the other elders said standing to his full height looking at them.

Naruto and Karin both instantly recognize that the shit was about to hit the fan and began to back up slowly, Raven however began to walk forward no longer using is keen for support and then spoke, "It would appear that you need a lesson in violence of just who your messing with, so let me to show you how we brought the pain in my days!"

Raven gave a confident smile and then remembered the song back in the saddle that he had once heard when he was younger, the five guards then moved in on him hoping to subdue him without a fight.

And of course the dumb guard just had to make a smart ass comment, "Alright old man just come along quietly."

Raven however gave him a bit of a look that just said, 'oh no you didn't.'

"Old Man?" With those words leaving his mouth Raven instantly exploded into action, the first two of them on his left were the first to feel his attack.

He quickly through this walking stick into the air as he then drove his hidden blade into their chests killing them, he then quickly performed a back kick into the middle member and then quickly turned around and drove his hidden blade into the man's chest also ending his life in the process.

The last two were surprised by how quickly this old man had dispatched their three comrades only to watch him rice to his full height still holding their comrade as he did so, they quickly used their throwing knives to try to kill the old man only to watch him use their dead comrade as a human shield.

As soon as they ran out of weapons Raven let the body fall to the ground revealing that he now had a rather large handgun in each of his hands, he then quickly took aim and pulled the trigger's sending the bullets crashing into their skulls ending their lives in the process leaving everyone in the room stunned as they all heard him than say, "Old man my ass!"

The three older members of the Order could not believe that this one old man had killed 5 of the their best trained soldiers and had been unable to subdue one old man, unfortunately their fears were only going to get worse as the two youngest members of the council now stood by Raven's side with looks of hatred upon their faces.

"How dare you betray us." One of the elders shouted out.

The young man however simply looked him in the eyes and then spoke calmly with a sense of purpose about it, "You betrayed us first, you kept a great deal from us and now you choose to destroy the delicate balance we've had for so long."

The other young man then spoke, "Your desire for power has already destroyed you and you don't even know it."

Right at this moment one of the elders noticed that both Naruto and Karin were no longer standing behind their uncle he turned around only to watch them both killing one of the elders without batting an eye.

The Elder who seemed to be in charge instantly went on the attack reducing a medium length knife to defend himself, Naruto was holding a set of kunai in his hands and was quickly proved to be quite adept at using them.

The Elder found it quite difficult to defend himself against this young child for the lack of a better word, several times he received deep cuts to his arms and torso only a few times able to deliver a blow that connected to his young opponent leaving two light wounds upon the young man's face.

The Elder watched helplessly as the young redheaded girl with glasses then proceeded to cut his only surviving comrade to pieces with her hook swords, he had by this time decided that he had had enough and knew that he needed to make his escape.

He had quickly managed to kick Naruto back a few feet from him and then quickly through a small bomb at the young man which then exploded into nothing but flames on his left side covering most of his arm and part of his upper body and part of the hood itself.

The elder quickly used this distraction to then make his escape out of a nearby window, Naruto had quickly managed to roll around on the ground killing the fire before it could spread or cause any permanent damage to him.

Naruto was thankful that some of the materials he used to make his battle robe were able to resist fire for a bit, he quickly looked up to see that his uncle was gone and then looked to his cousin who was helping, as they both nodded and went for the window.

The Elder found himself on the street with what remained of his order realizing how severe the brotherhood's influence had truly been, he then looked over to see Raven standing not more than 5 feet from him.

There were only a grand total of 10 members of the Order left standing beside the Elder as he then decided to try to manipulate the surrounding people, "Lord Raven is a traitor to us all, he has killed the other members of the Council and if we do not stop him right now he will do the same to you all."

This was however interrupted by the sounds of screaming coming from his own man as he watched the two young Assassin's cut into his men like it was nothing, Naruto was by this moment using the maelstrom sword in one hand and one of his kunai in the other easily dispatching these so-called Assassins.

The Elder became enraged by this only to watch as Sortiara and her father now stood guard protecting the civilians as the other assassins and ninjas of the whirlpool fought his ragtag group of warriors.

Before the elder could even make a move at the young assassin's he felt a strong punch to his head which sent him flying up to 10 feet away hitting the side of the building, he looked up only to see a man who some might describe as more machine than man.

The sounds of both metal and wood could be heard as the older gentleman walked forward and looked at the older and then over to Raven taking off his hat and said, "now you treacherous dog you wouldn't happen to be trying to owe I don't know, trying to kill what's left of my family would you?"

The elder however a look of fear upon his face but also one of pure anger, "Stay out of this Silver it's none of your concern Templer dog!"

The man now known only as Silver gave him a rather angry look as he then said, "My brother was a Templer Knight who I might add made a promise to protect people, just like his Assassin wife."

The Elder could no longer control his anger and rage and brought himself to his full height and made in attempt to stab Silver through the gut only to be surprised when he saw a black sword with red highlights and what looked like a whirlpool on it sticking out of his chest, the next second following this was followed by another sword emerging from his chest.

Naruto had by this moment walked up to the Elder with the look of absolute hatred upon his face, he then looked the man in the eyes and said, "Is all this death really worth all of your ambitions and desire for power, how many people have you sacrificed for your brand of justice and control."

The Elder could not help but be more infuriated as he listened to the boy, "My only goal was to protect what little we had left, and to see if your Brotherhood with finally die out!"

"And you failed... I know that my grandmother gave your people a chance to put their differences aside and work for a better future and instead when the Land of Whirlpools needed you the most, you all just walked away, so many innocent people died and then you buried your head in the sand pretending as if nothing was happening outside of this island." Naruto said to him.

The Elder then let out a cruel laugh, "All of the Templars from the ones who follow the blood red cross and those of the knighthood are dead and gone, there is no one evil left in this world that our form of order cannot stop and there is no enemy left to fight."

Naruto then reached into the pocket on his left side of his jacket although it had been burned but it was still mostly intact and pulled out a small piece of jewelry and held in front of the Elder for him and all to see, "I really wish your statement was true, then my mother might still be alive."

The Elder realized in his final moments that he had been wrong about something, but he was still a stubborn old man who still refused to change, "Then kill them Assassin, maybe you can fix what's wrong with all of us."

Naruto then nodded his head to the Elder and spoke in a reassuring voice, "May you be judged fairly in the next life for your actions and desires, rest in peace."

The old Elder simply nodded his head and then close his eyes as his body then hit the ground no longer moving as the last bits of his life faded from this world and onto the next.

Naruto reached down and pulled the maelstrom from the corpse as he then put the man's arms on his chest as a show of respect, by this point he finally managed to take a look at himself and realized he was going to need some new clothes hoping he could salvage what he was wearing and then came to the realization he cannot, "Oh man these aren't even a month old and already destroyed for lack of a better word."

Raven however gave him a genuine smile and a pat on the back as he looked at the field of carnage and then said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm too old for this crap."

Everyone let out a laugh and began to clean up to square as the old leader of the village and strange man with a mechanical arm motioned for the two cousins and their friends to follow them.

XX Ninja Academy, Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire.

Jiraiya was currently observing the many teams that have been put in his charge, he had been quite impressed with their progress so far but still could not help but feel a tiny bit of apprehension knowing that their primary target would be quite hard to locate and capture.

Right at this moment a young ninja clearly of the rank of Chunin approach the old sage with a piece of paper in hand, "Lord Jiraiya this just arrived for you from a Courier ninja."

Jiraiya quickly took the envelope and faint the young man as he then began to read the contents, he then quickly snapped to action getting everyone's attention, "All teams fall in right now we have our first possible lead."

Kakashi innocently realized that something was going on as he walked up alongside the Sannin, "So what happened?"

"I don't have all the details but one my contacts was traveling through the Land of Waves and says something really big just happens there in that we need to check it out much more thoroughly."

Kakashi nodded his head as he then asked his next question, "So how are we getting there?"

Jiraiya gave him a big grin as he then said, "We will be heading to Phoenix Nest Harbor first to board our ship."

"What a civilian ship?" The one eyed ninja then asked.

"No a fast attack cruiser, the Phoenix."

Kakashi then realized how important getting Naruto back was for this country immediately went home to pack for this unique journey.

XX Uzumaki Estate, Land of Whirlpools.

Naruto was was actually quite happy that he had not sustained any serious injuries but was however quite saddened that his battle rope had been the lack of a better word ruined, Raven was also admiring the clothing and had to admit that they at least done their job in protecting his nephew.

"You made them yourself did you not?" Raven asked him as he could tell that these were not a professional Taylor's job.

"Yeah I made it myself with some of the materials that were still sealed inside some of the scrolls, I have to admit they were something that I had become quite attached to." Naruto said as he admired his old clothing and watched his two uncles walked down a corridor and then backing him along.

Naruto then turned to his new uncle who he only knew as a Silver, "So what's your story?"

Silver walked alongside him and then spoke, "It's a very long story lad, but the quick answer is that my brother was your grandfather and a powerful Templer Knight who along with your grandmother finally stopped the bloodshed between the two orders."

Raven nodded his head and then spoke with a smile remembering his brother-in-law, "Thanks to the Assassins Order your grandmother and I were being hunted down like dogs with orders to be killed on site, it was thinks to him and his brother that I was not killed when they captured me... They got to me before she was able to rescue me."

Naruto was impressed by this, "That's cool but why do they call you silver?"

"Well my full names Jonathan Smith, and as for my brother he was William Smith."

Naruto stopped walking and remembered a story his mother used tell him and then had a huge smile on his face, "Long John Silver from Treasure Island, that's where you got your nickname?"

"That's right lad, I always did like him in the story and just like him I became a pretty good ships cook and a sailing master."

Raven nodded his head at this and then spoke, "Unfortunately during the attack on the old village he almost became like silver by almost losing his leg, thankfully Tsunade's grandmother was a excellent medic and was the one who taught her everything she knows and was the one who saved his lag."

As the two men walked down the corridor they came to a hidden door and walked through the entrance leading down into a large underground compound which have been dedicated to the Brotherhood's training, he then noticed that the compound was quite large for being underground with so many things to see and do.

He then noticed his uncle walking to a very pacific corridor which led further down into the ground of the mountain that the estate had been built on top of, after walking just less than a minute they emerged into a large cave area that could easily rival several dozen aircraft hangars of enormous size and sitting in this area was three ships one of them he recognized as the Blue Sea but the other two were a complete mystery to him.

The two ships were sitting in a special drydock being worked on, the ship on the left had clearly been to sea and looked like it seemed quite a bit of action as some of the visible damage it had sustained had yet to be repaired.

Wall the ship on the left had clearly sustained some heavy damage it was still from the looks seaworthy and was being prepared for battle if it came to defending the island, however it was the ship on the right that caught his attention as it looked for the lack of a better word brand-new and never once seen the open ocean.

Raven pointed to the ship on the right and spoke, "This is your ship now, it would have been your mother's if she was still alive."

Naruto then remembered several stories his mother had told him about a powerful ship that her uncle was holding for her and came to the realization this was it and was now even more curious to know more about the ship, "What is she?"

Raven himself gave the ship a good once over and then said, "The ship belongs to a class of vessels called Rebirth, her exact classification is a Fast Attack Battle Cruiser."

Naruto was impressed as he looked at the ship a good once over himself taking in every little detail that he could see, "So she's built to be fast and do as much damage as possible in a fight."

Raven nodded his head and then pointed to the ship's hole, "As you can see Naruto she's built to be extremely fast thanks to her design when she's in the water and the RAM on the bow also helps her cut through the water with ease, her stern is equipped with four heavy-duty reinforced propellers which allow her to easily reach a cruising speed of over 30 knots without a problem."

Silver then pointed to the masts, "She may only be equipped with twin masts but that doesn't mean that when she's using sales she's not extremely fast, the hull is reinforced steel, titanium and carbon fibers in all the right places making the hull significantly lighter than in the normally be but also extremely strong."

Raven then pointed over to the Blue Sea, "The Blue Sea is much faster and more maneuverable than any Rebirth class ship, but these ships are built to do a hell of a lot of damage if they ever get it into combat."

Naruto looked his uncle in the eyes and asked, "How many of these ships are there?"

Raven could not help but feel a little bit sad with his next statement, "There were four of them, your grandmother and grandfather had the first two in the class but were lost in the opening of the war."

Silver them pointed at the two ships that were currently docked, "Old Ravens ship here was the third ship to be built and this one was for your dear mother's and was still under construction at the time when the war started."

"So she's been ready for active duty for about five years now but there are a few things we've been working on to get her up to a lethal level right now and she could do a whole lot of damage to a unsuspecting fleet." Raven said.

"You said that she was the only thing that could take out the dreadnought, is that true?" Naruto asked.

Raven then motioned for his nephew to follow him on board the plane looking ship, "She still needs a good paint job and a figurehead but for the most part is ready to go right now, but she's only equipped with few of her weaponry at this very moment."

Raven then pointed to a nearby gun, "There are currently only 10 of these guns onboard right now, these are the primary guns 5 inch high explosive contact round."

Naruto was actually quite impressed as Raven then continued, "These rounds can cause a serious amount of damage to the Dreadnought's hole but they won't be enough to sink her on their own, these however can!"

Naruto looked over the side and saw a rather large set of guns are like nothing he had ever seen before, "Those are the main weapons of this ship, they are called Rail Guns or RG's for short."

"How powerful are they?" Naruto asked his uncle.

"Very powerful my young warrior, there are currently only three of them on this ship with a spot for a fourth if needed." Raven said as he then pointed to another weapon.

"These are the modern high yield Swivel Guns here and these over here these are the 50 caliber machine guns, ships only has two Swivel Guns but she is supposed to have up to 4 of these 50 calibers but we don't have the necessary resources to make two more of them."

Naruto then noticed at the front of the ship what appeared to be more placement for weapons but were empty except for one bit of equipment that looked unfinished, "Yes you noticed the mortar is not finished but while we do have the supplies to finish the construction of its components it would just take too long to get it operational but we are building them at this time."

Silver then pointed to a entrance to the lower decks and motioned for them to follow him, "Here we go lad this is the main gun deck and weapons locker for both information and weapons of war, all the extra ammunition is located behind these reinforced bunkers on this deck to protect the ship and not create a explosive situation."

Everyone then went below the combat deck to the recreational and crew quarters deck, Naruto was impressed by what he saw and noticed that this area also had heavy-duty armor plating on the inside from both the quarters and the inside of the quarters designed to protect the crew and their areas of pleasure and relaxation.

At the back of the area was the main galley which was quite impressive and had been well-designed to make the crew feel quite comfortable while eating their meals, Naruto and Raven then noticed Silver admiring the kitchen and the surrounding area.

Silver at a large smile on his face as he admired the dining area and the connecting quarters for the ships cook, he was also impressed by the large cargo area for the ship's food supply, "I've been wanting to put this kitchen to its test for some time now."

"I have a feeling your going to get a excellent chance for that uncle, what about the deck below us?" Naruto asked them.

They both looked at each other and then to the staircase leading to the deck below and then motioned for him to follow them down into the depths of the ship, once there they noticed three-man directing several others as they worked on several things including a set of seals that were being integrated into the ships systems.

The larger of the three simply pointed at the seals that one of the technicians was working on and spoke, "make sure you get all that just right and check your damn work otherwise it will blow up in your face and take out half the ship's electrical systems in the process."

The young man nodded his head and went back to work being even more careful than before knowing that a lot of people depended upon is work being just right, the three men in charge noticed their visitors and walked up to them knowing that there might be something special the Capt. might want done.

"So your Ravens nephew, I have to admit that you don't look like the kind of person to be a Captain of this kind of vessel but then again Cyrus speaks quite highly of you."

Naruto nodded his head and then spoke, "I do what I can, tell me can you do some kind of special work for me with the time we have left?"

The three men who looked at each other and had to admit that they were quite curious about this request, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Naruto quickly explained what he had in mind hoping that they could even do it, much to his surprise not only was it possible but even they were surprised by his unique idea to give this ship a almost ghost ship like feel which might actually help it out in a real-life battle.

"That is one hell of a creepy concept kid, but I like it... Anything else you can think of the might make this ship even more dangerous?"

Naruto at a huge evil looking smile upon his face as he then said, "Does she come in black?"

XX F.C.S. Phoenix, Land of Waves.

Jiraiya was busy watching both his young charges and the slowly changing image of the land of waves as the ship moved closer to the docs and the Great Naruto Bridge, all he could think about was the prospect of seeing his young godson again hoping to explain his actions.

The Capt. of the Phoenix walked up alongside him and spoke, "I don't particularly condone what you did you old pervert, I just hope you're trying to make amends with this kid and not make things for all of us any worse."

Jiraiya let out a small laugh, "I honestly don't know what to do anymore, but I'm not the one who is truly afraid of him right now."

The captain then took one look at the one eyed Jonin who was at this moment overlooking the young Genin and correcting them when they needed it, "I don't want to be in his shoes."

Before they could even say a word they heard the lookout shouted out for all to hear, "Village deadhead."

Everyone turned to the starboard side of the ship as they approached the villages port and their first view, however upon getting a good look at the village they let out a gasp at what they had saw.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the crew members was heard saying aloud.

As they looked at the ballistic tell that a large explosion of some kind had rocked part of the port area leaving destroyed buildings in its wake, the crew then instantly went on high alert as they noticed a Land of Wind naval vessel mortar to talk along with several cargo ships all bearing the flag of the Land of Wind.

The Capt. of the Phoenix immediately began to issue orders hoping to avoid a conflict, "I want the guns on standby no one makes a move unless they do is that understood!"

He quickly got shouts of acknowledgment from his crew as Jiraiya looked upon the village trying to determine what it happened as he then heard the Capt speak to him, "Well this is unexpected should I be concerned?"

Jiraiya also noticed several sand ninjas standing on the dock and noticed one in particular, "Yes we should be concerned, that's Gaara over there on the dock."

The captain began to feel his years catching up with him, "Oh great!"

XX W.N.D. Crow, off the coast of the Land of Whirlpools.

Raven's personal ship the W.N.D. Crow sliced through the water proving that although it was still heavily damaged it could fight if needed which was a good thing since it's younger sister ship still needed an experienced crew, Naruto had proven himself already as a competent Capt. and someone who kept his head in a crisis.

Naruto thanks to his unimaginably high levels of chakra had been able to create a clone of not only himself but of the crew and ship which aided them in their training, the two ships were trying their best to get in a perfect firing position as they easily could match each other in speed and maneuverability.

Naruto let his ancestors experience as well as his own instincts guide him as he quickly made a sharp turn to Starboard and quickly shouted for the crew to open fire, within a second the clone ship was made into nothing but smoke as the shots hit true upon the hull and mast clearly showing that the crew had improved greatly over the last 4 days of constant training.

Raven quickly ran over to his nephew and helped him up as he could tell that using his chakra in such a way was a major drain upon his body, the young man nodded his head to his mentor and great uncle as the old man then took the helm of his ship once more guiding it back to the hidden port of call.

Raven then noticed that his young niece Karin walked over to her cousin with a bottle of water which he quickly consumed, "You have done well, by tomorrow your black nightmare should be finished and ready to sail."

Naruto nodded his head and wondered what was to come as he still had one more day to train, but in truth he knew that they needed to train with their ship and get used to her.

"Do you think they're ready uncle?" Naruto asked him hoping for an honest opinion.

"We don't know until they're actually faced with combat, but to be honest I think they have a strong chance of not only surviving but saving lives in the process but only time will tell." The old man said as he piloted the ship into the dock looked upon the ship that only a little while ago had been nothing but a still unfinished hull waiting to be given its name.

Naruto was hoped to his feet as he then looked to his crew who had assembled before him waiting to leave the ship, he looked over all of them and gave a strong smile of appreciation and then spoke, "I think you all but tomorrow we ready to ship to leave port, we not only fight for our home here but for those who cannot fight."

The crew nodded their heads in agreement and waited for him to speak once more, "With that said get a good nights sleep for tomorrow we join with our ship is one and begin our journey into infamy."

The crew began to shout and holler their excitement as they exited the ship, Raven watched his nephew and niece exit the hidden dock area together which filled him with hope as he watched they are two friends followed behind them.

"Tomorrow the real test will begin my young warrior's."

XX Frozen Queen,Elemental Seas.

Ken stood in the main engineering section of the Frozen Queen looking at the two engines as he heard the unmistakable sounds of cursing from the ship's chief engineer, "You boodle engines why won't you work you pieces of crap?"

Ken rolled his eyes and then spoke, "Good luck just fix the damn things okay."

The sheer then gave him one of those are you crazy looks then pointed to the busted engine and spoke in a let's get this straight kind of tone, "This thing is busted beyond repair okay I can get it working again for a while so it only be used in a emergency... That's it!"

"What about engine one?" Ken asked him.

"That's the only thing on this ship that's still working without any problems okay, just tell her not to blow up my engines okay." The engineer said as he saw Ken node his head and then walked up onto the deck of the ship right to his Capt. to tell her the news.

Morgan looked to her crewmember as he walked up to her, "So what's the damage?"

"Engine number two is screwed for the lack of a better word." He responded to her.

She let out a sound of frustration, "What about engine one?"

"Still operational but he said to take it easy."

She became even more frustrated hearing this, "Can he fix engine two at all?"

"He said only as an emergency, and he was very persistent about that." Ken said to his Capt. noticing her concern.

"We have to get back home as soon as possible." She said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

He nodded his head to her and then spoke, "It's going to be all right my Lady, we will get back home."

She looked him in the eyes with a serious expression, "It's not that Ken I got one of those bad feeling again and on top of that as we get closer to the Land of Spring I feel something?"

He came very concerned as he knew what she was talking about, "But why would the sword be sensing anything right now?"

"I know this feeling all too well Ken, when the fire Lord joined us Mariners we felt the same thing even though we weren't in his presence, but this is so much stronger than anything ever felt before and it's got me on edge." She said to him.

"So it's that kind of bad then?" He asked her hoping he was wrong.

She nodded her head again and said, "I'm afraid so as to get worse before it gets better, I just hope we get there before anything bad happens."

XX Uzumaki compound, Land of Waves.

Naruto had awoken early then looked out of his new bedroom window upon what was left of his ancestral homeland with a sense of pride, just then the door opened revealing not only his uncle's but also his cousin as they entered the room with a middle-aged woman, the woman immediately began to set up her equipment and motioned for them to walk over to her.

She then motioned to a set of clothing and equipment and spoke with a clear purpose, "If you going to save people you'll need to keep yourselves in one piece in order to do it, these are what we call the battle skins."

Raven then pointed to them and spoke, "Each of these shirts has been custom-made for you both, each one has specially constructed hard plate armor that is very light and flexible in all the right places so not to restructure movement and a material that is quite both bullets and knives resistant up to a point."

The two of them quickly began to dress in their new equipment and clothing as the woman then pointed to their pants, "The pants are form fitting and have similar plates in but will not restrict your movement, the shoes are also built to give you the necessary traction you need but are not a hindrance in any way knowing what you assassins like to do running atop the roof tops and jumping around like your frogs or something."

Everyone in the room laughed at her comment that she then handed them each a different top shirt, in Naruto's case it was a black and light red vest which he then put on only to feel it become snug around his back area.

The woman then handed them each a black trench coat with a hood on it and each one a little different, Naruto's had a nine tailed Fox on the back of it at the lower section and what looked like a section for holding things.

As they both put their new codes on they felt the same connection as with their secondary shirts, the woman clearly noticed there looks and spoke, "It's a form of magnetics and latches in the back of each one that holds them in place, each one has been customized to your unique abilities."

She then handed them their primary weapons, the weapons easily snapped into place still leaving other sections open for more equipment.

The woman then handed them both a blow pipe which they then attached to the weapon port on their backs and then were directed to put on their specialized wrist blades, she then handed them specialized armored guards to put over there wrist blades and spoke about them as she then demonstrated what she was talking about, "These act as both protection for your arms and a storage section for both your blow pipe poisons as well as the Phantom blades spirit darts."

Raven then pointed at the blow dart ammo and spoke, "You can hold a total of 15 sleep and berserker darts in the left bracer and 10 additional Phantom darts in the right."

They both nodded as she then handed them to large firearms, for Naruto she handed him a double barrel shotgun of unusual design and for Karin she was handed a specialized sniper rifle.

The two of them quickly sealed their weapons away as Raven then opened a case was very unique objects inside, "These are the bombs we use in combat the most and will be quite effective against your coming enemies on the ship, the first one is a sticky berserker bomb which will detonate 5 seconds after hitting a target whether it be a human or a wall but remember to make sure there are no innocent people in the vicinity as the poison can kill in more than one way."

He then picked up the second bomb, "This is the primary explosive we use and it can cause a lot of damage to both your enemies and the surrounding area so use with caution, and finally this small bomb is our high-yield smoke bombs which can literally cover an area in nothing but heavy smoke and thanks to their size you can carry quite a few of them."

Silver then pointed at the bombs and spoke getting their attention in the process, "The two anti-personnel weapons you can only carry about six the moment each and up to 10 of the smokes so use them wisely okay."

Raven then brought out a rather large scroll which Naruto instantly recognized as a summoning scroll, "This is the Uzumaki clan summoning contract, it allows us to summon up our allies the Eagles... Sign your name's in blood and you will be accepted and able to summon them in battle."

The two of them quickly nodded their heads and began to sign the contract knowing that this would come in quite handy.

The two of them nodded as they then followed their elders out of the room and into it in port, Raven then picked up a rather large black flag with a unique design in it, "Your actions in the coming days will undoubtedly be seen as a act of piracy by our enemies, so it's only fitting that they fear the black flag once more."

Haku and Suigetsu took one look at the flag and then at their Capt. and gave him a huge smile and thumbs up, Naruto smiled at the flag as he noticed a red outline of the assassins symbol and in the center was a nine tailed Fox with red outlining crushing a skull under one of its paws.

Every member of the crew liked it knowing full well this would strike fear into who ever saw it, Haku then glanced over to the ship and could no longer hide her curiosity about its name?

"So what is she called?"

Naruto look her in the eyes and then turned to the crew, "I already have a name for her, from this moment forward she will be known as Black Vixen."

The crew cheered his choice as they felt a sense of confidence enter their bodies, he then stood before the walkway leading to the Vixen and spoke loud enough for all of them to hear him, "Before we set out on this mission I want to ask is this really what you want?"

Everyone was surprised by the comment but listened as he continued, "I know I need your help to save all the people out there who are now in danger because of the Land of Water and I know that many of you have lost loved ones and friends thanks to their tyranny, there is a chance if we succeed that they will grant us Pirates and put bounties on our heads so large they will think that we will not set foot into any civilized port."

Everyone was quiet and listening intently, "They will do this because they will be afraid of us, they will threaten us with death but what they do not know is that death is not our enemy but there's."

Both of his uncle simply nodded their heads in understanding with huge smile as he continued, "in the first Golden age of piracy they had a saying, "A short and Marry life have we." That was there saying as at any moment their lives could be cut short from a enemy's bullet or to just falling off the ships sail."

Everyone present understood what he was talking about, "So they danced with death but not to mock him simply to welcome him when it was their time to move on from this world but for those who fought against them, death would exact a terrible price from those men sending them where they needed to be even if it wasn't decked out in guiding the Pirates to the next world and beyond."

He then looked at all of them trying to gauge was going to happen next, "So with that said who will sail with me, who will sail with the Black Fox into infamy and quite possible legend... Who hear sail's for not only their own freedom but that of others, all who wish to sail the seas with me step forward."

Not one member of the crew refused as they all stepped forward, "Very well, then let's get her ready and done as we sail for the Land of Spring."

Every member of the crew picked up their personal belongings and a bit of equipment that still had brought aboard and prepared to get underway knowing by the end of this day they would be in the open sea on their maiden voyage into the unknown.

XX International Territory, Blue Sea.

The night was calm and cool as the Blue Sea performed a quick patrol of the most likely area for the Water Fleet to be sailing through on their way to the Land of Spring, Sortiara had to take much in it after seeing the order counsel practically trying to take over the Land of Whirlpools no matter the cost.

The Blue Sea was in blackout trying to remain as undetectable as possible as they patrolled this stretch of ocean, she then noticed her father talking to one of the ships communication experts who seem to have some good news for once.

Cyrus then walked up onto the main deck of the ship were his daughter was at this time navigating the vessel, "Well here's some good news at least they're on their way and should be at the Land of Spring by tomorrow morning at I would say noon."

She was surprised by this as she would finally get to see this monstrosity, unfortunately before anyone could make any comments the lookout shouted, "Ships off the port bow!"

All Sortiara could do was look at the enemy fleet and say one sentence, "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

Cyrus then quickly turned to several men on the deck and spoke in a serious tone, "I need their position and speed as well as heading and when you expect them to arrive in Long Ice Harbor."

The man quickly used their instruments and see charts to make a educated guess, the lead scientist then walked up to Cyrus, "We expect them to arrive at some time between 11 to 11:30 tomorrow morning Sir."

Sortiara instantly knew they had a problem, "What we do?"

"We get back to the Land of Spring as fast as we can now, no matter what happens tomorrow we have stall them so that the kid can get there and change the tide of the battle in our favor."

One of the crew members was looking through his personal and let out a curse as he then said to his Capt. "They're protecting the Dreadnought heavily."

"It's the one thing that can change the battle in their favor, without it they will have to take on the Fort which could be a suicide mission normally but with the dreadnought they not only do a whole lot of damage to the normal fleet but can take on the Fort was only minimum casualties." He said to his daughter and watching her closely as the gears in her head worked analyzing the data she had just been told.

"That's why you need Naruto and this super ship of his?" She asked hoping she was right.

"The rebirth class is the only thing that can both tear apart and cut that ship into two pieces so it is no longer a threat, the Blue Sea is packing the biggest guns that this fleet has but it's not enough take that thing out."

"So without that ship we don't have a chance in hell is what you're saying." She asked him.

He then nodded his head and spoke in a serious tone, "That's exactly what I'm saying, just start praying for a miracle."

XX Long Ice Bay, Land of Spring.

Cyrus and the crew of the Blue Sea watched the Water Fleet that was approaching them with a clear intention of war, "I need a status on all of those ships especially the Dreadnought."

One of the crew members was studying a computer screen getting a close-up look at the Dreadnought and could not believe what he was seeing, "Capt. they have generation two mortars on board the ship, their Land of Spring Tech."

Everyone was surprised by this bit of information, "It's their technology?"

"Yes Sir but it's very old they're using generation six now, but I do know that a month before Doto was killed they had perfected the generation two tech and were even mass-producing... This explains why some of the inventory was missing when we get in inventory when he was overthrown." The young text said.

Cyrus then understood what this invasion was about, "It's starting to make sense now, that's why the Templars took over this land in the first place... It's their research and development department and they want it back."

Everyone was surprised and shocked by this, one of the lookouts then spoke so everyone could you him, "Sir they are signaling."

"What's the message?" Cyrus asked him.

"They are requesting a negotiation with the Lady Daimyo Sir." The man replied.

Sortiara turned to her father and asked, "What do we do?"

"We grant them their negotiation, it will buy us the time we need for them to get here." He then held up his watch showing that the time was11:15.

"So we have to hold them for over an hour."

"We buy all of the time we can, pray nothing goes wrong."

XX 11: 19 main audience Hall of the Land of Spring.

A regal looking man with an odd sword at his hip with a symbol of fire upon it walked down the corridor and into the main meeting hall where the Spring Daimyo waited for him, the man in question was a high level admiral who then bowed to her as a show of respect but it was clear from his face he had none.

"I am so relieved that you agreed to negotiate an end to hostilities with me My Lady, it would be a shame if you're people were to have anything happen to them over a simple misunderstanding."

"You have 23 warships entering my bay and closing on my harbor and among them is a super Dreadnought... A simple misunderstanding does not begin to cover what is happening here."

He was not used to being spoken to like this especially a woman, "I would be very careful what you say my Lady as wars have started for far less."

"Then listen to your own advice Admiral, and I would get to the point if I were you." She said not mincing one word.

"Fine, your uncle was tasked with developing certain technologies for us... We've come for them and we expect payment for all the trouble you have cost us."

"And if we refuse admiral?" She asked him curious of his response.

"Then I hope pain and death is something you enjoy Lady Koyuki." He said to her with a absolute look of loathing upon his face.

"Give us a few minutes to discuss things."

"Don't take too long the clock is ticking my Lady." With his pieces said he walked out of the room with the doors closed behind him permitting any sound from leaving.

"No matter what we do they are going to attack us."

"That seems pretty evident, we can't give up our technology to these people... If we do there's no telling how many people are going to die in the future and that blood will be on our hands." One of her military strategist said.

She nodded her head in agreement to him and motioned for the doors to open once more, while the admiral did not have to wait long he believed as he walked back into the room the today was his, "I hope you come to the right decision my Lady."

"It is not only my decision but that of my counsel that your proposal is unacceptable to us, we cannot in good conscience hand over weapons to people who've already committed countless acts of genocide against their own citizens and to have also been implicated in slave operations as well as forced occupations of several smaller countries and territories." Koyuki said to him with a look of defiance upon her face.

Now had a look of pure hatred, "Very well if that is your decision you can all die."

"We will not attack first, but if you do attack us I hope you fear death a lot."

XX 11:28 Long Ice Bay, Spring Battle Fleet.

Cyrus watched through his spyglass as the Water Admiral boarded a ship and then began to bark orders at which time all the ships began to move forward with only one objective.

"Here they come, Battle stations get the Chakra Shields up and running right now and load the guns for immediate use." The crew immediately sprung into action wondering who was going to make the first major move.

They did not have to wait long as the Dreadnought used its mortars the fire upon them but was still just out of range, "Alright war it is then, all available speed ahead but keep some of it in reserve and close the distance."

The Blue Sea maneuvered easily with three other ships joining it in its attack run, the other three were much slower but did their best to keep up.

The mortars eventually began raining down once more trying to close the distance with the four ships barely missing them in the process, Cyrus eagerly watched for the next volley being shot into the air and shouted out his orders knowing that he needed to out run this coming storm, "All ahead full, get us within firing range."

The extra bit of speed was all that save them the other ships were lucky to of survived the onslaught with minor damage thanks to the Shields, the Blue Sea crept closer and closer trying to close the distance so she could fire not only her main battery but also for long-range weapons.

One of the crew members then shouted out, "We are within weapons range for the mortars Sir."

"Don't fire yet."

"But sir?" He shouted surprised.

Cyrus kept a close eye on the distance and then shouted out, "Fire the mortars now, aim for the superstructure and their launchers."

"Yes Sir." The crew shouted out as the mortars roared to life firing heavy explosive rounds at the super Dreadnought.

The rounds struck true as explosions were observed coming from the bow of the large Dreadnought, the crew however was shocked to notice that only one set of launchers was disabled from their point of view as they observed the damage they had inflicted.

Cyrus quickly ordered the ship hard to starboard and the port cannons to fire at the Dreadnought, as the cannons roared to life on the port side of the ship their shots instantly hit the hull of the Dreadnought causing only minor damage but creating just enough to surprised it's crew as sounds of shouts and pain could be heard.

Cyrus to notice the damaged and realized they could hurt the ship but the problem was its massive size and the fact that the former had deflected some of their shots, he also noticed part of the attack strategy of their enemy and instantly he felt a bit of hope and a bit of concern but still needed one final piece to put his theory right.

The Blue Sea had quickly fired off shots from its port side to cover the retreat of one of the fleet that needed protection thanks to the battle damage it had just received, he quickly gave an order for his ships to pull back to the safety of the remaining fleet.

Much to everyone's surprise the dreadnought and it's 4 escort ships also pulled back, Cyrus turned to one of the members of his crew and spoke with a deadly seriousness, "I want a plot point on their position as well as their fleet and I need to know where they were before the attack in where they are now?"

The young crewmember was surprised by what he was being told to do, it only took him a moment to calculate everything and quickly brought the results of his labors over to the Capt.

"Here's your report Sir but it doesn't make any sense to me?" The young man said.

Cyrus instantly took the report and thank him as he had his worst fears confirmed, his daughter noticed the look upon his face and realized something was wrong.

"What is it?"

He handed her the reports as he ordered the communications opened with the Fort, "it's a classic tactic with the Dreadnought, they send ships forwarded a wave with the Dreadnought included."

"Why?" A female voice came over the radio.

"To inflict as much damage on the enemy as they can, they then send first four ships to back the fleet for repairs and 4 fresh ones upfront to take their place in the formation than the attack began and again repeating the same scenario the only constant is the Dreadnought... But unfortunately they are pulling us further and further out sea and away from the Fort."

The voice over the radio could only be heard gasping at the realization of what their plan was, "If they do that we can't support you at all they can pick you all off one at a time."

"Yes... And then they attacked the Fort with all their remaining numbers, the only advantage that we have is that this takes time to do."

His daughter then came to the same conclusion as him, "so we used the tactic against them and buy enough time for Naruto to get here?"

He nodded his head in his daughter, "That's right, so we will change our tactical little bit as well."

"Where your order Sir" one of his crew members asked.

"Tell the fleet to send 4 fast attack ships with the best weapons we have at our disposal to the front of the fleet for immediate deployment when the next wave happens."

"Will that be enough Sir?" The young man asked.

Cyrus turned to the young man and said, "For the moment it will, they are to attack the escort ships and inflict as much damage as they can... As for us we are going to inflict as much damage as we can on the Dreadnought."

To be continued in part two of Battle Cry.

Character Themes Songs.

Raven, Back in the Saddle By Aerosmith.

Part One Story Development Diary.

This was probably going to be one of the harder chapters for me to write, this fact was I had to interview some more characters and also bring back one or two other characters we hadn't seen in a while who will be very important later on in the story.

The other thing is I wanted to show the fall of the assassin order who is very different from the brotherhood, in fact I'm already working on both the planning and writing on sort of the sequel prequel to this story which will tell the story of Naruto's grandparents who we've had little glimpses of in the story.

The other thing he got to me as I really wanted to get to the sea battle at the end of the story but as I continued to write things I realized the chapter got really fat and big even with just trying to get certain things done with it so that bigger and bigger than I was expecting it to.

There were also more influences that were make me go that's a good idea that will not work and I kept debating what I was going to do as the story and chapter have progressed.

One of the first things I realized is that we finally get to go to whirlpool and even though I don't spend a lot of time really describing the islands I realize I'm going to have to send the characters back to finish the outfitting of the Vixen and to finally give them a time to read and really take in what is left of their homeland since the majority of this part of the chapter has been devoted to them just trying to save the land of spring and they haven't had a chance to really connect to homeland yet.

There is just so much to do and by writing another part of this chapter I can do a lot more and I can finally also get started on working on my story Lazarus as well.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter Sequence 5, Battle Cry Part Two

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

First of all I would like to apologize in advance in case there are too many mistakes in the spelling as I just finished this and will be checking the story or mistakes or anything I might have missed, I would also like to add that the next chapter might not pop up for a while as I really want to play the next two games in the series as their characters and abilities could aid me in making this story.

This is also the first time I've done a two-parter in this story and realized that most of this chapter is just about the battle that's it's over 8000 words in length which I thought it would only be about maybe 3000 so it would've definitely taken me a lot longer to the last chapter if I had added this.

Please read and review and note that I might add some things when I'm doing the final proofing of this chapter and that I will continue to write the other story called Lazarus as it doesn't have the same kind of problems that the stories would have thanks to the new games which I am really looking forward to.

XX Secret Root Headquarters Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire.

Danzo was very concerned as he watched his medical team work on the 5 comatose women of the Uchiha Clan who had secretly survived that night so long ago, as he watched the medical team performance their physical therapy to keep them healthy and strong and to prevent atrophied of their muscles from developing, it was still hard for him to believe that they had survived at all.

If it wasn't for Itachi's quick thinking after he had discovered them all they would be dead for sure, among the women was the young apprentice Assassin's mother.

Despite what many people might think Danzo really did have emotions he just learned to hide them and turn them off when needed, at the moment however he found it very hard to regain his control knowing that so much had recently happened.

The chief of the medical team a young woman walked up to him and gave him a slight bow before she started to speak, "Their conditions have improved a little bit my Lord, but I'm afraid we just don't have the medical experience or the equipment to bring them out of their conditions."

"You suggest we bring Tsunade into our little circle?" He asked her.

"At the moment Sir it's all we really can do, it was not for Lord Third and you they would be dead right now."

"So we have confirmed the intrusion into the hospital did occur, and I take it they were looking for them?" He asked.

She nodded her head and then spoke in a serious tone, "We should eliminate them now, they're becoming too dangerous."

He nodded his head in agreement, "We may have to move sooner than expected, and you are right Lady Tsunade may be their only hope... The only problem is getting her here secretly and quietly without tipping our hand to the enemy."

The woman now stood before him around her neck was a symbol of the Freemasons, "You will find a way my Lord, that is what your old friend always liked about you."

He gave her one of his few genuine smiles as he then looked at a clock with a sudden feeling, "I got one of those feelings again, the turning point has begun and I know that young Uzumaki is in the center of it."

XX 11:37 Long Ice Bay, Land of Spring.

Cyrus watched as the enemy ships as they moved into a new attack position, he felt a great deal of concern knowing that his ships could not last in this kind of warfare for very long.

But all he had to do now was buy time and then looked at his pocket watch, as the time stared him in the face he could only feel the years catching up to him and knew he had to make a tactical decision right then and there.

"Inform the other four ships that they are only to attack the four Cruisers and not the Dreadnought." The young officer nodded his head as he went to deliver the orders.

His daughter Sortiara was looking through her binoculars feeling a bit of apprehension at the coming battle, "Are we really going to do this?"

"Afraid so Princess, all hands prepare for battle once more." The crew quickly sprung into action preparing every gun on the ship for action.

Cyrus watched as the ship moved forward on its suicidal collision course with the enemy, the other four ships remained on course and were quite spread out not giving the enemy a enough room to maneuver in a emergency.

The Dreadnought's mortars began to fire down upon the ships forcing them to take drastic measures to avoid being hit, within a few seconds they had regained their former positions and were closing in upon their assigned targets.

The Blue Sea being the fastest of the fleet quickly closed the distance with the Dreadnought letting their own mortars fly, within a few seconds the mortars hit their targets and once more were the sounds of metal groaning and a few man who screamed out and were then silenced.

The Blue Sea made a quick and hard turn to starboard bringing its port side guns to bear and let loose a broad side at the Dreadnought's main battery area although it was at this moment it was heavily armored thinks to the hatch covers, despite this several of the rounds did penetrate the hull plating and cover.

The sounds of screaming could be heard as the rounds exploded internally signifying a successful attack despite the heavily armored enemy they were facing.

As the ship continued its turn they noticed that the two sides had done quite a bit of damage to each other as the Spring fleet pulled back completing their attack run, unfortunately it was easy to see that the water fleet had taken far less damage in this confrontation.

Cyrus then received a signal that the guns had been reloaded, "Fire the gun on those two water ships as we pass by."

The gun crews instantly took aim and fired at the two retreating ships causing a massive amount of damage as the rounds hit it, the ships in question were clearly not going to be in top fighting form any time soon as the Spring fleet returned to its own staging area.

XX 11:43 Water Flagship, Reliant.

Adm. Julian Khan looked through his spyglass at the retreating Spring fleet and could not help but feel that something was going to happen, the Adm. decided to take immediate action.

Right at this moment his son stood at his side, "Father why are we dragging this out?"

"They test me son, they test me and I shall destroy them for this indignity... I will chase them from the Land of Fire to the rocks of Perdition before I give them up." He said with a cruel smile upon his face thinking of the ways he would make the Lady Daimyo submit to him before he destroyed her.

He then handed the spyglass to his son and turned to one of his officers, "Inform the next wave to move faster than expected, I want them to bleed before I finish them off."

The young officer nodded his head as he went to the communication officer to relay the orders knowing full well what was to come.

XX 11: 46 Spring Fleet.

Cyrus looked through his spyglass and let out a curse, "Son of a bitch, he's not waiting as long... Prepare the next wave immediately."

Sortiara felt a bit of concern as she walked up to her father, "But father they are still not ready yet?"

He looked out upon the coming wave of enemy ships with both a sense of worry and a sudden determination, "Tell our ships to move on my mark and not a second before."

She nodded her head as she went to relay the orders and wait for the coming battle, Cyrus watched the enemy fleet approach and began to judge the distance of just how powerful the mortars on the Dreadnought really were.

He judge the distance hoping to find some kind of weak point, at the moment however he had to act or risk the destruction of the fleet.

He then shouted his orders to proceed knowing full well that they needed to buy all the time that they could, once again the two fleets engaged fighting furiously amongst each other as shot after shot was fired from both sides as the sounds of man screaming and crying out for help and mercy as the blows struck true.

The Blue Sea was a fury of action as every weapon was fired trying to do as much damage as they could hoping for a lucky hit, unfortunately their luck of not taking any damaged ended at this point in the battle as a barrage from the Dreadnought hit their Port Said as they made a strong turn to starboard.

The blow itself was close to the bridge area sending pieces of shrapnel right at the command crew which had quickly ducked to avoid the flying debris, the worst damage to them was a few cuts and bruises but for the crew members who had been at the epicenter of the damage it was for worst.

Cyrus looked down upon the deck and shouted for a medic to attend to the wounded as he then spotted one of the enemy ships closing in and wasted no time in ordering a full broadside, "Fire on the approaching ship give them everything you've got, keep the guns spitting boys!"

The crew members who were uninjured quickly took up positions and resumed firing on the approaching cruiser sending shot after shot into the ships superstructure and below its waterline, the sounds of man screaming for help could be heard as the ship literally was blown in two as the main powder magazine had been hit causing a chain reaction.

Cyrus wasted no time in ordering the fleet back to their own lines knowing that the enemy fleet would be doing everything in their power to try to save the crew members of the wounded and dying ship.

XX 11: 48 Reliant, Water Fleet

Adm. Julian Khan could not believe what he was seeing as one of his ships was quite literally destroyed and now sinking in the waters of the Land of Spring, he had no choice but to hold the attack and begin rescue and salvage operations knowing that this would take quite a bit of time.

His son was also surprised by this and could not believe what he was seeing, "How can this be father, they haven't even lost a single ship yet?"

His father however looked the Blue Sea over quite good and came up with a new strategy for the next attack, "That ship is what is giving them the edge my son and we are going to take it from them, once we've recovered everyone that we can tell the ships to begin minimum repairs... But when I give my orders for them to attack I want everything they have directed at those ships especially that one."

His son nodded and went to carry out the orders as Khan looked at the pathetic Spring Fleet and then touched his greatest prize which now hung at his side, the trophy of the man he once called friend and had ultimately betray even though he was finding it harder and harder to control this weapons and it's awesome power just as he remembered how that one night with that redheaded bitch and her weapon of a son who had derailed them so many of their plans and left him with a simple scar on his left cheek as a reminder.

XX 11: 51 Blue Sea, Spring Fleet

Cyrus surveyed the damage done to his ship and could only let out a sigh of frustration as one of his officers came up to him and said, "Five casualties no fatalities think you God, the damage to the hull is light but the shields in that area are now down to 65 percent."

Cyrus nodded his head and then spoke, "What about the other ships?"

"They're functionally and only took minor damage Sir but we really need help, after losing that ship I don't think they're going to go easy on us anymore."

"I have a feeling you're right about that one." Cyrus said as he looked out upon the enemy fleet and could only make a silent prayer that the kid would arrive soon.

Right at this moment as if his prayers have been answered he heard his daughter running up to him, "Dad the proximity seal just went off, the Vixen's about 8 min. away and closing."

Cyrus instantly turned back to the enemy fleet and began to study them closely, "Alright this is good news, I would say that we have at least 3 min. until they're done with their rescue and salvage operations over there and decided to come and pay us a visit."

One of his crew members nodded his head at this plan and voiced his opinion, "That still leaves us another 5 min. to kill before they arrived, can we honestly last that long?"

"We have to gentleman, I believe they are going to commit everything they have to the next attack... They weren't expecting to lose one of their ships so soon and for the Dreadnought to take so much damage." Cyrus said hoping for another miracle to occur.

One of his crew then decided to add his own opinion, "We do need to be careful Sir they may have lost one ship to combat but all of our own have taken more damage, however I believe that they are still trying to figure out why we are not on the bottom already."

He then turned to the crew and spoke in a commanding tone, "Prepare the ship for immediate combat and fix whatever you can, relay that order to the entire fleet... Let's end this!"

XX 11:52 Frozen Queen, Long Ice Bay.

Morgan looked out upon the sea before her and her crew noticing the massive enemy fleet as they closed in upon the Bay, she let out a growl and then gave her orders knowing that combat had come, "Prepare the guns for immediate combat."

"Yes. Capt." one of them shouted out as they all rushed to their combat stations.

Morgan then felt a strong feeling she had only felt once before and turned to look at the stern of the ship to see a another vessel closing in fast, another of her crew also noticed the ship and they could not help but feel some sense of hope for some reason despite this ships rather ominous appearance.

One of her crew members then spoke his concerns, "Do you think we should be concerned about the ship?"

"No, stay on course." The crewmember then nodded as the ship prepared for combat.

XX 11:53 Black Vixen.

Naruto looked through his spyglass at the ship that looks like part of it was made of snow and ice, he knew instantly that it was going in to engage not the Spring Fleet but the Water Fleet instead.

Karin could not help but stand next to her cousin feeling a bit of apprehension at what was to come, "I've never seen a ship like that before?"

"Neither have I, but I get the feeling we can trust that ship and it's Capt. but there's something else nagging at the back of my mind." He said to her as she looked at him with a bit of worry.

"Is this nudging something we have to be afraid of?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I felt something like before when I found the Maelstrom." He said to her lightly touching the blade on his back knowing how special it was now.

She nodded her head at this and turned back knowing that there was no way they could make it to the fleet before the next attack would occur, she then watched her cousin put the spyglass away and then turned to the many crew members as he gave orders.

"Battle stations, load all the guns and prepare for combat." Everyone nodded their heads as the ship readied itself for combat.

The main gun deck was a fury of activity as metal grates were being lifted up and out of place to reveal a heavy artillery round delivery system to each of the side batteries, the gun crews immediately began to load the guns as they had done during their practice drills knowing that this was going to be the real thing.

At the main armory men and women were being issued their personal weapons like long-range guns and several grenades as well as swords and other equipment.

On the main deck a similar process was also taking place loading guns present as well, other weapons were also been ready for combat.

The RG's were being loaded and ready for combat as well, the crew below decks at the waterline were securing all cabins in case of damage and flooding.

The bridge communication station came to life as the various stations reported in, "Port side armed and loaded!"

"Starboard side armed and loaded."

"Stern guns armed and loaded."

"Bow guns armed and loaded."

"Main deck armed and loaded." The last report came in as he let a small smile upon his face.

A rather large eagle flew over the ship as it sailed the water as if it owns the sea itself, right at this moment a strange black cloud engulfed the entire ship with bits of red lightning going off here and there.

The last thing to be concealed by the cloud was the Black Foxes personal flag now flying at the top of the mast in all of its glory as it blended into the darkness.

XX 11:55 Spring Fleet, Blue Sea.

Cyrus saw that the enemy fleet was done with their operations and very quickly began to advance upon their position, he wasted no time and ordered an immediate attack.

"Tell the fleet to engage any ship they can but not the dreadnought!" He said to his communications officer as she then responded that the message had been sent.

The Spring Fleet quickly closed in and with out a word they quickly opened fire upon any ship they could get a lock on, within just the first minute of the battle many ships were now on fire with the sounds of men screaming as the ship's limp on but this did not stop them from returning fire to torture their own tormentors.

The Spring ships however were taking for less damage with the shields in this engagement, much of this damage was also being inflicted upon them thinks to the Dreadnought which had decided to reveal its full weapons capability.

One of the first ships to be lost in the spring fleet was in fact the Traveler which Naruto had commandeered after the incident in Wave Country, however the ship did not die in vain as it had acted as a temporary shield for another damaged ship.

The small vessel had even managed to get off a few shots which did some surprising amount of damage to its tormentor before it slipped below the waves, the ship and had saved would soon follow but not without a fight.

Even as it was going down it misfire one more salvo from its main guns which hit a lucky spot causing the ship to literally explode and be split into two pieces as it slipped below the waves.

Cyrus did what he could to direct the battle knowing that he needed a miracle right now and hoped that the Vixen will arrive much sooner to even the odds in their favor.

He had to put these thoughts aside as he then gave a strong order for a quick hard to starboard to avoid being hit from a volley of fire, he then heard more sounds of heavy gunfire and looked out upon the scene about to see a ship he had never seen before quickly decimating several water vessels."

Sortiara was now very confused as she realized that was not the Vixen, "Who the hell is that?"

Her father however had a look of mild curiosity as he then said, "Who ever they are they are on our side and I think the kid is also on the way look!"

She then looked to where her father was pointing and could not believe her eyes, "What the?"

"He'll be here soon Princess all we need to do is hold on."

XX 11:57 Frozen Queen.

Morgan gave the order to fire as soon as she could knowing that time was of the essence, the powerful weapons aboard the Frozen Queen made quick work of a couple of ships that dare to stop them.

She gave a cold smile as she watched the ships slide beneath the water, she then however was thrown to her side on the command deck as she looked to see a site she was hoping never to see again.

One for crew members shouted for everyone to hear, "IT'S ADM. KHAN."

She could immediately see the look of fear on everyone's face, she however quickly regained control of the situation and ordered every single weapon on her ship to open fire at that man who had betrayed them so heavily that day.

Unfortunately it only did minor damage as the Adm. who then fired a full broadside on them severely damaging some of the repairs they had made, below decks however the chief engineer let out a curse as to the main engine died on him, "No no no no, come on you piece of shit work!"

She instantly noticed the sound of the engines been absent, she quickly ran over to the communications to the engine room and shouted, "We need engines back online NOW!"

The reply she got however was not a good one, "Keep your panties on all right, I'm working on it just give me 2 min."

"We don't have two minutes." She said into the receiver only to feel a tapping on her shoulder.

She looked up to see one of her crew members tapping her on the shoulder repeatedly with a look of shock and fear as he then pointed out to sea.

She then turned her head to see nothing but a black cloud advancing upon them sending a shiver of fear up her spine as she watched it approach the Dreadnought, "What the hell?"

XX 11:58 Reliant.

The Adm. Could not believe both his good fortune and the fact that they had dared to defy him by surviving his carefully laid plans to wipe out the water resistance Navy, he felt a strong sense of hatred as he closed in for the kill only to see a strange black cloud approaching the dreadnought.

Then out of the cloud came a black ship as darkest night itself, he then noticed the ship approaching the Dreadnought and felt a sense of dread as well as feeling from his current prisoner that something was wrong.

But he was also feeling a sense of dread, he was afraid for the first time in a long while and he felt the same feeling before me looked into that young boys eyes as he cradled his dying mother.

XX 11:58 Black Vixen.

Naruto steered the Vixen to the left knowing full well that he needed to have the starboard battery ready to go at a moments notice, he then noticed a rather large cruiser closing in on them and quickly sprung into action, "Drop the port anchor!"

Despite their confusion at his tactic they did as ordered and watched the anchor and chain going into the sea as he watched the Dreadnought zero in on where they were going to be in just a few seconds, his cousin could not help but feel a bit of apprehension at this strange plan.

"I hope you know what you are doing, because if you don't we are all going to die."

He looked her in the eyes as he then said, "Everyone dies, I'm going to die and you are going to die."

She did not look reassured as she saw the anchor chain still running off the ship and into the sea, she then looked into her cousin's face as he had a look of confidence she had never seen before.

He then simply spoke three words, "Just not today!"

Just then the anchor chain went tight as the bow of the ship went deeper into the water as the anchor and chain hit solid bottom stopping the ships forward momentum in the process, Naruto quickly let go of the ships wheel and let it spin wildly as the fast attack battle cruiser moved sideways thinks to the maneuver just barely missing the large volley of incoming rounds fired from the Dreadnought.

Naruto thanks to his Eagle vision could make out the shocked expression on the Dreadnought's captains face as he then heard over the radio from Raven, "Let's drop some lead on those mother."

"FIRE!" He shouted over the radio as the RG's and the main batteries thundered out for all to hear.

Both the Adm. and the Dreadnought's crew thought nothing bad would happen as the rounds connected only to be shocked as the large warship was literally being ripped apart with every impact, as soon as the main high-yield guns were done the main battery opened fire on the Dreadnought causing further damage which exceeded expectations.

Naruto smiled as he then gave more orders out, "Release the port anchor and reload NOW!"

As soon as the sounds of the anchor being cut away were heard the ship began moving forward again only to watch the Dreadnought shoot all of its mortar batteries at them, "Incoming, incoming!"

The crew members on the main deck brought up the anti-aircraft guns and began shooting at the projectiles hoping to take some of them out and also made a silent prayer that the shields would hold."

Despite the hell of gun fire that went up into the air about four rounds managed to make contact with both the shields and ship, the explosions were so strong descent many men and women off their feet all over the ship and created a black cloud of dense smoke that made the ship look as if it was on fire.

The Adm. could only smile as he ship moved closer and closer to taking care of this new superior enemy, however that hope was short lived.

In the engineering room of the Vixen many people were now getting back to their feet with a look of determination upon their faces as one man shouted out for all to hear, "Is everyone all right?"

One of the older gentleman who had taught the engineering team called the Wreckers everything they knew held his ground at his station admiring the work that he and they had done so many years ago and responded, "They aren't going to sink this Battle Cruiser, no way!"

As soon as the smoke began to clear the Adm. the Capt. of the Dreadnought begin to feel their fear rising, Naruto received word that the guns were reloaded in record time and shouted for all to hear, "HIT IT!"

Without warning the Vixen let loose her second barrage began to tear the Dreadnought to shreds, the words that the Capt. on the Dreadnought could muttered as he had to literally ducked down to avoid machine-gun fire that was tearing his command center apart piece by piece pretty much summed up his thoughts as he watched his ship torn apart, "My God!"

The Adm. on the other hand watched as two ships came around to the port side of the Vixen only to be fired upon as well one of them being blown apart from one of the main gun salvo and the other being ripped apart by the main cannon battery.

Morgan and much of the Spring fleet could not believe their eyes as they watched the mighty Dreadnought literally been cut down to size as explosions were literally being ripped from one side of the ship to the other, Morgan couldn't help but speak her thoughts, "Holy Shit!"

One of her crew members turned to her about to ask a question as to the radio came to life, "The emergency engine is online and I got the main engine working at half strength."

She quickly shouted out orders with a new determines look upon her face, "Get in behind the Adm. and stay there."

"Sir are you are out of your mind?" One of them asked her.

"Not at all, he's going to attempt to attack that ship and we are not going to let him!"

Naruto watched as his crew fired round after round into the Dreadnought causing massive damage as they attacked, unfortunately with all this damage the ship was still not sinking.

Karin could not believe what she was seeing, "Oh come on sink you son of a bitch!"

"Fire the torpedoes!" With this order given the torpedoes on the starboard side lifted up from its protective housing and fired its two fish into the water.

Within just 2 seconds the torpedoes hit home causing the ships structural spine to be broken and massive internal explosions occurring including next to the ships massive ammunition locker, one of the young crew members was running through this section as he saw flames beginning to kiss the ammunition and arms.

While the others around him began to run in the opposite direction he knew that his fate was sealed, "Son of a bitch!"

On the upper decks of the Dreadnought which were filled with nothing but fire and damaged metal hanging from all angles of the Dreadnought was a sight to behold, but this site was nothing compared to watching the large warship literally jumped out of the water at least 20 feet into the air and bending at an odd angle in the middle of the ship only to then explode cutting the ship in two.

The Adm. was shocked to see his fleets trump card literally being destroyed before his eyes as many men were now jumping off the sinking ship that had once terrorized the ocean, he however noticed the Vixen closing in on them.

Naruto now had a firm grip on the wheel as he set the Black Vixen on a collision course with the Adm. ship knowing that this one suicidal engagement could end this battle once and for all, but as he used his Eagle vision to look at the ship and its Capt. his eyes widened realizing just who was on that ship and why he had those unique feelings one connected to his sword in the other to his past that had been stolen and felt an unusual amount of rage.

Rage was one thing he could control as he had a job to, the Adm. on the other hand was unaware of what was coming to him and was about to shout out for his weapons fire when he was hit from behind completely destroying his engines and rudder with one salvo from the Frozen Queen.

The Adm. then watched in horror as both ships maneuvered to ram his vessel at each side, he acted quickly and shouted for everyone to brace for impact.

Both the vessels immediately rammed into the Reliant breaking her back in the process and causing massive internal damage, despite this the crew was ready for anyone to board them and ready for combat.

Naruto exited the bridge and immediately motioned for everyone to to be ready as they were going to board the enemy ship, "Do everything in your power to cut as many of them down as you can but leave the Capt. for me."

The crew nodded in understanding as he used the quick release to shoot himself up into the rigging and began to navigate his way to the Capt. of the enemy ship.

Naruto maneuvered in the rigging like he was a part of it and noticed just how many of me sailors were now appearing on deck and quickly took out two of his berserker bombs and toss them into the mass of humanity.

As soon as the bombs hit they enveloped many of the crew in their deadly smoke and sent many of them into a blind rage cutting many of their comrades down as if they were simple common murderers in the night.

Morgan pretty much made the same orders but then drew her white as snow sword and activated the rather unique abilities that only someone like her a Mariner Lord could possess, her hands now look as if they were made out of pure ice and was as sharp as steel and now possessed wings made of pure ice which radiated the light through them.

She then spread her wings and flew up into the air looking for the man who had done so much damage and torture to people she had known, she saw him along with several men on the main bridge deck and pounced like a deadly cat killing two of them in the process only leaving three other men besides the Adm. himself.

The Adm. himself smiled as he looked her in the eyes and pulled the sword out of its scabbard and shouted to her with a sick grin upon his face, "You sick son of a Bitch, he was your friend."

The Adm. however just looked her in the eyes and then swung the sword sending a wave of fire at her which damaged one of her wings preventing her from flying, while the wing would eventually repair itself she now had to deal with opponents including two of them who were now coming at her.

Despite the damage to one of her ice wings she moves with a lethal efficiency cutting the other two officers down as if they were nothing only to then block the Adm. as he began his attack, unfortunately he was still far better at fighting with a sword than she had ever been and eventually disarmed her of her weapon and kicked her so forcibly that she flew across the deck and hit the back wall of the bridge with such force that it almost knocked her unconscious.

The Adm. then eyed her sword but was surprised when she reached her hand out and quickly brought weapon back to her catching it in her left hand, he just shook his head inundated and began to advance upon her speaking as if he'd already won the battle, "I'm merely used you all and that is all, after all I am better than all of you."

"No, your just another asshole who needs to die." She said to him defiantly only for them to both watch as a strange spear like object embedded itself in the Adm.'s son which then jerked him into the air.

The Adm. made one quick move of his hand sending a stream of fire cutting the rope sending his son back to the deck as he then ran over to, "My Son."

He looked into his father's eyes with a smile and spoke his last words upon this mortal coil, "Father yours is... Superior!"

The Adm. quickly held his son close to his chest and muttered for all to hear, "I will avenge you!"

"You don't have the right, Capt."

This caught the Adm. Attention as he turned around to see a young man in all black standing there before him with a hood covering much of his face from view, the young man in question did not move but looked at both the sword the Adm. was caring as well as the young man in his arms.

"He died in battle Capt. isn't that what you always wanted?" The young man asked.

The Adm. however took this as a great insult as he rose to his full height with the strange sword now in hand ready to be used upon this stranger before him, "I will destroy you boy but before that I will make you understand who it is who has beaten you!"

The young man however let out a small chuckle as he responded, "Well you haven't changed much Capt. but you've underestimated me once again."

Khan was surprised by this reply and was curious as to why this young man was calling him Capt. "I am the Adm. of this fleet boy, you will show the proper respect to him before you die."

The young man however pulled the sword off his back with one hand and with the other pulled down his hood revealing a head of spiky blond hair with hints of red piercing blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks.

The Adm. however now had a practical heart attack as he looked up on a face he was hoping never to see in all of his life again, "You, it is you!"

Naruto could not help but let out a laugh and then addressed the Adm. in the eyes and put his hood back on, "The ghost of Christmas past!"

The Adm. and the Fox quickly engaged in combat to see who was the best in this life or death struggle, Morgan watched the battle with interest as she saw them attack and block as it was nothing.

The Adm. felt like trying to attack the boy's emotions hoping that will make them sloppy, "Your mother was so easy to kill you know that, you could live for another lifetime still not defeat me... I am better than you at everything!"

Of course what the Adm. didn't know is that he had literally lived more than one life time thanks to his ancestors, using all of the skills he had received thinks to the bleeding effect and his intense training over the last couple of days with his uncle he quickly proved to be more than a match to the Adm. and even managed to get a hold of the strange sword with the symbol of fire upon it.

The Adm. still had his hand on the sword in a death grip but started to feel a strange sensation going through his body, both of them could swear the heard the sword and the soul connected to it talking to them, "Free us!"

"Finish him!" Another voice from the sword as it shouted out.

Naruto looked at the blade and then in the Adm.'s eyes as he said, "And my village called me a monster, you have enslaved a soul and a sentient weapon against their wills that have not chosen you Capt.."

Khan now had a look of defiance despite the pain he was now in thinks to the sword, "They have risen up against you.. Free THEM!"

Despite the pain the Adm. was in he looked Naruto right in the eyes and spoke in a dark tone, "I am superior to you all, and this sword and soul are mine... FOREVER!"

Naruto quickly wasted no time and head butted the Adm. and was one quick motion managed to cut his arm off that held the sword, with the sword no longer in his position he looked down to see that the seal which allow him to control this weapon as well as wielded it was now severely damaged.

He looked up into the young man's eyes now pleading for some hope to save him, "Please do something help me, if the seal is not repaired I will die... I will give you anything you want?"

Naruto then held the sword up revealing that his severed limb was turning into nothing but ash and falling away from the handle of the blade, "There is only one thing I want from you."

"Name it."

"Give me back my mother."

The Adm. now had a look of fear any bit of defiance as he realized that nothing was going to save him this day, "No boy, the games not over yet... They will hunt you down and destroy you."

Naruto however looked him in the eyes with a cold expression and said, "I long ago learned to do what is necessary to protect those precious to me, and because of that I don't have to kill you and ruin my soul... But at the same time I don't have to save you either."

The Adm. however wanted to get his last words in, "From Hell's heart I stab at thee, for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee."

Morgan was surprised by all of this as she waited for her wing to reform and listened as their conversation continued, "Besides I'm just an Assassin it's my job to kill people like you and its gods job to forgive you, but like I said I'm just an Assassin so I don't have to... May you be judged for all the darkness you have done in this world fairly, and find peace among the dead."

She washed as the Adm. was literally consumed by the fire of the Phoenix's blade.

Naruto and Morgan felt a strong power come over him as he then began his first transformation that only the Mariner Lord blades could produce, the only other known blade to could do something similar was the one now used by the renegade member of the seven swords now served the red clouds on their quest to punish those could already been sacrificed.

The Reliant's main deck was a fury of movement as the water crew fought back with ferocity against their borders, it looked as if the water crew was going to win the battle until a stranger who was absolutely terrifying looking began to cut through the crowd killing many of the water crew members cutting them into pieces.

Everyone was shocked by this only to see what looked like a walking skeleton wearing clothing with what looked like blue wind surrounding it which then went on the attack, the strange figure was wielding two swords of immense power and began to cut the water crew members down as if they were nothing.

Suddenly the wind changed to a blue green like water surrounding the skeleton acting as the skin of this strange being, it can shot out tentacles of water which both pierced some people and grabbed others throwing them off the ship like it was nothing.

The next part looked as if it was a dark purple like lightning surrounding the skeleton is it then began to attack the enemy with lightning attacks killing many of them in the process, however the most terrifying part of this being had yet to occur as a quickly grabbed one of the high ranking officers still on the ship and held him in the air as the final form occurred.

The skeleton was now surrounded by what looked like smoke and red-hot ash as if it had come from interrupting volcano, behind the figure 9 tails began to form three of them looking like the previous shift of the elements that had occurred.

This strange being then noticed the blood red jewelry of the Templar order came from the man's neck and looked him in the eyes as the man then asked, "Who and what the hell are you?"

Naruto would've had a smile on his face if his normal flash was in place, he remembered a song he heard as a child and the unique home at the end spoken by a man with a incredible voice for sending fear down people's spines, "Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand... Creatures crawl in search of blood to terrorize y'awl's neighborhood."

Virtually everyone was in shock at what they were seeing as the level of fear rose in their chest, this was only amplified as he looked up to see Morgan flying through the air waiting for an opportunity to pounce as he continued to speak, "And whoever shall be found without the soul for compassion, must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shall."

Morgan herself had to admit even she was a little bit afraid of this young man and the power he clearly wielded.

The man in his grasp however was trying everything to escape as the fear rose in his chest threatening to stop his heart in its tracks as he then continued to speak, "The foulest stench is in the air the funk of 40,000 years, and grisly ghouls that you have created from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom."

Several members of the water crew looked as if they were about to jump overboard then stay on board with this deadly thing that now haunted their dreams from this moment forward.

"And though you fight to stay alive your body starts to shiver, from no mere Templer can resist the vengeance of Black Fox!" As soon as he finished that statement the black smoke and ash engulfed the Reliant and its crew going all throughout the ship even below decks freaking through parts of the whole causing massive damage almost entirely engulfing the ship from view.

Then suddenly the smoke and ash stopped and began to recede back to where it had begun, as the smoke and ash reseeded it revealed nothing but burned corpses in its wake from the water crew leaving only a few members unharmed.

For every corpse there was a small piece of red jewelry in the shape of a cross sitting in a pile of charred bones and ash, as the smoke and ash return to its master it revealed a young man who looked like a mad man and was holding a skull and spinal column attached in his hand.

Hanging from the spinal column was piece of Templer jewelry as he then crushed the skull in his bare hand and let out a maniacal laugh for all to hear all over the fleet of the land of water instantly breaking them from continuing their invasion.

He then looked at the Phoenix blade knowing that he would be carrying it for some time until the new owner could be found in the past test that both the blade and the soul of the past owner had set forth, he then turned to see Morgan landing as she returned to normal keeping the blade at her side in case any of these water dogs decided to attack.

She gave a quick bow to him as he returned it and then return to normal knowing that he had much to learn about these new abilities that the sword had gifted him with.

The two of them then turned and looked out upon the field of battle that all the surviving ships of the land of water were now surrendering rather than be destroyed, there were not many of them left as some of the Spring fleet and lure them in range of Fort sending many of them to the bottom of Long Ice Bay.

Naruto and walked to the edge of the railing and looked out upon the field of battle knowing full well that they were still not done but also knowing they were close, he then turned to his cousin and motioned for her to check the ship for anything useful.

Raven then walked up to his nephew and looked at Morgan with a smile upon his face, "It is a true pleasure to see that you're not among the dead Lady Morgan."

Morgan was shocked to be standing in the presence of none other than Raven Uzumaki himself and then realized just who the young man who wielded one of the seven blades really was, "Your Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who helped my niece free this country from Doto."

Naruto was surprised by her comment and looked back at the water as he then said, "That is who I am indeed but what has happened to me the last couple of months, I would appreciate it if you would keep who I really am quite for now."

She nodded her head to him in assurance that she would keep his secret.

He then asked her. "By the way who is your niece?"

"The Daimyo of this country, you seem to have a way with people." She said to him.

"To the good people I am Guardian, but to those who do evil I am an Assassin and a plague upon them." Morgan was honestly surprised by the comment but could tell that this young man had much on his mind.

Before she could even ask any more questions one of her crew members walked up to her with a look of seriousness, "We have five casualties on board with two fatalities milady, we did everything we could but it just wasn't enough."

She nodded her head to him as another of her crew walked over to her and said, "Capt. we have to beach the ship she's taken on too much water."

Morgan looked to the two Uzumaki's who nodded for her to do her work to save her ship as they began to leave themselves knowing that this captured ship would soon join the others at the bottom of the bay as he dragged the prisoners off the ship in chains.

XX The Golden Dragon inn, Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire.

Iruka said at a nearby table in his favorite restaurant inn as he watched a young woman with purple hair walking into the room and sit beside him, Anko was surprised that this meeting was taking place so soon but she figured that something had happened.

"So how did your meeting go." She asked him.

"So far so good, no one suspects that the blackbird is secretly our respective groups informant." He said to her.

"As the old war Hawk made his decision about what to do with them?" She asked him wanting to know the answer herself.

Nodded to her and then said, "We've decided to bring Tsunade into the fold, she's the only one we can do something about it."

Anko nodded her head at this, "I wish they were both still here to guide us, I honestly don't know what to do as I never completed my training."

"It was blackbird's job to finish your training when she was taken from us, I'm not even sure his training is complete either, and with what happened that night it's going to be a long time before we can complete what's been denied us." He said to her reading the menu as they ordered their food knowing full well that many things had changed over the last year.

"I just wish we could've done more for him, what they did to Naruto wasn't fair."

"I know, we are the students of his parents and their orders and we could do nothing to protect him or even guide him thinks of that damned seal."

She then put her hand on his any in a sign of affection, "Don't worry my Templer Knight, we will help him stop these people when the time is right."

He gave her a smile as the food arrived and then said before they began to eat, "I know my little Assassin, I'm just worried it might take a very long time before we see him again."

End of Chapter Sequence Five Part Two

Chapter Character Themes Songs,

Naruto's Theme,

Battle Cry by Imaginary Dragons

Adm. Khan's Theme,

Khan's Theme from Star Trek 2 the wrath of Khan OST.

Story Development Diary 5 Part 2,

this was probably going to be one of the more interesting challenges for me as it is the first time I've done a two-parter to a chapter, but at the same time it really did free me up a lot.

I was surprised when I was writing this part how much of that was just the battle itself, I actually spent a good deal of time just working out the strategies that both sides would use what was already set up and so forth.

I also wanted to add a few other bits and pieces to the chapter knowing that I could further one of the little side plots as it will become bigger in time, another thing was I finally got to really give everyone a good look at what the character Morgan is really like and even a little glimpse of how important she will become in the story.

The first part of just part one was getting him to the land of spring and setting up what is to come and I think I did pretty good job of that even though I was just trying to make it as short as I could without compromising it in some way, then my next part was to get them to the land of whirlpool and deal with the problems there.

I had always planned on a confrontation between the brotherhood of assassins and the assassin order and I hope for all my readers are succeeded but at the same time I didn't want to reveal too much about the past as that's part of my prequel story about his grandparents, that part also let me introduce couple of new characters and was both very top but also a lot of fun to write and I think I did a lot of rewrites of just that part trying to get it right.

Another part of just part one was getting them familiar with the black vixen thinks to ravens ship even though it's still pretty heavily damaged it is at least seaworthy and has some weapons to train everyone how to use the ship and I definitely needed a scene showing that as they finished the outfitting of the vixen for the first time and now also left me with some choices as I did not want to send the ship out with every weapon dedicate half right from the get-go.

At the end of the first part I actually started the battle but as I was writing it I realized this is already pretty damn big and I realized if I really wanted to do it justice I was going to have to create a second part which actually was kind of exciting but I still wanted to work on that first part of the battle and I think you did pretty good job of setting up just how bad things really work but also that feeling of hope as well.

Then I started work on part two there looked back at part one and I saw that it was literally over 11,000 words long and that was pretty surprising so I started to write this second part and I was thinking okay maybe it's 5000 words I wasn't expected to be almost 9000 so it's a pretty big chapter even if it's in two parts.

This was the chapter where we really get to have the most interaction with the characters of Cyrus and his daughter who we have seen sort of of all a little bit and I do intend to use them a little more in the future but this first part of the story is really where they shine if you will.

The other big thing at the end of the chapter was revealing another one of the people who had murdered his mother and was a serious evil Templer and I can honestly say that Star Trek 2 the wrath of Khan had a big influence on the character as I wanted somebody who was as far as he thought superior to everyone.

I wanted him to be somebody who was a very serious threat and was very manipulating as he does have a bit of history with some of the other characters and its his presence that finally allows us to see what these marital lords are really capable of, the idea of also giving them their own unique kind of form actually was partially inspired by what happened with Kisame and of course his sword.

In the original version of the story he appeared more like the ghost Rider from Marvel comics ever wanted to steer away from that but I still like the idea that kind of skeleton of death kind of look.

So I went with the idea that any time he's using one of the elements connected to a whirlpool and the kind of storms they are part of key gains that kind of looked around his skeleton or a mixture of them as it were, but because he has the nine tails in him he gains a very unique power added to which is where the black smoke and ash comes from which allows and control smoke and fire elements and when he's like that he also games nine tails like the Fox and three the tails represent the three main elements you find in a whirlpool like the maelstrom from the third Pirates movie which was a big inspiration but the thing is he hasn't even experienced everything that this weapon and the ability said grants its user can do.

In fact there are still several things that have not even been revealed yet and he at least has someone help them along in Morgan Aaron will find out through her more what happened with the other water naval resistance members and just how many of them are still alive and you know what is going to happen afterwards as I do want him to have a little bit of breathing room in the next chapter as he's been thrown into one kind of event after another in his early had any time to think about his life and everything.

And you have to remember he didn't even want to be a assassin at first and decided to use the skills and the weapons yes but until he really saw all these people in danger heating and etc. it wasn't like he was saying I can do this he was more like I am so screwed and so are these people.

So that's part of it and you also have to remember and I don't know if I made it to clear but he doesn't have all of the altered memories back yet it's going to take a long time so there's still a lot of things she's discovering about himself and then of course a top of that he's experiencing even more of his ancestors memories it's got a pretty exhausting for him.

I know for one thing the next chapter is going to for a good chunk just deal with the aftermath of the battle and also the return of certain characters and what exactly is going to happen when they come face-to-face and also the realization that certain characters are among the dead as certain characters like the old perverts thinking.

I'm really looking forward to playing the new games as they have new weapons and story elements that I think will have a bearing on this story as well and I hope you all like this chapter please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Sequence 6, Questions and Revelations

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX Black Vixen Long Ice Harbor, Land of Spring

Naruto and Morgan stood on the deck of the Vixen looking out over the badly wounded Spring Fleet as each ship that could be saved was docked for immediate repairs, the other ships that had received only minor damage were making repairs out in the bay but also keeping an eye out for any kind of trouble.

Naruto could not help but look out upon the fleet and feel a bit of anxiety wondering if it was really all over or if the real battle had yet to even begin.

Morgan on the other hand could not stop herself from occasionally glancing over to her own vessel which was currently docked in one of the many drydocks awaiting repair, she then looked over to her fellow Mariner Lord and decided she had waited long enough to talk to him.

"How much do you know about that blade at your side?" She asked him.

He spent a small bit of time contemplating his answer before he spoke, "Not long, but I have to admit that the whole walking skeleton thing with the elements acting as my skin was a bit new to me."

She could not help but let out a laugh at that, "You've come a long way, not many people can control the abilities of these blades so easily."

Naruto could not help but raise a eyebrow at that statement and turned away from the bay and looked her right in the eyes as he then spoke, "I do not control the blade, nor does it control me... We work together to further our goals and save lives but I sense I still have a long way to go in truly mastering what it has to offer me."

She was truly surprised by that statement but then remembered that it was different for everyone who will carry one of these seven mystical swords, her sword had demanded she learned to control it before its secrets would be truly revealed to her.

"It's a little different for everyone who is chosen to possess one of these blades, the one I possess demanded control before its secrets would be revealed to me and I have a feeling that I have a long way to go as well." She said to him with a smile upon her face as she looked out upon the bay once more.

Naruto just smiled as he then looked out upon the bay once more, and yet he sensed she was not done with her questions, "You have more questions do you not?"

"Yes I do."

"And they are?" He asked her some would say rather bluntly.

She remained silent for just a few seconds trying to think of the right questions to ask him, "I think my first one should be, what exactly did the Adm. do to you?"

"He was one of seven men came to my home village and demanded that I be handed over to them like a sack of potatoes, to them I had no rights as a human and they were expecting my mother to cooperate... Instead we both fought back and pretty much wiped out their bodyguards as a result, but there were just too many of them."

"What happened next?" She asked.

"Those seven man went in for the kill and left her bleeding on the ground in my arms, and some guy wearing a mask with only one eye hole appeared before them stopping them from taking me... But I remember each and every one of their faces for as long as I shall live."

She now understood what happened, "So you will now seek revenge."

"No I will not, don't get me wrong I want to kill them so badly but I would be no better than them if I did." He said with a sense of purpose and conviction.

She could understand what he was saying and felt a strong sense of respect for this young man, he then cleared his throat and decided it was time for her to reveal a part of her story.

"Now that you know a bit of me what of you?"

She had a feeling this was coming, "As you know my niece is the Daimyo of this country, her mother was my oldest sister when she married the man of her dreams and brought that little bundle of joy into the world."

Naruto listened intently to her story as she continued with a solemn heart at what had befallen her, "They wanted to protect this country so much and help it, but then Doto came into the picture demanding that he deserved more than what he got and that they were leading this country into ruin."

"So he led a coup against his brother in an attempt to take over this country, and as you know it succeeded." She said to him.

"And here you are, now an outlaw in your own lands." He said to her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"My fiancé at the time was a ship captain and knew if we did not make a run for it, we would join my brother-in-law in death." She said remembering with her painful past.

"What happened next?"

"Another group of refugees met up with us and told us that Mist ninjas had aided in the coup as well as some other organization that was unknown at the time, they send told us about how they overheard some of the water forces talking about the rebellion in their homeland." She said to him as he now understood more of her past.

"It took us some time but we eventually found members of the resistance Navy and eventually joined up after we told them what happened back in Snow, needless to say they were surprised at what had happened."

"So you joined the resistance knowing that their fight was yours now?"

"In more ways than one, eventually my fiancé was killed in one of the battles and he gave me the sword... And over time we won several battles against the water Navy but in the end by the very man you killed."

Naruto completely understood what she was saying, "So what will you do now that they soon will know that you're alive?"

The question completely stumped her, in all honesty it was a very good question to ask and one she had no immediate answer to.

Before she could even respond to his question the lookout up in the crows nest shouted out a frantic warning, "Ship sight!"

Everyone aboard the Black Vixen was a blur of motion as they were readying to ship for combat, Naruto already had his powerful spyglass out and looking at the ship which was just now entering the bay.

Morgan had a very bad feeling that the ship was part of the water Navy but for a different purpose, the lookout then shouted from above once more as he finally identified the ship, "She's flying the colors of the Land of Water."

Morgan could not help but let out a curse as she was handed a spyglass by one of the crew members, she then proceeded to take a good long look at the ship and realized just who was and why they were here now after the battle.

"It's an ambassador ship, they are undoubtedly here to set terms for surrender but also to make it look like this was a peaceful surrendering power so no other nations will become involved in this conflict." She said having witnessed it before.

Naruto quickly put his spyglass away and began to issue orders that they were not the fire unless fired upon by the new enemy ship and quickly sent a message to the spring Lord to be prepared for a visitor, he then motioned for several people including Morgan and his uncle to follow him to shore to keep an eye on this so-called Ambassador.

XX The War Room, Daimyo's Palace, Land of Spring.

Lady Koyuki stood at the ready as the Water Ambassador was escorted into her war room luckily nothing vital to the nation's defense was present at the moment, directly about them was the assortment of assassins just waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Next to her niece was Morgan wearing a disguise as one of the honor guard, the ambassador was someone she was quite familiar with as he had been the Admiral's close friend.

Naruto and the remainder of his family wash the ambassador and his two bodyguards carefully for any sign of treachery, the ambassador was clearly nervous as he walked into the room one of his bodyguards cannot help but comment on their current situation and the feeling of being watched, "We must be careful Sir, if we present ourselves as a threat I have no doubt that they will eliminate us on the spot."

The ambassador could not help but agree with the statement, "Then keep your eyes open I don't like this either, especially since we've just seen what's left of the Dreadnought."

The ambassadors group then stopped directly in front of the Spring Daimyo as she then turned to face them head-on, the look of disgust upon her beautiful face was on display for everyone to see as she then spoke in a very commanding tone, "What do you want?"

The only thoughts going through the investors head's help that we his friend had underestimated this woman and that his usual Barasch attitude had undoubtedly made things worse before the battle, the ambassador however was hoping for a peaceful resolution as well as tricking her into signing the treaty he had prepared if they have been victorious.

The ambassador looked around the room very carefully noticing just how many armed guards were present with their hands on their weapons just waiting for signs of trouble to strike, he quickly decided to try to defuse the situation and wanted to keep anymore bloodshed down to a minimum.

"I understand that you are upset over what has happened but clearly the fault is yours not ours, we came here to get what was promised to us nothing more." He said trying to put the blame on her noting that it had worked in the past with some of his opponents.

I'm fortunately he was nowhere near it a movie executives level of negotiation and what you've just done had made things worse, "Our fault... It's very interesting you say that since I know for a fact that your country eating my uncle in his coup against my father, and under international law if the proper air takes back the throne the party that helped the opposing force take the throne are not entitled to anything."

The smile on his face had now dropped as he realized he was not dealing with a normal spoiled Daimyo, not this Daimyo was in fact someone to be reckoned with and had a significant backbone.

The ambassador actually swallowed a bit of his spirit knowing that this was going to be a lot harder that he thought it was going to be, she then slowly walked up to him and gave a aura of superiority that radiated throughout the room.

She then spoke in a commanding tone to not have any mistakes, "You will take what little survivors you have in leave my country or I can just kill you right here right now?"

The ambassador and his guards were surprised by the comment but he knew that he needs to try to at least make her sign the treaty which could then be used against her in the future, "As you wish My Lady, however I believe it would be beneficial to us both if you would sign a peace treaty?"

Much to his surprise she took the treaty at first he had a small smile upon his face, but that's smile quickly evaporated as she then pulled out a lighter and ignited the piece of paper for all to see.

His eyes grew so wide that they threatened to fall out of his skull at seeing such hard work being burned, she then however produced her own peace treaty and then motioned for her guards to have their weapons drawn and ready to use at a moments notice as she then provided the documents and a ink pen.

He was now at a loss for words as she then spoke, "This treaty is much more agreeable to us, now you will sign this treaty or?"

"Or what?" He asked her hoping he was wrong about her tone.

"Or we can just start killing you all what here right now so are you done, it is all I need after all since we are still technically at war and I know that your country has a lot of enemies at this moment and with the Allies my country has you would be in a very difficult situation." She said to him was a serious smirk upon her face and then held up the pen.

The ambassador was truly surprised by what he had just encountered and realized that the only way he was going to get out of this was to sign, he quickly read over the documents and realized that the terms were quite favorable to both sides but also had quit quite a few penalties on his country.

With reluctance he signed the treaty knowing full well it was nothing he could do, the Spring Daimyo then ordered the copies to be made of the treaty and handed over to the ambassador as she then spoke once more, "There it is Ambassador and now take your pathetic excuse for sailors and soldiers on the two ships that for the most part survived the attack and please get the hell out of my territory."

He nodded his head to her and begin to leave as he begin to hear many people speaking about his current situation, "He better not make any detours, because she's only giving them a enough to get back home."

As soon as the Ambassador was out of the room the doors were shut in everyone read a sigh of relief as several people then went to complete the prisoner transfer and get these water dogs out of their country, by this point Morgan had taken off the helmet she had been wearing to conceal her identity and the Assassins simply let themselves dropped out of the superstructure of the throne room hitting the ground loud enough to be heard and was looked as if nothing had happened.

Koyuki for the most part was actually infuriated by the Ambassadors comments in the way he carried himself, Morgan walked up alongside her niece still holding the helmet under her right arm and spoke, "I can't believe you actually out negotiated The Negotiator."

"The Negotiator?" Koyuki asked her aunt as she was curious.

Morgan nodded her head and then spoke, "He is send in to negotiate the trees upon the lands and islands that the Land of Water has been conquering, he's responsible for making it look like a simple transfer of power and he is not too concerned about using trickery either."

Raven could not help but comment, "A most dangerous opponent indeed, but I seriously doubt that this is the end."

Morgan could not help but agree with him, "You have no idea, we need to keep an eye on him."

"Naruto." Raven called to his nephew as the young man walked up alongside him.

"Yes uncle?" He asked.

"Return to the vixen and make sure that they leave, and in the morning we will meet as I believe there are some things we have not had the opportunity to acquaint ourselves with because of this emergency."

"I understand see you later." The young Assassin said as he motioned for his crewmembers to follow him out of the room.

Raven then turned to Koyuki and brought out a very old map of her country, "I will need your assistance to find out if these structures are still around and to reclaim then if possible since they were still have in our possession until your uncle performed his coup that is."

The young Daimyo walked over to the paper and then motioned for several of her man to come over and help her fellow ruler knowing that there was much more at stake in the future.

XX The Fire Navy vessel Phoenix, Neo Caribbean.

Kakashi could not help but look at the Wind heavy cruiser that now sailed alongside the Phoenix on their way to the Land of Spring, not surprisingly Gaara was looking right back at him with a even more determined look than before.

It may the Sensei of team seven nervous to say the least, but despite how unnerving this was he also had something else on his mind and decided to explore the possibilities... If there were any.

He then turned away from the railing and walked to the special conference room that had been prepared for the Leaf Ninja to use in this operation, once he was inside the room he noticed the only other occupant was the man he had come to see.

"What do you want Kakashi, because right now I'm really busy." The old pervert said.

Kakashi could not help but roll his one good eye at that comment and spoke, "I have to know is all of this really necessary?"

Jiraiya had a feeling he knew what the young sensei was asking about, "Let me guess, you're wondering why I have not asked the Toads to reverse summon him right."

Kakashi could only nod his head in a positive at hearing this and wanting a answer to his question.

"It's not so simple as you might think, there are quite a few rules and laws that the summoning animals and us the summers have to live by."

Jiraiya just knew that his young companion was going to ask this, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, or I would have tried it with Orochimaru and Anko."

Kakashi was surprised to hear this as the older man continued to speak, "It's all part of summoner law, unless Naruto breaks one of their sacred laws there is nothing I can do to bring him back through reverse summoning."

"But what about fighting each other?" Kakashi asked.

"We can fight each other but they won't, the snake's appear to be the only exception up to a point that is." Jiraiya said to his younger companion as he thought about the consequences that were before them now.

"I wish none of this ever happened Kakashi, all I wanted to do slowly remove the seal make sure he was stable so I could teach him about ways of his father."

Kakashi nodded his head at this and began to speak knowing full well he had only been brought in at a very late date as Naruto had still been growing inside of his mother at the time as he had been there personal bodyguard up until the birth, "I know what you mean, I was still learning everything about the order when all this happened."

Jiraiya could not help but agree, "Like you I was brought in kind of late to everything that was going on, but at least my training was complete in the ways of our order... Had it not been for the Elders we would've been completely lost."

"But can we bring Naruto into the fold now, if the stories of this bloodline are true he will become more Assassin then Templer Knight?" The young one eyed man asked hoping for an answer that had eluded him.

Jiraiya could only nod his head as he then spoke, "That's probably more true than I would like it to be, the only other Templars to help us out are the two Elders of the village and I do not trust them at this time."

Kakashi was surprised to hear this as they had been most helpful in certain aspects, "but you said it yourself they have helped us?"

"But what is their true purpose I ask you?"

Kakashi was unsure of what to make by this comment, "What do you mean?"

"There have been times they have supported him or were trying to cripple him in one form or another, there is more to them than meets the eye my young Knight." Jiraiya said with a commanding tone having been wary of the two elders for some time now.

"I think I see which you mean, they were all in favor from the banishment... Except for Danzo which surprised me for the old war Hawk." The old pervert said.

"What could his game be, he did send one of his agents along with us?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but in the meantime we need to prepare Akima in your last remaining student for induction in the order as I think they can handle it." Jiraiya said as he thought of the future of the Templer Knight's of the Hidden Leaf.

Kakashi was honestly not so sure, "I'm not so sure about this it may backfire, and let's not forget that he still views us as the reason his mother is no longer living."

"His friends may be the only chance we have to convince him to come to our side, the only other option to bring him back is one I do not wish to consider but it may have to be done." Jiraiya said with a feeling of being older knowing what kind of terrible decision he might one day have to make to bring back his godson.

"What are you talking about?"

" The only other option to bring him back maybe to use his mother's body as leverage, as you said that this could backfire and he really would come for our blood." The old man said.

"I hope to God your joking." Kakashi asked the old Sage.

"I really wish I was, tomorrow we begin the preparations to see if my granddaughter and your student are worthy of becoming Templer Knight's... Be prepared."

Kakashi could only think of everything that had happened and knowing that the future was a huge question mark for him and many others.

What the two men did not know at that time was that the two young girls they were talking about were directly outside the cabin and were listening to their entire conversation, Akima was surprised by what she had heard realizing that there was much more at stake than she had previously thought.

"What we just heard only brings many more questions, what the hell is going on Sakura?" The young girl asked her old friend and half brother's teammate.

"I really don't know anymore, but it's clear to me that we are about to be inducted into something very big." The young woman said as she to tried to come to terms with what was going on.

"I don't understand why they would go such links, why is he so important?"

"If his family and clan are as powerful as they say it's clear to me that something big is about to happen in these Templars and Assassins are deeply involved in, and right now we don't know enough about either." Sakura said as she realized it was much more going on.

"You have a point there, plus the elders what is their agenda in all of this?" The young sister asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, but if we let things play out as they are my just learned a thing or two."

The two of them nodded and agreed upon their plan of action, unbeknownst to any of them a small mouse which appeared to be made of ink have also been listening in on the conversation the two ninja elders and the young girls and then ran to his master.

Upon reaching its master it then jumped into a scroll and dissolved into nothing but words, the pale man and his two companions began to read what was now present on the parchment knowing full well that their work had only just begun.

The two companions were both female and were equally trying their hardest to find old friends was now lost in the wilderness of life.

First girl had twin bombs on the side of her head there was a year older, her name was Tenten him standing next to her was a young beautiful girl with lavender eyes it had no pupils and yet there was a sense of both shyness and action underneath her façade of Demeter.

This young girl was known as Hinata Hyuga the clan heirs and someone who was desperate to find her friend who had been for so long taken from her, she still remembers the boy of her dreams not only for her actions and also the friend who'd been taken from her all because of the dark groups yearning for power.

The pale boy was known as only as Sai it was one of the old war Hawk's best young operatives and a apprentice member of the free Mason order which had evolved from the group known as Erudito which had many members of the Free Masons at the time.

As the three young people read the message they were surprised by the severity the older Templars would go to to bring back their maelstrom, it made the two girls quite sick that they could think of him in such terms.

Naruto have suffered enough in their opinions and was honestly entitled to have a little piece, but now any hope for that was being shattered by their plans and hopes for the future.

Tenten could barely contain her disdain, "And to think I used respect that man?"

Hinata also found it hard to contain her discussed as well, "We have to find some way to warn him about this?"

"That woman be so easy, my master made it quite clear that I was to successfully delivered the information that would aid him in the future the only problem is finding him." Sai said to them.

"We just have to be careful is all, it's so hard to believe that Naruto of all people can complete not only my training but that of Anko's as well." Tenten said as she thought about what happened with her secret mentor.

"We will just have to try harder and to keep a closer eye on all of them, including his half-sister." Hinata said with what could almost be taken as a bit of jealousy in her voice and just thinking about the young woman.

"I know you have a crush on him but now is not the time Princess."

"This is more than just a crush and you know it, I've seen how you look at him as well Tenten." The young Hyuga said aloud.

"I'll admit I have feelings for him just as you do, but don't forget that he is part of the CRA now." The young weapon master said.

"Perhaps you should both down at this moment and worry about at least finding him first, then you can decide which of you will carry his first child since that seems to be your goal at this moment." The pale artist said with a fake smile only to see both of them looking at him with a killer mindset of a look.

"Shut up Sai!" They both said to him.

He wisely kept his mouth shut knowing how dangerous females could be and prepared to send this latest bit of information to his master with a request for additional instructions thanks to these new developments.

XX Secret Root Base, Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire.

Danzo walked down the corridor of his base knowing full well that he had taken a big risk in bringing the Hokage here but at the moment he was without options, as he entered the room she was at the moment been revived revived from her unconscious state by one of his agents.

As soon as Tsunade was waking up to realize where she was she almost went on the attack until she noticed both Danzo and much to her surprise Iruka and Anko standing beside the old man.

She was surprised to be honest by this until she noticed that her to subordinates looked quite different than she last remembered them looking, the old war Hawk then held out his hand for her demonstrating that his cane was just for show and that he seemed to genuinely want to help her up.

She took a hold of his hand knowing that she could still punch him through a wall at a moments notice, the old man nodded his head to her and motioned for the other two and her to follow him down the nearby hall as he then began to speak.

"I must apologize for the way we brought you here, but the Templars of the old ways are watching everything carefully now thinks to the young maelstrom's departure."

"You mean Naruto... What the hell is going on?" She asked still waiting for an opportunity to attack if needed.

The old man stopped and turned to face her and spoke, "Do you remember the stories of your grandmother telling you about the Assassins and their mortal enemies the Templars?"

She was honestly surprised since this also had a bearing on Naruto as well, "They're just stories."

"How I wish that was true, because they are very real." The old man said as Anko walked up to the Hokage and gave a slight bow as she then pulled the cord that was connected to her special jacket upon her head.

She then spoke, "I'm still an Assassin in training, before her death Kushina was my mentor in the ways the Assassin Brotherhood... After her death Itachi continued my training until he was sent on his mission thinks to the elders and the dark Templars."

The Hokage was truly surprised to hear this as it was then Iruka's turn to speak, "Like Anko here I am also part of a secret society connected to the assassin brotherhood, I am currently the only full-fledged member of the Templar Knights... My grandmaster was none other than Naruto's own father the fourth Hokage."

Danzo then tapped his cane upon the floor to get her attention as he also spoke, "And I am the grandmaster of the free Masons who evolved from a organization known as Erudito, while not a member of organizations you're sensei was a good friend and ally to all of us as we tried to bring peace freedom and order to these chaotic lands."

Tsunade was dumbfounded to learn that many of the stories she had been told were actually in fact true, and to know that her former teacher and predecessor had known so much surprised her even more.

"This is a lot to take in, why even come to me?" She asked curious of the answer that would be given.

Danzo again motioned for them to follow him down the corridor knowing full well that many mysteries were about to be revealed to her, "I'm afraid there is even more, but almost everything started with the murder of Lady Uzumaki and the sealing of her son's memories."

"I knew there was something more to this, but I was never exactly sure?" She said.

Danzo then stopped before a door and opened it to reveal a special hospital wing with several females laying in beds, Tsunade was even more surprised when she recognized just who was in the beds.

"I thought they were dead?" She asked still not believing what she was seeing.

"They were actually found alive if just barely the night of the Uchiha massacre and brought to the hospital, unfortunately someone tried to finish the job that very night and if it was not for my old rivals concern about their safety and the fact that they had been looking into the murder of Kushina they might have died that night."

"You have had them here all this time and not done anything to help them?" She asked hoping that her theory was wrong.

Danzo could not help but chuckle at hearing this knowing that many people would expect him to do just that or worse turn them into baby factories, "I have tried to help them as best I can, but unfortunately our resources are limited to mostly combat related injuries."

That's when it dawned on Tsunade that there was more to their condition, "So you believe that only someone of my caliber in the medical arts could treat them successfully?"

"We have done what we can to fix some of the damage but we lack your vast knowledge and experience, all we can do is make them as comfortable as possible and keep them as healthy as can be so that when they are revived it will be too difficult of a recovery." The old war Hawk said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Tsunade was still trying to come to terms with what she had been shown and told, but at the same time she had a feeling that much more was to come, "I need to know everything I can about what's going on in the village and their conditions?"

Danzo turned to both Iruka and Anko trying to gauge their response to this and decided to be as forthright as he could be, "Despite what little information you have been told about us you must know, that if we agree you will be dragged into this and may not be able to get out of it are you prepared for that?"

She gave him a rather stern look and simply spoke in a commanding tone to get her point across, "Everything we worked for over all these years maybe undone by people who only want power for themselves, if my sensei could not ignore this neither can I."

Danzo nodded his head in understanding and then tapped his cane upon the ground getting the attention of several of his subordinates who then presented themselves to their leader and grandmaster, "These are some of my best agents at infiltration and information gathering, they will help you with anything you need to know or for that matter anyone you think we can trust with what is to come."

XX Black Vixen, Long Ice Harbor Land of Spring.

Naruto and his crew watched with bated breath as the Water Fleet or for that matter what was left of it slowly exited the Bay and Harbor of the Land of Spring, everyone on board the Vixen literally had their hand on the trigger just waiting to start bombarding the retreating vessels if they so much as made a wrong turn.

As the ships limped out of the bay still licking their wounds and heavily overcrowded thanks to the Spring Daimyo's desire to get them out of her country as soon as possible was still a sight to behold.

As the ships began to disappear into the darkness of night the crew began to feel a bit of tension leaving them, Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he did not know he was holding in.

At this moment his uncle stepped up beside him and spoke, "Tomorrow morning you will have much to do, and much to see."

Naruto could only nod his head as he issued several orders to his crew and said his good night to his uncle as he retired to his personal cabin wondering what was to come the next day.

XX Ambassadors Ship, Water Fleet.

The ambassador set in his personal cabin of the ship milling over what he had just been told by several members who had survived the assault on the Reliant, he was still surprised that the Adm. had been so easily defeated by this new Mariner Lord but was even more shocked to learn that one of the old Lords was still alive.

He was now aware that things were far worse than he had originally anticipated upon seeing the wreckage of the Water Fleet that had been sent to conquer a week enemy, all of that planning had been for nothing.

But to be honest with himself they had never bothered to consider the impossible, and seeing one of the Mariner Lords still among the living who should have been dead was like a giant red flag telling him that there work was far from over.

The other thing that had plagued him was knowing that he had been so easily out negotiated by this upstart of a Daimyo, it was a insult he could not let pass.

Unfortunately he had few options and realized that much would happen once he returned to the Water capital, and yet at the same time they could not afford to lose the opportunity to take control of this land and what secrets still remained hidden within.

It was rare for him to take action without approval or even a plan but there were times when such actions were necessary if not drastically needed, this was one of those times.

He said some of his cognac and looked at a set of boxes upon the table wondering if his plan would work knowing that it was quite risky but at same time it would be very hard to track it back to not only him but the Land of Water as well.

Just then there was a knock at the door to his cabin to which he replied, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a rather athletic looking gentleman with a bit of specialized armor adorning his body and a blood red vest indicating what special organization who belong to, the Red operative walked further into the room and stood before the table with a strange boxes upon it and stood at attention, "You summoned me my Lord?"

The ambassador could not help but smile as he placed a drink upon the table and stood to his full height, he then placed his hands upon the two outer boxes and looked into the red operative's eyes and spoke, "I have a special mission for you and it will be quite difficult, there is even a small chance you might come back alive and if you do fail which is highly unlikely... But best to be safe than sorry, you can take nothing that will connect you to either me or the Land of Water do you understand?"

"Yes Sir I do, I take it these boxes are for the mission?" He asked

the ambassador could not hide his devilish smile thinking of revenge, "Indeed it is, now here's what I want to do."

XX Naruto's Memories and Dreams.

Once I had fallen asleep the dreams began anew once more with Arno, the only difference this time was that I was experiencing everything he had gone through from his time as child seeing his father's lifeless body upon the ground to the events that would ultimately lead to him becoming part of the Brotherhood.

I had experienced so much by reliving his memories that I felt like my head was going to explode, all of his rather abilities and tactics as well as his brand-new Eagle vision which was much more like a pulse in my opinion allowing them to see everyone and everything of interest similar to that of a Hyuga using their bloodline to see near 360.

As amazing as this new ability was it was nothing compared to his uncanny ability to relive the memories of others upon their deaths at his hands, every time he experienced it as well as myself it was like nothing I had ever experienced the final glimpse into a person's life as he ended their wicked existence was like nothing we had experienced to be honest.

At the end of those memories I felt heartache and yet a sense of hope for the future and contentment as well as a deeper understanding of the creed which had not escaped me one bit as each of my ancestors had to come to terms with it.

But while I still tried to understand and come to terms with what I had just experienced with Arno they quickly switched to another ancestor.

Shay Patrick Cormac was someone I realize must be related to my grandfather, I watched him go from Assassin to Templer and all the heartache it would cost him in the end.

I have seen what could happen when the assassins let themselves become quite the Templars and when their roles were quite reversed, and yet I saw the betrayal and I realized why Achilles have been so reluctant to training other young person in the ways of the assassins when he met Connor.

And yet Shay was not Amen consumed by greed or revenge, he was pushed forward by a desire to do the right thing and saw the injustice that had been done in the name of the assassins.

I now understood that he had not been a Judas to them but rather a necessary evil to restore the assassins of the colonies to their rightful place as guardians and not tormentors, but for every good man and woman on both sides there are always those who sought power no matter the cost.

It had sent Shay down a dark path that some would see no redeeming qualities in, yet I understood that even as a Templer he upheld the ways of the brotherhood better than the current members of the time who did some truly evil things.

As the night pushed on into morning I felt more and more of their memories and and their connection to each other no matter how tragic had led to many lives being saved and many dark truths revealed, as the light of the morning shine through the window awakening me from my sleep as well is the killer headache which followed all of that knowledge and abilities that the bleeding affect had made me absorbed during the night came to a head.

As I struggled to get out of bed the pain began to lessen and the abilities and knowledge began to become one with me as I knew that something big was going to happen this day... I just did not know what was going to happen as I began to dress and think about two ancestors who seemed worlds apart and yet so similar.

End of Chapter Sequence 6 Part One

this chapter at first seemed like it would be so easy to write but it became very apparent to me that it was going to be a little bit of a challenge, one of the biggest things was the fact that both unity and rogue had come out and I became very addicted to playing them and trying to know every thing I could about the stories.

I also realize that this chapter was going to be much like chapter 5 and was going to be very big, and I definitely made the choice that there would be more than one part to the chapter.

this first part of this chapter actually required quite a bit of editing and reviewing thanks to playing the new games and what kind of new things they would bring to the universe, I've already had one person suggest a new story I like to do from time to time and I also have a number one in development as well.

This chapter has actually benefited from that creative process and also taking a little bit of a break for a while especially with the holidays upon us, and yet I'm looking forward to the next part of this chapter and even next part of Lazarus even though I know that that particular story would be a little more complicated at times and yet you still be a lot of fun keep working.

Another good thing about this chapter is that we get introduced to a few more villains and some new surprises about some of our favorite characters from the Naruto universe, so I'm looking forward to getting started on the next part but at the same time I still have a live video games to play and the holidays to plan for.

with that said please read and review and have a happy holidays.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

Chapter Sequence 6, Questions and Revelations Part 2

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX Black Vixen's Main Deck, Long ice Bay, Land of Spring.

Naruto calmly exited his personal cabin and stood upon the main deck of the Vixen observing everything around him, it was at this moment he noticed his uncle walking up to him with a clear purpose upon his face as plain as day.

"So what is going to happen this day uncle?" He asked curious of the answer.

Raven could not help but smile as he then walked up to his nephew and then held out his hand revealing a cloth mask with unusual equipment built into it, "First I believe this will come in quite handy."

Naruto was quite curious of the device and took it from his uncle as he then asked, "What is it?"

"A specialized gas mask, your ancestor Shay was known to use it from time to time." Raven said with a smile upon his face.

Naruto was quite surprised and easily accepted the mask as he placed it around his neck for easy use and realizing it would come in quite handy, "Thank you uncle, I take it there is much more to do today?"

"Indeed, now follow me as we have much to do." The older man said as the two of them then left the ship on their way into the city.

It did not take long for them to approach a rather beat up looking building that seemed to be crying out for help, in the front of the building stood none other than Solomon Dornez one of the few Master Assassins left to the Brotherhood.

Solomon smiled as the two walked up to him, "I was wondering when you two would arrive, the Lady Daimyo is already inside along with a special group of contractors who can be trusted to rebuild the facility Lord Raven."

Naruto was surprised as he looked at the building, "What's the deal with this building?"

Raven could not help but let out a small laugh at hearing this as Solomon decided to enlighten his young companion, "Well Lord Naruto this used to be one of our many secret headquarters and training facilities for the Brotherhood that not even the Order was aware of."

Naruto could only whistle as he realized what this building meant, but then he had to know the terrible answer he felt were coming, "I take it something bad happened right?"

"Unfortunately Lord Doto the Templer bastard if you pardon my use of language." The old man asked only to receive a non of continuance.

"He was responsible for a large number of cleansing us as he called it not only removing what was left of the Brotherhood but also what remained of the Templer Knight's from this land." The older Assassin noticed the two of them in deep thought over what he had said as he then motioned them inside the building.

Koyuki stood inside the large hallway as one of the construction workers and safety inspectors walked up to her with a look of both hope and surprise upon their faces as she then asked, "Can this building be salvaged?"

The safety inspector was the one to speak was quite simply dressed and had a rather thick glasses upon his face and decided to be quite blunt in his assessment, "This building should be condemned, the wiring is substandard it is completely inaccurate for anyone's needs... And the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone!"

Koyuki was truly surprised by his bluntness but just had to ask her question again, "So it can be salvaged right?"

This time it was the construction worker who decided to speak, "It's not impossible my Lady but it won't be cheap, your uncle really gave this building a beating but yes it can be salvaged and repaired better than new."

"Good, I will leave the preparations with Mr. Dornez here." She said to them as they nodded to her and began to study the building in more detail as she began to walk back over to them.

Once she had joined the group Raven then spoke, "Solomon here will be responsible for the facility becoming a useful part of not only the community but to help us rebuild the Brotherhood here."

Naruto was surprised to hear this and realized that many things were going to start to improve finally, "Well that is good to hear, I hope to see you soon mentor."

"As do I young mentor." Solomon said as he walked further in to keep an eye on things as the reconstruction work began.

XX Spring Bay, Land of Spring.

Naruto Raven and Koyuki had by this time walked up to a small area in the Bay where Morgan was waiting for them, it was clear to Naruto that something big was going to happen here.

She then gave them a warm smile as she walked up to Naruto and spoke, "Alright it's time for you to learn about what else this sword of yours can do."

He then nodded his head as she continued to speak, "Now as you know each of the swords belongs to a very Pacific region of the Neo Caribbean, for example my sword known as the Blizzard hails from this land that used to be known as Snow Country... And as you have seen by my transformation earlier I can easily control ice and snow elements."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as she continued, "All of the blades are more powerful on water than they are land but there are some exceptions to this, for example if my blade were to be in an area that is covered in nothing but snow and ice my sword would have a clear advantage over many others."

"I think understand now, It's like how elemental techniques are more powerful when the particular element is present." He said noticing her nodding her head in a positive manner with a smile.

"Exactly, each one of the blade is different from the other... But as stories go the Maelstrom is probably the most powerful of them all as it is said that the Sage of the 6 Paths was said to be the first wielder of the blade." Naruto was surprised by this revelation as he looked at the sword in his hand.

Morgan could tell he was impressed by the history of the blade, she then decided it was time to reveal the next ability that only a Mariner Lord could possess thanks to their unique blades, "That's not all, each one of these swords is also connected to a very Pacific kind of summoning animal... For my sword the iceberg as it is more commonly known I have the unique ability to summon polar bears that are bigger than our ships."

Naruto turned to his uncle who only nodded his head confirming her story, "How do you?"

She then gave him a smile and pointed to the small cliff they were at and then began to give instructions, "First of all like all summoning cut your finger and put blood upon the blade for a start."

He did as he was told and watched her back up as she then told him what to do next, "Now push your energy into the blade itself and think of the animal and it will be summoned."

Naruto again did as instructed and felt it and watched as the ocean seem to pulsed with energy as a strange kind of wave shot across the water, he then stood there waiting for something to happen.

He then turned around and looked at Morgan wanting to know if he had done something wrong only to watch their faces have a rather unique expression upon them and what appeared to be a shadow slowly engulfing them.

Feeling a tiny bit of concern Naruto then turned around only to come face-to-face with one of the largest creatures he had ever seen in his life, however that was not the intimidating part.

The intimidating part was the fact that this creatures mouth which was made up of several hundred teeth that look like they could double as ammo for the main Cannons, the large mouth then seemed to open wider as the creature then began to howl and scream at him.

For nearly 10 seconds it seemed to vocalize at him sending what could only be described as a basketball sized slime balls for the lack of a better word at him, everyone else could only begin to wonder what he was feeling was also thankful that they were not in his place.

Naruto then opened his eyes and began to shake and grab some of the slime off his body thrown into the ground, he then looked up to the creature and had to admit although it felt gross at least it didn't smell awful, "It's not so bad, hello beastie."

Much to everyone's surprise a sound then emerged from the creature almost as if it was laughing at his comment, their confusion was only sent up a few more notches as Naruto then walked forward and surprise them all and spoke, "It's nice to meet you then Mr. Kraken."

Koyuki could not believe what she was seeing as one of the tentacles then came correctly in front of him as he then held out his hand and shook the creatures appendage, after this was done the two of them then began to engage in some kind of conversation without saying a word.

Morgan saw the confused look upon her nieces face and decided to give her a answer, "Some summoning animals do not communicate with the spoken word but rather with their mind, the Kraken is said to be one of the most powerful summoning animals to ever roam the sea."

Naruto then nodded his head in understanding as the Kraken then returned to the water and within a few seconds disappeared beneath the waves, still throwing some of the smile off his body he then walked up to his other companions.

Morgan was impressed, "It looks like you to had a lot to talk about?"

"We did, apparently he's the new chief of his clan and he said that grandmother used to carry him in her arms when he was still small when she first got the sword."

Raven instantly at a smile upon his face remembering the small creature his older sister could not help but hold like it was a teddy bear, despite what some people might think it was actually pretty cute when it was a small child.

"I remember that well, even your mother had a fondness towards him as I recall she even road on his back at the beach one time." The old man said remembering better times.

Raven then walked forward and performed a series of hand signs as he then slams his palm into the ground resulting in a large amount of smoke, as the smoke cleared it revealed a rather large Eagle with light armor upon its chest and what looked like specially made weapons for its feet.

Raven then turned to his nephew and spoke, "I would recommend summoning the chief Toad as we have much to discuss."

Naruto did as he was instructed summoning a rather large red and orange Toad but much to his surprise there was also two smaller and much older Toads on the ground as well, Naruto was surprised by this outcome as he then simply bowed to the two Elders and turned back to his uncle who then walked before the mighty animals.

The large Eagle about its head in honor of its fellow summoning animal and then turned to the old assassin and spoke, "I did not expect to see Gamabunta or the Elders of the Toad clan here today, however it is a pleasant surprise nonetheless."

The large Toad then took a pipe out of his mouth and then spoke, "The feelings mutual Toulon, it's been a long time indeed my old friend."

Much to everyone's surprise the two older Toads then walked forward before Naruto and gave him a slight bow of their heads as they then began to speak, "I did not think I would see Minato and Kushina's boy here this day but it appears that the memory seal has been broken finally."

Naruto was at a loss for words as he realized what they said and came to a startling conclusion, "You know who my father is?"

Gamabunta could not help as he closed his eyes in pain of that memory which did not go unnoticed by the boy who wanted answers, the older toads then decided to continue as they realized there was much to tell, "Yes we know who he is, but before we explain it I want you to know Naru-Boy that Jiraiya or Akima cannot remove you from the contract without our say-so and right now they're in some serious hot water with us."

This surprised Naruto greatly as he was afraid of this happening or that the Toads would side with Jiraiya and agreed to remove him from the contract altogether so that the Fourth's daughter would be the primary summoner, this bit of knowledge was at least a tiny bit of a relief for him.

Naruto and Toulon were eager to know what the older toads would say next as the young man then spoke in almost pleading tone, "Please who was he I need to know?"

The Elder Toad nodded his head and then spoke, "Your father's name was Minato Namikaze or more commonly known as the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and was the Templer Grand Master of the Knights and an enemy to the Red Templars who have done all in their power to eliminate both the Knights and the Brotherhood."

Everyone present watched as Naruto found it difficult to process information he had been told and simply fell upon the ground in a sitting position still trying to comprehend what he had just learned, "How is this possible?"

The female Elder Toad known as Mom to many walked up alongside him and put her hands on his left arm in a comforting manner as her husband continued to speak, "I know it's a lot to take in but believe it or not he really did love you, don't get me wrong your mother was still quite pissed off that he had gotten drunk with that young woman and conceived a another child but she understood it wasn't something he did to spite her either... It just happened."

"Then that means that she's my sister, and she still wanted to pretty much enslave me." He said still trying to work everything out.

The female Toad then replied knowing he need to hear this, "Not anymore she doesn't, her aunt was the reason she treated you the way she did and now that she knows the truth everything has changed."

The male Elder Toad then walked up to him to look him in the eyes as he then spoke about what needed to be said and give the boy a little more reassurance, "I want you to know that they cannot reverse summoning back to the village, so there is no need to break the contract with us... In fact they are both in big trouble for their actions regarding you."

Naruto could not help but look up at Gamabunta with a almost pleading look which showed the pain he had been through, "Why didn't you tell me when I first summoned you that day?"

Bunta new this was coming for a long time and just decided to answer the young man, "Believe me I wish I could have told you, but if we had Jiraiya would have simply erased it from your mind all over again... However we knew that once the seal broke there was nothing he could do to stop us from telling you everything we could."

Naruto could not help himself as he became angrier and angrier at hearing this knowing that the old pervert had a hand in much of his suffering in one form or another, and he had a feeling he was about to learn even more that would set him on an even darker mood.

And he was unfortunately very right, Bunta knew the boy had a right to know this other piece of knowledge that had been kept from him, "And I'm afraid that is not all, you see Jiraiya is also her grandfather and your Godfather as well as a Templer Knight in training."

Naruto slowly got to his feet his body shaking and barely controlled fury as he approached a tree and let out a guttural scream as he then punched the tree directly in the center temporarily also using the abilities of his sword to assist him an destroying it.

Everyone present from humans to the summoned animals were shocked at the display of power and abilities that he possessed at his disposal as the tree when flying backwards off the cliff and into the water below creating a small wave in the process, he turned around to face them and looked at his hand which now looks like a skeleton covered in smoking ash.

As it returned to normal he then fell to his knees and could no longer contain the emotions that he had held back in some cases for so long, not that far away the members of his crew also stood watching and could hardly believe what they had both seen and heard knowing that he had gone through so much in such a short amount of time.

A little further away the team that had been sent by the Negotiator also watched but they knew nothing about what was truly going on only waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Naruto then looked up that everyone as he wiped the tears away from his eyes and could hardly believe he even had any left in all honesty, "So much I have left to learn, I don't know why my life is so complicated it just doesn't make any sense to me."

Raven then walked over to his nephew and put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, "Your emotional wounds will only faster at this moment because you have been denied so much, and I'm afraid the infection will only get worse with time if you allow it."

Naruto could not help but chuckle at hearing this as he then looked his uncle in the eyes and spoke, "My life has not even been my own for a long time, and even now there still so much I do not know and what I do find out often causes me pain."

"But you are not alone anymore and I have no intention of letting them take you away from us and doing whatever it is they wish to you." Raven said knowing that his nephew needed to hear this.

Bunta then cleared his throat knowing there was still more the young man needed to hear, "Jiraiya may still be a Templer Knight in training there is still one full-fledged Knight and two members of the brotherhood in the leaf even if one of them is currently on a long-term mission."

Naruto was truly surprised to hear this as the chief Toad continued to speak, "Your former sensei from the Academy Iruka is currently the only full-fledged Knight in the village may be nowhere near the old perverts level but he knows all the tricks the Knights used to preserve peace and order without taking away your freedom, as were the only Assassin left in the village that I know of is none other than his girlfriend and as you once called her the crazy snake lady."

"Anko is an Assassin in training... How and who is the other Assassin?" Naruto asked.

The older toad then answered, "I'm afraid to say you have already met him Naruto, after all he did come for you and is a part of the organization known as."

"Akatsuk, it's Itachi isn't it?" He asked already in a sense knowing the answer.

"Yes he is, both he and Anko were your mother's students as she was the last true Assassin in the village before her death." The old toad said.

"Does Jiraiya know about them?" Naruto asked them.

"Thankfully no he does not, your father also had a second student he brought in late alongside the old pervert and I think you know who it is as well." The old toad said noticing the look of hatred nearing man's face once more as well is the desire to hit something again.

"Hatake, this just makes me hate him even more... And they're coming for me aren't they?" He asked already knowing the answer no way.

The Toads could only nod their heads in agreement as Mom then spoke, "Yes they are looking for you but I'm afraid whatever plans they have might just be derailed by another."

"Who would this be?" He asked wondering about the answer.

"By the Fire Daimyo himself." She replied still finding it hard to believe herself.

Raven on the other hand came to a revelation of his own, "So he still hasn't forgotten about us and think God."

This got everyone's attention, "What do you mean uncle?"

"Your grandmother and I along with your grandfather were responsible for stopping an assassination attempt of the Fire Daimyo when the Assassin Order was still at its height of power, the Daimyos of that time was attending a peace summit and if any of them had been killed it would have resulted in the Second Ninja War breaking out much earlier."

Everyone was surprised at this little revelation as Raven then continued, "Needless to say the Fire Daimyo agreed to assist us in trying to put the world back together using the teachings of the Templars to keep the peace in order and the skills of the Assassins to remove any threats from the shadows that might destroy freedom for everyone he was the one who made it possible for us to safely hide amongst the world when the second war did begin."

Naruto then came to a revelation of his own, "Is there something wrong with the village government and they want something important and they need me for it, so the question has to be what do they want with me?"

Raven nodded his head as he looked up at the Toads and asked, "Do you have an inkling about what they want?"

The mighty toads only nodded their head in a negative realizing that even they were in the dark, "Unfortunately we do not know what their plans are regarding the Fire Daimyo for that matter, but we can guess that something big is happening in the current events and the Neo-Caribbean is going to play a big part in it."

Toulon could only nod his head as he then spoke, "This has truly been a rather unique day, but the questions that have been answered only lead to more questions."

Raven looked up at the big Eagle and spoke, "It would indeed old friend, I am sorry that this conversation has taken such a drastic turn."

Toulon only nodded his large head as he then gave his full undivided attention to Naruto and spoke, "It was a pleasure to meet you young Eagle, when your mind and soul have cooled summon us again and we will discuss much about what we can do together that the moment you need some time to think and we will see each other again... Gamabunta the elders it was a pleasure to see you again."

The Elder Toads gave him a smile as Bunta then spoke to his old friend, "Likewise may you fly true... Oh and Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at Bunta as a large toad then began to speak to him, "Remember if you have to fight your sister or the old pervert remember thanks to summoning law we cannot aid any of you unless something has been done to violate the terms of the summoning contract, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes I do thank you for the advice and warning." He said as the summoning animals all began to leave from this plane of reality.

Of the two full teams of red mercenaries that were currently still hiding one of them looked ready to attack until his leader stopped him, "Not yet, it needs to be a little more public if you get my meaning."

He and the other RED operative could only smile knowing that their time would come soon, and became very soon as one of them pointed out to the horizon is what look like two ships just beginning to become visible.

The leader could not help but chuckle at their good fortune knowing who they would have an audience for their upcoming display, "The Father of understanding will provide for us a mighty audience for our duty this day, let's make the preparations as soon as possible to strike as soon as they arrive in the palace."

Everyone of them began to pull out the equipment they have been given knowing this is going to be one hell of a show.

Naruto proceeded to then get to his feet knowing that he had a lot on his mind as he then walked up beside the cliff looking out upon the ocean in deep contemplation, it was at this moment that he started to notice something on the horizon and used his Eagle vision to get a closer look.

Much to his surprise he noticed two ships on the horizon fastly approaching the Land of Spring, he then let out a small curse as he then reached into one of his back pockets to retrieve his spyglass and get a closer look.

Everyone else present instantly knew that something was wrong as they approached the Cliff as well, Naruto then handed the spyglass over to his uncle and pointed at the horizon.

The older man looked through the spyglass see the two ships, one of them was clearly, Land of Wind but it was the one from the Land of Fire.

Raven found it very hard to contain his disdain as he handed the spyglass back to his nephew, "It would appear we are about to have some unwanted company."

Naruto could not help but feel that his anger and rage would soon be rising once more, he turned his back to the Cliff and then spoke to his uncle, "Only one of them unwanted uncle, we had better get back to the palace and prepare for their arrival."

"Agreed." Raven replied as he began to walk away from the Cliff knowing that they would soon be quite busy.

Naruto then spoke softly to his uncle, "It looks like the Land of Water left some people behind, how do you wish to proceed."

Raven had an idea what they were planning and continued to walk without looking back as he then spoke, "If I am right they also know of the ships on their way here as well, and if I am right they will make a very public appearance for whatever they have planned."

"I believe a stalling tactic is in order uncle so that we can get a few more people in the main hall." The young Assassin said.

"I agree with you, let's make sure it's an event they will not forget."

XX Fire Vessel Phoenix, Long ice Bay Land of Spring.

Jiraiya was currently standing at the front of the ship looking over the bow as they entered the Bay of the Land of Spring, right at this moment Akima walked up alongside her grandfather and occasionally glanced over at their shadow as she had come to call it.

The older of the two could not help but feel his years catching up to him as he also glanced at the Wind Vessel as well noticing the young redhead had also taken up a position at the front of his ship as well, the old pervert was still trying to figure out how they were able to know so much which was nagging at the back of his mind.

When Akima looked at the redhead she felt a silent kind of fury mixed with blood lust all rolled up into one package, was this the fate of her brother she wondered?

She wondered what his reaction to them being siblings would've been now, but she did not fool herself at all that it would be a pleasant encounter considering what she had already attempted.

She could only pray that things would get better and that he would be willing to listen, she then walked to the bow of the ship and then looked over the side as the water parted thanks to the efforts of the bow cutting through it and wondered what it was like to truly be a sailor.

Her grandfather noticed that same look as he had seen it on her parents face once before, "Everything's going to work out you just need to come down and have faith."

She could not help but feel that there was more going on than she could possibly understand, and with what she had already learned things were not looking good.

"You don't understand grandfather." She said to him as he looked right at her as she spoke once more trying to get her point across.

"He views me as nothing more than an enslave, and as for our father he views him as nothing more than a evil man who ruined his life... And then there's you."

Jiraiya had a feeling something like this would come up eventually, "I did what I did because I thought it was right thing to do at the time, it's easy to look back and judge someone for what they did Akima... But it's a completely different matter to live it."

She then turned her head and looked him right in the eyes, "Says the man who had a choice, did you even consider all of the consequences that would befall us, you didn't even bother to see how I looked at him."

"I know and I will have to live that every day of my life, but as I said to Tsunade there is more going on than you can possibly understand." He said to her.

Before anymore could even be said the captain of the Phoenix walked up behind them, "Lord Jiraiya we should be docking in the next 5 min. however I'm not sure if we will receive a warm welcome if you get my dri t tr... What the hell!"

The two ninjas instantly recognized that something had gotten his attention and not in a good way, as they turned back towards the bow they were greeted with a site that would stay with them until they're dying day.

They also heard many of the crew who could no longer contain their shock, "Is that the legendary Dreadnought of the Land of Water."

"It's been cut in two, but by what?" Another was heard saying.

The captain could hardly believe what he was looking at as the ship maneuvered to avoid the wreckage, "I didn't think the Land of Spring had this kind of firepower."

"Me neither." Jiraiya said still in disbelief.

Akima was still trying to understand what was going on and why everyone looked afraid, "Grandfather what is going on?"

Still looking at the larger wreckage he answered her still in disbelief himself, "That is a Legendary Dreadnought and the first of its class, it is the only one of its classic are made in fact... It gave the Land and Water a huge advantage when it would invade countries it considered weak."

The captain then spoke, "The thing was so powerful and it had been constantly upgraded over time to be even more dangerous in a fight, that thing could give the entire fleet of the Land of the Fire a run for its money without a problem what so ever... But seeing it like this just seems impossible unless?"

Akima could not hide her curiosity, "Unless what Capt.?"

He then turned his head to look her in the eyes as he then said, "Unless the ghost fleet of the Land of Whirlpool rose from its watery grave and struck at them, because there's no other fleet warships they could do that kind of damage."

There were murmurs of the ghost fleet going throughout the crew of the Phoenix as she listened and still found it hard to believe, just what had they gotten themselves into?

XX Main Audience Hall, Land of Spring.

Koyuki the Daimyo of the Land of Spring set upon her throne waiting for the visitors who had just entered her country for purposes of their own which at this moment was unknown to her, she was also where there was a potential threat next to her young friend and taking steps to protect yourself and her lands and people.

As the large doors opened to the audience hall in walked two small groups of warriors representing two of the most powerful nations in the elemental countries, one group was led by a redheaded young boy and a much older man who was clearly their teacher.

The second group however was the one she had some problems with as he was led by the legendary pervert and Sage Jiraiya of the Hidden Leaf, things were going to get rather interesting from this point on she just knew it.

One of her samurai then walked forward and began to introduce them to her as it was the protocol, "My Lord allow me to introduce you to Lord Baki of the land of wind who currently represents both his Lord Daimyo and the Hidden Ninja Village of Sand."

Koyuki gave a bow of her head in a show of respect to them as the samurai continued with introductions, "And this my Lord is Toad Sage Jiraiya representing the Fire Lord of the Land of Fire and it's ninja village."

Unlike the respect she had shown to Baki of the Sand village, she showed none to the old pervert as she narrowed her eyes at him in a show of hostility.

Jiraiya instantly knew that things were not going to be easy, nevertheless he had a job to do and had to be done, "My Lady allow me to first convey my Lord's wishes for your continued good health and prosperity of you and your nation."

She did her head at this but still kept the look of fury upon her face as he then continued, "I have come to your nation in hopes of finding someone very in important to the Hidden Leaf."

"And just who are you looking for?" She asked.

This was the question that Jiraiya had been afraid she was going to ask, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki my Lady, there was an incident in the village."

He stopped talking yes noticed she had a look of disdain upon her face, "An incident you say, and what kind of incident would involve this nations hero who assisted me not only retaking my throne but also beating some sense into my head if I may be so bold to ask."

Jiraiya was now sweating quite a bit as he came to realize that things could either go very well for them or turning to be complete cluster fuck as many of the sailors would say, and yet he had to try not only to get the boy back but also to maintain relations with the Land of Spring.

For her part Koyuki found it very difficult to keep her composure because of what her young hero had told her about this man and the young blonde haired girl standing next to him, and yet she knew something was going to happen soon she can feel it herself.

This time it was Akima who stepped forward and her head in a show of respect to this woman and then spoke, "The incident in question revolves around his former teammate the Uchiha boy who managed to defect from the village my Lady thanks to the actions of one of our enemy, unfortunately the Council of our village decided to make someone suffer for the incident and chose Naruto for unfortunately classified reasons."

"And what was this punishment if I may ask?" The actress asked.

Akima felt as if she was being scrutinized and in a way she guessed she was, "Banishment my Lady, unfortunately for the Council things have changed."

Koyuki was now very interested as these were things she did not know as well as the young man was clearly listening felt in need to probe deeper, "And this change, what is it?"

She took a deep breath as she looked up at the Spring Daimyo and replied, "The Fire Lord himself has become involved in this matter my Lady and wishes the young man brought back to the village to resume his duties as soon as possible and for a public apology by the Council to be made to him as the first sign of penance."

Koyuki instantly knew that there was more going on and felt the need to probe deeper, however it was right this moment the uninvited guests decided to make their presence known.

Each of them were wearing the clothing and weapons of the Land of Snows ninja forces, the leader of the group then walked forward and stood before her trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Well well Lady Koyuki, it would appear that we have come to settle the score with you at a rather bad time... But for the crimes you have committed to this nation and your uncle I guess and audiences is appropriate."

Much to his surprise however Koyuki only began to chuckle as she looked the man in the eyes and spoke, "You show was quite amusing and I find it very adorable that you believe that you will win."

The head ninja became very agitated as he then pulled a Kunai from his couch ready to cut her to pieces, "Don't mock me you bitch, with you dead and gone things and go back to the way they are supposed to be."

She however gave him a rather sadistic smile as she then said, "I'm afraid that won't be happening and I do find it rather curious how you're still able to hold that Kunai."

He was honestly trying to figure out what kind of drugs she had been smoking as he raised an eyebrow in contemplation, unfortunately this didn't last long as he felt in sharing pain shoot through his arm which was holding the offending weapon question.

Within a second the severed from his body is what look like wire floating in midair only to reveal a rather old man walking up from behind her throne, men was distinguished in every way the waves clothing was perfectly placed and even now put it perfectly concealed his face from you except for the monocle over one of his eyes.

The older gentleman let out a small laugh as he approached the remaining members of the team, "Now please be so ever time asked to tell me who wants daddies belt."

With that three of the men rushed the old assassin only to be cut into pieces as he shot his wire out the surviving fake Snow Ninjas began throwing weapon after weapon hoping to hit daimyo knowing that their mission was now in jeopardy.

Unfortunately they had been so concerned with the enemy in front of them that they failed to look up.

Right at this moment several assassins all began to air assassinate the remaining members.

Naruto quickly performed his own air assassination taking down two targets at the same time and quickly rushed the final member stabbing him into the chest ending his life in a matter of seconds.

He then turned his attention to the first man would attempt to attack Koyuki noticed him trying to do something with his clothing, he then quickly rushed the man sent his hitting blade right into the man's throat ending his life in the process.

He then started to experience the man's memories thanks to his ancestors abilities which were now his as well.

He began to see them flowing before him, the ambassador from the lender water stood before man he just killed, "I have a special mission for you and it will be quite difficult."

"I understand sir are these boxes part of the mission." The dead man said.

"Yes they are you are to infiltrate and eliminate that bitch of a Daimyo, and if you can make as public and international as possible all the better... But remember nothing can connect you to the Land of Water or our Lord do I make myself clear."

The memories faded and Naruto pulled back his hand letting the body for the ground however he quickly acted on instincts and grab the body quickly through it out of a nearby window as the explosives activated.

Everyone was shocked with what had just happened as he then walked over to stand by his uncle, he then noticed the look of shock upon Jiraiya's face as he stared at his uncle, "Lord Raven, it can't be you, your dead."

Raven could not help but let out a curse as he then turned to face the old pervert, "Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, it is only logical to assume that everyone thought I was dead as I have been trying to rebuild what is left of the Land of Whirlpool's."

Jiraiya unfortunately had a new concern seeing the old Uzumaki alive and well knowing full well what this man is capable of, the old man then walked up in front of him with a piercing gaze as he then spoke, "What is this I hear of my nephew being banished because of a failed retrieval mission."

Jiraiya attempted to regain control of the situation knowing just how dangerous this old assassin really was, "Well there were some incidents, but is none of your concern is we are trying to bring young Naruto home or he belongs."

However it was the next question from the older man the old pervert wasn't expecting, "And what if my niece?"

This time it was Akima who spoke, "I'm afraid she was killed Lord Raven, her son is the only witness to the crime and is the other reason we need him back in the village."

Raven narrows his eyes at her and spoke in a no-nonsense kind of tone, "You only speak a half Truth my dear, and yet I sense there is much more that you are not telling us about one of my few family members left in this world."

Jiraiya quickly turned to his granddaughter the pleading look to shut up, but she was not finished, "There are many that there are too many eyes and ears present and do not need to know that present, however he is my brother we share the same father but different mothers."

The old assassin narrowed his eyes at her, "A rather bold claim my dear, unfortunately if you believe this will allow you to take custody of him you are sadly mistaken."

She was surprised by this only to see her grandfather stepped in front of the older man with a look of defiance, "The same to be said about you, you have no rights in his life and I am his godfather."

"You seem to think that I care about that, my people were hunted to extinction and where was your village when we need you the most... How many my friends and family died because you did not come and help us." The old man said remembering past losses which fuels his anger.

"We are getting off topic, Naruto is a citizen of the land of fire you have no legal claim to him." The old pervert said hoping he had won the argument.

Jiraiya and his granddaughter had become rather agitated over what had just been set and attempted to rush the old man only to see several weapons no point at their throats by two young assassins, Naruto held the maelstrom at his sister's throat while his cousin Karin held one of her hook blades at the old perverts throat.

Koyuki could see that tensions were rising and decided to play peacemaker, "Enough both of you, Capt. Fox please refrain from any more violence in this audience hall as well as your crewmember."

The to them nodded their head to her and removed their weapons from their enemies throats, Koyuki and then rose to her full height and walked down to she stood before the old pervert and spoke any commanding tone, "until I know everything about what is going on at once she was out of my tasks do not think we are on good terms... Guards remove the hidden leaf ninjas."

"Yes My Lady!" Was heard all throughout the room as they were ushered out knowing that things had just become far more complicated.

This is the doors were closed in the leaf ninja were no longer present Naruto quickly walked up to both his uncle and Koyuki with a significant purpose, "When I killed the leader I saw his memories and was the ambassador sent all of this in motion, one is so valuable in this country besides its technology they want?"

Raven remembered a certain project the two nations have worked on long ago came to a terrifying realization there was something else here that they needed to know about their enemy, "There are many mysteries this land as well as our own they are connected, and yet I feel this not over."

Koyuki nodded her head at this and then spoke, "Mei has recently come in contact with her remaining members of the resistance intelligence organization back in the land of water and should be able to warn us of any future problems, in the meantime we need to repair an outfit ourselves just in case something like this happens again."

The three Assassins nod their head heard knowing full well things were just kidding warmed up.

Naruto also had to admit he felt a strange feeling towards his sister, was the same feeling he got when he stood next to Morgan told him the Phoenix blade may have chosen its new wielder... He just wondered at a chosen correctly in what would happen then next time they met.

End of Chapter Sequence 6 Part 2

Character Theme Songs,

Jiraiya Kakashi Akima and Sakura's theme, Save My Soul By Blue Saraceno

Story Development Diary 6 Part 2

at first I thought this chapter would just be one part of this chapter but it turned out to be much bigger than I thought it would be, at the same time I have to contend with quite a few problems here and there as well as what to do some the characters.

Plus there were certain events I had set up in the last chapter that needed to pay off, the other decision I had to make was what to do with Raven and Jiraiya as I felt a confrontation was needed.

At the same time there have been quite a few revelations but also more questions brought up about what is going on the world, plus revealed that although Jiraiya and Kakashi Templars they are not part of the Reds that are seeking to control everything but yet at the same time they don't exactly act like knights either.

Things will continue to get more complicated for many people as the story continues on, at the same time the next chapter will definitely be more than one part is I have quite a bit of work to do with it.

At the same time I've also been working on a new story inspired by unity which I hope to have out sooner rather than later but at the same time I just want to get it good.

I hope everybody enjoyed the holidays please read and review.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

In Memory of Leonard Nimoy

Who inspired Lord Raven Uzumaki

Chapter Sequence 7, Back in Black Part 1, The Return of Lady Rouge

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX The Water Palace, Capital of the Land of Water.

One of the most opulent buildings in the Land of Water was the Capital's crown jewel known as the Water Palace which had served as the home of not only for the Government but also the Daimyos of both times past and the present, for the moment the Palace was calm and peaceful that was however shattered as a certain individual walked down corridors making his presence known to everyone.

The Water Ambassador otherwise known to many as The Negotiator walked down the corridor of the Water Palace with anger clear upon his face for all to see and feel, the negative emotions of The Negotiator were so strong and Poulter that everyone could feel and experience them even at a distance as this man walked down the corridor with a purpose in mind.

Directly behind him were none other than three of his most trusted RED bodyguards who are some of the most battle hardened warriors the organization of mercenaries had produced, one of the servants then notice him walking towards the main reception hall where the current Water Daimyo was attending to affairs of the state.

The service in question quickly bowed and began opening the doors motioning for someone else to help him with his task off to the side, the room was rather large and ornately decorated that would have rivaled the palaces of ancient France in their heyday.

The large throne of the Water Daimyo was shrouded in shadows only allowing the details of the Daimyo himself to be present, the one feature that seem to stand out above all others was his strangely colored eyes one blue and and the other green.

As the sounds of the Ambassador as he entered into the large hall it was then that Daimyo shifted his gaze towards one of his most trusted warriors and lieutenants despite what the pathetic Templars thought, he realized from the way his friend was moving something had happened that would be a huge blow to their plans.

"This will be a private conversation all others will leave... NOW!" the Daimyo commanded making his point very well known as the room emptied of all life except the two men in question.

As soon as the room was cleared the Negotiator walked up to his friend remained on his throne but it was clear from the narrowing of his eyes he was not happy, "What has happened to put you in such a foul mood!"

The Negotiator knew that he could let some of his more darker emotions free in front of the Daimyo, "The invasion was a failure, they knew we were coming and set a trap for the foolish Adm... He walked right into."

"And what of the Adm. if I might ask?"

"Dead as well as well as almost 80% of his crew, plus the Heavy Assault Class Dreadnought has been destroyed... What ever the hell happened to it was strong enough to break it in two." The Negotiator said remembering the wreckage.

This greatly surprise the Water Lord as he knew that the ship in question was the most perfect weapon in taking a port of a small country, any hearing how the ship had been so thoroughly decimated was a cause for alarm.

"Were you able to acquire any survivors?" he asked hoping for a positive this time.

"They let me keep three ships but they were how shall I say disarmed of all weaponry and only given enough food to make it back to the Land of Water, I have only been able to piece small bits of the battle together but is not good." He said to his friend but also frowning with anger at what he had been told but also surprised by the level of fear and many of the survivors eyes.

"I assume you have many others trying to piece together more at this moment?" The Daimyo asked.

"Indeed I do however it will take some time before we have a accurate report my Lord, in the meantime I believe it would be unwise to initiate a retaliatory strike at this time." The Negotiator said trying to get his point across to is much as possible.

The Water Lord nodded his head in agreement and then spoke, "I agree with you wholeheartedly, we are in no position to try to take the Land of Spring and at least not at the moment... without the Dreadnought we will have to consider taking Spring the hard way and we will need more ships then we can possibly spare at the moment."

"I understand what you mean my Lord if we tried to take it again anytime soon we risk retaliation from the other nations, however we may have another problem as well one of the reports I received and a survivor I personally was able to interview revealed a troubling problem!" the Negotiator said seeing the look of curiosity upon his old friend the Water Lord.

"And what would this problem be?" he asked.

The Negotiator was trying his best to comprehend what he would say and ultimately decided to just come out with it knowing that this could not be ignored, "It would appear that Lady Morgan the Snow Mariner Lord has not only survived the Purge but has also found a new member who was responsible for the Adm. demise as well as every single Templer on board his ship."

The Water Lord now had a look of concern upon his face as he stood to his full height and walked down the stairs, "Do we know who this person is?"

"Not yet but we will in time my friend, we do know his moniker... He calls himself Black Fox, and oddly enough he seemed to know the admiral and killed him without a problem and he took the Phoenix blade as a price, we should know more by tomorrow." the Negotiator said.

The Water Lord now realize that things had become absolutely dire and they needed to take action, "This greatly complicates things, the Admirals informed me even before you left that if this endeavor failed it could take almost a year and a half before who have the necessary military force not only to defend ourselves but also to strike a secondary blow... And now you tell me our greatest threat is still alive."

The Negotiator nodded his head, "I believe so myeloid and I have rumors of at least two more, that means we could have at least 4 of these people to contend with as they will be an unknown... however these two are simply rumors but they're better than nothing."

"Very well dispatch our agents to go and deal with these so-called rumors, and make sure nothing can be traced back to us." The Water Lord said.

"I will make the preparations immediately and within a week's time we should be able to send the first strike team and infiltration unit to the more sensitive target."

"And the second possible target?" he asked the Negotiator.

"The second possible target will be handled during Operation Moon my Lord and with that we will have an even greater asset and its riches and if we lose it it will not affect our plans greatly... Lord Sage of the First Civilization."

XX Hidden Resistance Stronghold, Capital of the Land of Water.

the resistance members had to shut down the seals to avoid being detected so they missed the last sentence being spoke by the Water Lord and the treacherous Negotiator which angered them greatly wondering what secrets will be revealed, "Did we listen too long, have we been detected?"

"Negative Sir, we shut the seals off just-in-time however we missed last bit of their conversation." One of the seal experts said with had studied once under an Uzumaki.

The Resistance Leader could only let out a sigh that they had not been discovered because of this close call, but the information itself had proven quite valuable in all honesty.

One of the other resistance members could hardly believe what they had just learned and that the Land of Spring had stopped a full-blown invasion even if it had not been on a massive scale but that would soon change, "It looks like we'll have to keep an ear to the ground if we want to learn more about this invasion, however I am more concerned about this operation Moon and what it means."

The Resistance Leader could only nod his head in agreement wondering what was at stake, "I agree but at the moment we need to warn Mei in the Land of Spring about what's going to happen."

"What about the fact that the Mariner Lord's are still alive and that the capital is now going to start hunting them down again, what should we do?" one of them asked.

"We send that to Mei as well, remember she has two living Mariner Lord's with her right now and if anyone can find them it's them besides our military leader is in far more danger then we are, she's going to need all the help she can get." the Resistance Leader said knowing that they were relatively safe and that the real danger was in the Neo Caribbean itself.

XX Black Vixen gun deck, Land of Spring.

Naruto stood on the deck of the Vixen looking out over the water with a look of complete fury as he stared at the Fire vessel which was more not more than 400 feet from his own vessel however the fire troops and ninja were keeping their distance possibly out of fear, his own presence upon the deck actually made some of the workers on that ship flinch as they got a good look at him.

Karin and Haku could almost swear they heard him growling at times and it was clear his presence upon deck kept land of fire at bay as there had been several attempts by the shinobi to get closer to his vessel but stopped the minute they saw him upon the deck or the dock, the only other person that seem to have this effect on them was Raven himself who had also joined his nephew.

Jiraiya also stood upon deck of a ship and actually flinched with the two of them looking at him as if they wished him to be cut into pieces, the old pervert clearly felt animosity the two Assassins could throw his way as well is the killer instinct since it was palpable for all to feel.

Right at this moment however one of the crew members came up to them with some important news, "Capt. Lord Raven."

The two of them turned to him with a clear look of curiosity despite the hatred they were throwing the Fire vessel, "We will be most grateful for any distraction you undoubtedly bring us which should have some good news correct?"

The young man in question nodded his head in a positive and had a great deal of respect for the both of them as he then spoke, "I believe so Sir the delegates from the Land of Wind wish to speak with you both."

Naruto could only smile behind his mask as he turned to his uncle and said, "It would appear fortunate smiled on us this day uncle, we may just get a new ally out of this."

"Indeed, however I would recommend caution considering our unwanted shadow." Raven said knowing full well they would use any opportunity with them missing to try to infiltrate the ship.

However right this moment several crewmembers appeared on deck with what looked like high yield and very accurate Sniper Rifles ready for work, "Have your meeting Sir and we will make sure none of them get too close to the ship... Without killing them of course."

Raven could not help but smile, "Fascinating, if they get a little too close and pushy remind them that this ship is ours, and if they do not respect our sovereignty you have the right to take a leg off in the process to defend that sovereignty and our property."

The snipers all nodded and began making their way towards the crows nest as the gun crews quickly joined in loading the main deck guns and aiming them at the Fire vessel getting everyone on that ship's attention in the process, the two Assassins then disembarked of the Vixen walking over 100 feet to the Land of Wind vessel.

XX Gun Deck of the Phoenix, Land of Spring.

The Captain of the Phoenix stared out at the Black Vixen wondering just what this dangerous vessel was capable of and was still surprised that the ninja had tried to board the ship several times which had leveled the larger ships guns right his vessel, the Vixen was a tiny bit larger in some areas but was heavily armored compared his ship which was just a Heavy Cruiser compared to this Battle Cruiser which was then unfamiliar design to him.

He then noticed both the Capt. and Lord Raven leaving the ship and once again practically every weapon and sniper was pointed right at him and his vessel giving a clear intention that if the ninja were to follow them or attempt to board the Vixen they would be fired upon without a moments hesitation, he quickly motioned for one of his officers who gave him the signal to keep an eye on their VIPs.

Just then however one of the radio operators then walked out and handed his captain a piece of paper, Jiraiya instantly became worried as he had seen look of concern upon the Captains face already in whatever was going on now was definitely worrisome.

The Captain looked up from the paper as the old pervert approached and handed it over to him, the old pervert in question was shocked by what he read realizing that they were going to leave and soon.

"It says here that they only want Team Seven and Rock Lee to act as an escort team for a high profile client we can hire a ship to send them back as soon as possible, and we can remain here to keep an eye on them." the old pervert said until he noticed the look on the captains face.

"The order said I'm to take them back and my ship is a lot faster than anything we could charter at a moments notice, all hands prepare the ship for sailing at once." Many sounds were heard of the ship's crew preparing to sail the Phoenix.

Jiraiya could hardly believe what he had been told by the captain, "We can't just give up this kind of an opportunity Captain."

The Captain however was in no mood to argue decided to make his presence clearly known, "An opportunity, an opportunity my ass... Take a real good look at the Black Vixen and you tell me what kind of a opportunity we have, honestly!"

Jiraiya and his granddaughter as well as many of the other ninja were surprised by the conversation but were also surprised when the legendary pervert could not come up with a convincing counterargument, the Captain on the other hand decided to hammer the point home.

"I have no intention of taking on a ship that single-handedly broke a super dreadnoughts in two, my vessel is a Heavy Cruiser that thing over there is a Fast Attack Battle Cruiser with a enough firepower to turn my ship into scrap metal." he said to the old pervert however he could still tell that is argument was not getting through.

"Then we can just leave some teams behind to."

"Are you out of your mind Jiraiya, if I leave you or any of your men behind it will be in international incident which by the way I have orders to prevent at all costs while trying to bring this kid back in." the Captain said trying to make his point as plain as possible.

The Captain then decided to remind them of their primary mission objectives and orders as well as their rules of engagement, "Do not forget that right now there are many things happening and if you attempt to do your own thing you will put a lot of people in danger and create a very volatile situation with a country which I might add is technologically superior to us at this moment in time, plus our orders are to bring in Naruto Uzumaki not creating international incidents with a former ally... If anything our superiors need to be apprised of the situation and I have special operational command authority by both your Hokage and Fire Lord himself, so do not test me."

The crew of the Phoenix were surprised that their Captain could be so assertive and yet they knew he was capable of much, he then turned and began to speak for all to hear, "Make sure all crew and passengers are accounted for and get the ship sailing back home NOW!"

Every crew member responded immediately and began to do their work to ready the ship for sailing, the Leaf ninja realize that things were about to get more complicated.

XX Gun Deck of the Sand Scorpion, Land of Spring.

Naruto and his uncle heard the sounds of a ship leaving port and were surprised to see the Phoenix making its way to the open ocean, the two Assassins looked at each other realizing that one of their biggest problems was leaving and that something was going on that they would have to worry about later.

Even the Crew of the Sand Scorpion was surprised to see their Fire Country counterpart leaving so soon, one of the crewmembers motioned for them to follow him into the private cabin of the Captain.

Sitting behind a desk was none other than Gaara himself along with his siblings, Naruto immediately pulled down his hood and mask revealing his face for all to see and walked up to his old friend with a smile upon his face.

"You look good Gaara so how have things been for you?" the hyperactive blonde Assassin asked.

Gaara could not help but smile as well it meeting did some things about his friend at least not changed, "I have been well however this current situation with you leaves much to be desired."

"Indeed it is only logical that you would be concerned about your own village and the repercussions, I assume you are aware that there is more going on than you can possibly understand." Raven asked him.

The One Tailed host simply nodded his head, "Indeed Naruto you did not explain much in your letter only that things seem to be moving in the favor of a particular group, perhaps since we are in person you would care to explain."

Naruto turn his head to Raven seeking guidance and if it was safe to bring his friend into this battle, much to his own surprise his uncle simply nodded in approval as he then began to explain, "As I said in the letter I began to relive my ancestors memories, my particular ancestors were a powerful group of warriors called the Assassins Brotherhood."

Tenari was honestly surprised by this statement, "So what's so special about these Assassin's and their Brotherhood?"

Naruto nodded his head and then spoke, "I'll give you an abridged version of what's going on basically back in the year 1191 A.D. one of my ancestors known as Altair was involved in stopping the Templer Knight's from obtaining what was known as the Apple of Eden which granted them the ability to control all of mankind, and while he prevented the Apple calling their hands he could not stop the war from continuing long after his death."

Everyone in the room was listening intently as he continued, "Then another ancestor named Ezio Auditore Da Firenze was brought into the war that he did not ask to be part of and made a great deal of change but also learned that if the Templars were allowed to continue the world suffer and that time was their enemy, he was the first to learn about the event that changed our world of Templars still wish to enslave humanity."

All of the Sand Ninja were shocked to learn this bit of information, were it was Raven spoke next, "Fortunately for all of us the first event was stopped however some years later the secondary event while not as strong did occur and reset our planet in great ways that we are still dealing with effects even today."

Everyone continue to listen knowing that there was much to take in, "Even the last hundred years have not been free from Templer influence and interference, the second great ninja war almost broke out earlier if it had not been for the actions of the Assassin Brotherhood in the secondary group of Templars known as Knights to stop a corrupt group of Assassins and the old Templer guard that still exists to this day which is more commonly known as the RED's."

Gaara was surprised to hear that there were actually good Templars, "What happened to these Knights?"

"The RED Templars have been hunting them down and eliminating them along with our order, their ultimate goal at this time is our and the Knights genocide to prevent them from taking over this world... They're also responsible for helping the Akatsuki in attaining their goal would be to capture of all of the Jinchuriki, for what purpose we still do not know but it cannot be good." Naruto said to them.

Temari looked from Naruto to her brother and realized that they were in great danger, "Can anything be done to stop them?"

"The only thing we can do is kill them and try to fix the damage they have inflicted upon others, but it's never that easy." Naruto said.

"Why not?" she asked them.

"Because The RED Templars are notorious for always having a great deal of power at their disposal and they have never been easy to kill, even for us it takes time to make sure that the person we are targeting is truly a RED Templer and not innocent bystander my dear." Raven said to her.

"For those very reasons most of the villages can't do anything to them unless they've been exposed and even then they have so much power they can do things to circumvent the law itself, because we work in the shadows and have no direct allegiance to any country or village we are free to operate for the good of all mankind but it doesn't always make it easy and we have to be careful not to kill an innocent." Naruto said.

Gaara and his Sensei Baki realized that the brotherhood was much like the ANBU of ninjas but without any of the restrictions they came with being associated with a village, and truth be told they had already seeing signs of RED Templars but at least only in other countries thus far.

Kankuro was at a loss for words, "Man you and my brother have the worst luck I swear, and yet at the same time you're also the most dangerous people I know."

"Thanks, I think?" Naruto said as he looked at the puppet master.

Temari was still trying to grasp all of the revelations she had learned this day however it is what it happened in the Land of Spring most recently that still had her scratching her head, "But why were they so interested in the Land of Spring and Waves, it makes no sense to me?"

Raven realized this question was coming and answered as best he could, "That is indeed a good question, while we are uncertain of their motives we do know that whatever it is is highly important and they are willing to kill for it... And logic says we must find out what it is first, before they do."

Gaara had a feeling this is where they came in, "That's why you recommended us to set up a military and trading post in the Land of Waves?"

Naruto smiled at his friend as he responded, "That's part of it but I also know that Wave is a huge trading port and if anything they could help out your economy greatly since you are still in recovery after what the snake did."

All of the people from the Land of Wind immediately nodded their heads knowing that their country need all the help it could get at this moment, Naruto then realized that they could get even more here, "Plus setting up an alliance with the Land of Spring could also help you out a lot as well."

"That's a good idea, we could set up a consulate here just like we did in the Hidden Leaf." Kankuro said.

The two Assassins then looked at each other and then turned back to their allies, "You have a consulate in the Hidden Leaf?"

Temari was the first to quickly realize that something could come of this, "Yes we still have our consulate but there's been some debate whether or not it would be a good idea to keep it at this time."

"It would indeed be a good idea to keep it my dear, keeping a close eye on the Elders and the councils might prove useful not just to us but you as well." Raven said to her trying his to emphasize his point.

"You want us to spy on Hidden Leaf for you, that sounds a little dangerous if you ask me." She said honestly trying to find a reason not to do it and yet wanting to go back as well.

"We still have some allies in the village however we have no way to contact them, plus it would be a good idea for you to keep an eye on suspected Templars and see what they're up to and since you have diplomatic immunity they can't do anything to you without getting the village military force suspicion upon them." Naruto said.

The three siblings and their Sensei immediately looked at each other and realized they had a point, however a new question arose who to trust.

"That's all well and good but who do we ask for help without advertising to these Templars, that appears to be the biggest problem we got right now?" said Kankuro.

Naruto gave them one of his huge smiles as he spoke, "Luckily we have two contacts in the village that we know will can be trusted, and in all likelihood they have others they can contact as well."

"And they would be my old friend?" Gaara asked.

"Remember the crazy snake lady from the exam, she's an Assassin in training and her boyfriend just happens to be my old Sensei from the Academy and the only remaining full-fledged Templer Knight in the village at this time."

The 4 Sand Ninjas nodded their heads in understanding realizing that there was much happening in their world and they would soon play a pivotal role in it, the only question now was what was going to happen in the meantime as it was clear these RED Templars were simply not going to be idle.

XX The Kishimoto Café, Land of Spring.

The fresh air was crisp and inviting including the scent of coffee and tea being served that day at the café where Morgan and Mei were currently sitting enjoying each other's company without the threat of being destroyed by some water country zealot, it was clear since the purged happen that much had happened to both of them in many different ways that had affected not only their own survival but of those under their command.

Morgan could not help but enjoy the coffee of her homeland as she felt the rush what many called the real black gold not that annoying oil that she needed to lubricate her ship with, "I've been dying for a good cup of coffee for so long Mei, and to have it here my homeland with a little less snow is very enjoyable."

Mei herself could now understand why her friend have been so desperate in the war and return home this was a beautiful place with a without the snow, and this Café had some of the best tea she had ever tasted in her opinion.

"I can see what you mean Morgan and I do have to agree that the new name for your homeland seems to fit like a glove, and yet all around your homeland and the smaller islands it is still a Winter Wonderland." The resistance leaders said noticing the look of contentment upon the mariner Lord's face.

"Yes it is I just wish everyone was here to see it." Morgan said.

"Do you know if anyone else made it besides you that this?" Mei asked her hoping for a positive answer this time.

"Not many of us I'm afraid to say, Rouge was lucky that not many people on her ship were killed but it needed massive repairs and she headed home as fast as possible, I don't know what happened to Jack per se but I do know that Rouge does know and the last time we talked he was fine just not the man we remember." Morgan said.

"And the others, how are they?" Mei inquired.

"In hiding at the moment but we can get a hold of them easily if it's needed and right now it's looking like that need could be coming real soon." Morgan said.

"I know what you mean, I lost so many good men and women to that son of a bitch... Good friends just so he could make that son of a bitch of a Daimyo happy." she said remembering the past and the pain that it would cause.

"He's dead now, Black Fox saw to that." Morgan said with a smile on her face.

Mei was now curious as this was information she was not aware of, "He killed that bastard, how?"

"Well you saw part of the battle from shore but I was there in the thick of it and he saved my ass when I took on the Adm. who I might add was still better in swordsmanship than me, and then it becomes like an angel of mercy to me but an angel of death to him." she said pausing for a moment to get a sip of coffee before continuing.

"And then they fought the whole time he was just calling the Adm. Capt. like an insult, then the Adm. got a good look at his face and I swore I could see fear their on this man who had put the fear God into us... they fought for a few more seconds and eventually he just killed him then did that thing with the sword on the entire ship." Morgan said.

Mei was at a loss for words for a few seconds, "Okay remind me not to piss him off."

The two of them could not help but let out a giggle however their moment of glee was interrupted by a sudden appearance of smoke to the left of the table and what looked like a rather large gecko with a parcel on its back, Mei instantly recognized to had sent this summoner animal and you that something had gone awry.

The gecko quickly stood to attention and saluted her as it then took the parcel off its back and then handed it to her and spoke, "Lady Mei, this package is to be delivered to you as soon as possible and please forgive my tardiness but it was difficult to locate you."

Mei took the package from the gut tell as if nothing was wrong but knew that the message had been delivered to her, these contents were obviously important enough to risk this kind of exposure but at least it looked like a simple mail delivery.

"Think you for the delivery, and I hope for more in the future." the gecko once again saluted her and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the two women shocked and knowing that something big was about to happen.

However the two of them simply continue to enjoy their lunch already making plans to visit the war room as soon as possible.

XX The Daimyo's Residents and Military Headquarters, War Room, Land of Spring.

The War room was once again a Bastian of activity as all of the information that had been brought from the Water Resistance was put out in front of their eyes, at this very moment the large doors to the room opened revealing the Spring Lord and the two Master Assassins as well as the Mariner Lord of their lands herself Morgan entering the room with looks of concern.

Koyuki was the first to make it to the table as she then spoke for all to hear, "Report Gentleman!"

One of the Adm. turned to her and spoke, "It would appear my lady that our country is an even bigger prize then we first anticipated, from what has been gathered at great risk to the Water Capital resistance movement indicates that they will once again attempt to invade our country however it appears we have at most a year and a half before they have the military strength to try again my Lady."

This surprised one of the younger of the Generals in the room that had fought in the resistance before the liberation of the Land of Spring, he knew that the next engagement would be far more diverse and dangerous and on multiple fronts making a last battle look like a simple schoolyard fight.

"Even with a year we may not be able to prepare the adequate forces and supplies to repel an even more auspicious invasion, and even with the aid of the airships there's no guarantee we can defend our borders and definitely and to make matters worse there are two primary routes to capital." The young General said.

One of the few female admirals nodded her head as she pointed to a three-dimensional map of their country and noticing the root that the Daimyo herself and her Ninja bodyguards she had at the time had taken, "This root here my lady is the same one you used to take back your throne however it also presents a secondary opportunity to invade our country and is a second front however more defensible one since it is a strong bottleneck at this point here however it will take time to properly outfit this area which we may not have to since they were far larger territory then we'll and will undoubtedly have access to more resources."

Koyuki had only had a chance to skim the basics of what she was reading but understood that unless some kind of miracle occurred even with this much time they would still be overrun, she then remembered who was standing next to her and his unusual ability to do the impossible, "Naruto what are your thoughts on this particular problem?"

Naruto stared at the map as well is the information as he read it realizing that neither side could take any kind of aggressive action at this moment at least officially, after all all the other nations would be keeping a close eye on this region now something had to be done but without causing any kind of problems with the other territories.

He then looked over at Morgan and and then remembered one of his more recent ancestors memories they came flooding back and their attitudes towards those who tried to take what was not theirs especially as he read one particular document that said the Land of Water needed to be able to rebuild its forces without any kind of problems.

The room had become loud and rather boisterous as everyone try to think up solutions or were simply arguing with each other as he continued to read the documents formulating his plan.

Morgan realized that he'd come up with a plan and cleared her throat rather loudly everyone's attention as she then pointed over towards him, "I think the Whirlpool Lord has something to say."

He gave her a nodded his head and then held at the document and spoke, "They need to be uninterrupted for a year and a half to pull this off and any kind of distraction will hamper them greatly, this document here also says that they have expanded too far and some of their territories are being held on to by a very thin margin if not a hair... So what I propose is rather simple, we authorize Privateers which is basically legal Piracy to go out and sat there should be both the military side and their civilian side since it is controlled by the government now."

Every single one of the Admirals and Generals realize that this plan was in a nutshell absolutely crazy but at the same time brilliant, "Privately owned vessels going out and attacking their supply line's, that would definitely disruptive commerce and their ability to make war on us... And if we play it just right we could have complete deniability as a cover story saying that we were unwilling to take action and then you two had gone all renegade."

The military leaders began to talk amongst each other realizing the advantage of this plan however they have one concern, one of the admirals decided to voice it, "This plan has some potential however we have one problem, there is only your two ships at the moment that will not be enough to create a significant enough disruption to their ability to make war."

This time Naruto and Mei turned to Morgan, "I might be able to help with that but it will take a little bit of time to get them together."

"What do you mean Lady Morgan?" one of the generals asked.

"I know with the Lightning Lord is, and she in turn knows where the remainder of the Mariner Lord's are and the three remaining Elite Captains or as some call them badass are currently located... And with the assistance of Lord Uzumaki . That would bring up our total to seven ships which can cover a lot more ground of the great Neo-Caribbean." she said.

Raven nodded his head and then spoke, "And you'll have the aid of what is left of Whirlpool to assist you, in fact it would be wise for your vessel Lady Morgan to return with us to undergo some refits once your vessel is seaworthy enough."

Koyuki turned to the man who was in charge of the drydocks, "Is the ship stable enough?"

"Yes ma'am it is stable enough now and we've even reinforced the the ships hole plating with new equipment and materials that should reinforce her to take much more punishment than before, and we've managed to restore her engines completely as well we just need one more day for final checks and she's 100% again." The man said to his leader.

Morgan was actually impressed but then decided to ask Raven herself some questions, "What exactly do you intend to do my ship."

"I believe the shields would be a adequate add-on as well as some new weapons for your vessel, plus the Vixen is in need of her final upgrades." Raven said.

Everyone nodded at this however one general was looking at report that mentioned something about operation Moon, "What do you think this is?"

Raven was the first pick up the document and read it realizing that there was a new operation in the works and it had something to do with the Templars, "We must inform all of our intelligence groups to keep their eyes and ears open for this."

Everyone in the room nodded as they began to study the documents realizing that much was going to happen in the future.

XX Three Days Later, the border of the Land of Fire.

Kakashi Hatake and his squad plus one calmly walked up to their client who was rather large but had a a kindly demeanor about him as he guided a young boy towards a carriage, "Don't worry son will see your mother soon enough and I'll try to convince her to return with us."

"You know won't be that easy dad." The young boy said.

"I have to try now don't I." the larger man said until he noticed his son looking behind him with a bit of curiosity.

The larger man in question turned around to face the ninja with a smile on his face as he then greeted them, "Allow me to introduce myself I am the crowned Prince of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Michiru and this is my son Hikaru."

XX 4 Days Later, just off the coast of Neo Orleans, Land of Lightning.

The Black Vixen and the Frozen Queen moved swiftly through the cold dark waters of night as the rain continued to fall on the Land of Lightning as the two mighty vessels approached the docks, Naruto walked the length of the ship up to about and looked at Neo Orleans for the first time.

The Wreckers were currently checking the deck where the new weapons have been installed as well as the long-range mortars which were at the front of the battle where Naruto now stood, the leader of the group walked up to him and spoke, "The new toys are in perfect working order, and I'm impressed the ship did so well in combat specially against that bloody dreadnought."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, "You're telling me, ever been here before?"

"Oh yes we've been here before nephew, back then these three were just young pups and couldn't help but enjoy the festival."

"That was a long time ago and you know what silver!" one of the Wreckers said.

"Ho come on labs I didn't say you didn't enjoy it, it was just very hard getting them back on the ship is all." Silver said as he too stared at the city taking out his pipe only now noticing that there was a good deal of rain coming down.

"It never fails you want to have a good smoke and the rain comes down, it's just like get in the shower and there someone at the door." Silver said noticing the smiles on the crew as a parent the dock.

Naruto nodded over to Morgan as she began to disembark the ship as well and turned back to his uncle, "uncle keep an eye on ships and an eye out for trouble I got that feeling."

"I swear your mother must've inherited all that bad and good luck from her parents especially that feeling if you get my drift."

"Duly noted, just be careful keep an eye out for RED's." Not to said as he began to leave the ship with Karin and Haku right beside him.

The three of them met up with Morgan and one of her crew members as they exited the docs, the group followed Morgan since she knew where she was going as he saw just how likely this festival was.

The group then came on a large night club which had a title of being known as Voodoo alley, the bouncer however was about to try to stop them from entering until he noticed who was in the group and was one look from Morgan he parted like the Red Sea letting them and the establishment.

Playing in the background was a song simply known as Voodoo Child which had a unique beat that everyone was dancing to one man saw them immediately motioned for them to follow him up a set of stairs to a large balcony area which had the words reserved for owner attached to it.

Once they made it to the top one of the men attempted to take their weapons by force only to receive a wrist blade touching his throat and even drawing a little bit of blood courtesy of the Black Fox who now looked the man in the eyes, the bodyguard in question immediately backed up actually afraid knowing a stone cold killer when he saw one including one that had restraint which was rare these days even among ninjas.

Morgan however walked through the group of people and gave a disappointing nodded of her head to the man in question, "Trust me you don't want to piss him off, it's been a long time Rouge."

Sitting in a darkened corner was a silhouette of a woman who then proceeded to get up revealing a woman was absolutely beautiful and healthier than most people could dream of, she wore a simple top hat with unique things around and white face paint that looked like a skull.

All in all it was clear that she was not his youngest Morgan but yet time have been very kind to her, she walked forward and got a good look at not only Naruto but also Morgan and then finally spoke, "I see the news of your homeland being free once more has brought you out of hiding my little Snow Princess, and to finally meet the Maelstrom Mariner and an Uzumaki to boot is quite an honor too... I am Lady Rouge of the Land of Lightning and if you two have come to see me it must mean we are needed once more."

End of chapter Sequence Seven, Part One

Story Development Diary,

this chapter was a little interesting but at the same time was something I've been kind of waiting to do for a while now since we finally get to be introduced to the other mariner Lord's and Rouge and Morgan were just the first ones, in the original story they just pop up and we don't really learn that much about them so with this chick live version of the story I got to give them their origin stories of how they came to be and also how Naruto met them.

With that in mind I really started planning this out right when I began the story but I knew that when I was writing it it would evolve the story as well and that was something I was expecting however the original framework is built on is still not only holding up but is actually helping me to keep it moving forward.

This chapter allowed me to show that we have a real central villain who definitely has his own prerogative and agenda and that there's something more about him and this really harkens back to both black flag and unity's main unique villain and that's all I really want say on the matter as I don't want to spoil too much for those who might not know everything about the AC universe.

We also get to see that for characters like Jiraiya and Kakashi things are becoming a little more desperate and to a small degree they are beginning to have both doubts but they are even more determined to get the job done in all honesty, and confrontation with the Phoenix's Capt. is a wonderful scene where he is trying to come up with any plan so he can keep looking for Naruto but is refusing to look at the negatives as well.

Another thing that's recently happened that is also a little saddening is the passing of Leonard Nimoy who was primary inspiration for Lord Raven in this story as well as a few others, his performances for Sentinel prime and especially Spock and the voice work he did in Kingdom Hearts and just the way he talks in interviews was such in inspiration for how I wanted Raven to be in the story.

There's even a few times I give him the fascinating quote, it was just my little nod to him in a way.

plus there are some things to consider thanks to the end of the Naruto universe and also just a little thoughts of how I'm getting and this particular story in maybe it's future installments.

Please read and review.


End file.
